Противостояние
by Neko L0VEcraft
Summary: Перевод фанфика "Strength of Men" автора 1lostone. Джим никогда не раскрывал подробностей пережитого на Тарсусе-4, успешно заблокировав унизительный опыт. Но губернатор Кодос хочет вернуть свою игрушку назад. Спок спасает капитана и заглядывает в его сознание.
1. Chapter 1

**Звёздная дата 2259.52**

_\- Ба-дам… та-дам… та-дам-ди-да-дам…_

Звуки резали по ушам. Жёсткие, как высохшая и готовая рассыпаться пылью наждачка. Они были не единственными звуками в этой пустой камере. Время от времени пение разбавлялось всхлипами и болезненными стонами. Где-то на заднем фоне монотонный, едва различимый голос компьютера методично отсчитывал время на чужом языке.

\- Обезь… ян… ка… гналась…

Он не осознавал, что раз за разом повторяет эту песенку. Что его плач и стоны боли снова и снова перемешиваются с повторяющимися слогами, словно заело старую земную пластинку. Слова были тихими выдохами. Сорванные связки не могли воспроизводить ничего мощнее легчайшего шёпота.

\- За ла-а-а-а-аской...*

В детстве мама учила его играть эту глупую песенку на маленьком пианино, что стояло в их гостиной. У него никогда не имелось особого таланта к музыке. Он отчётливо помнил аромат маминых духов. Она сидела с ним рядом и терпеливо показывала, на какие клавиши нужно нажимать. Он помнил тепло её ладони, лежавшей на его пояснице, ощущение материнского объятия, если ему удавалось сыграть эту детскую песенку без остановок или с минимальным количеством ошибок. Это были одни из редких моментов его детства, когда он мог некоторое время усидеть спокойно.

_\- Ба-дам… Та-дам…_

Что будет с ней, когда ей сообщат, что её младший сын, следуя установленной отцом и братом традиции, погиб при выполнении миссии Звёздного флота?

Ему не понравилась эта мысль, и его сознание шарахнулось от неё, словно пугливое животное.

Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, сколько времени уже провёл здесь… В подвешенном состоянии. Как тушка. Хах. По разбитым губам скользнула улыбка. Он почувствовал, как из уголка рта потекла струйка крови и на автомате слизал её. Хотелось пить. Железный привкус крови только усилил жажду и сделал сухость во рту ещё ощутимее.

Он случайно шевельнул левой рукой, и боль от сломанных костей запястья тут же прошила всё его измождённое тело. Но не было сил даже вздрогнуть. Из опухшей конечности текла кровь, кожа под удерживающей его в неподвижности цепью болезненно пульсировала. Неважно. В конечном счёте боль уйдёт. Жажда успокоится. Ему суждено здесь умереть. В одиночестве и муках.

_\- Ба-дам… та-дам… та-дам-ди-да-да…_

Боже, как хочется пить.

***

**Звёздная дата: 2259.52.5**

Когда сканеры "Энтерпрайз" засекли небольшой корабль, временно исполняющий обязанности капитана Спок так сильно стиснул подлокотники капитанского кресла, что металл, недовольный подобным отношением, издал тихий стон протеста. Яростный гнев при виде данного судна был абсолютно нелогичен. Но неоспорим.

\- Повышенная боевая готовность.

Вой сирены и красные огни ещё больше усиливали всеобщее напряжение.

Это был тот самый корабль, что атаковал "Энтерпрайз". И забрал их капитана.

\- Энсин, докладывайте.

\- Есть, кэптин, - Чехов забил по кнопкам на своей консоли.

Споку приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы говорить спокойно, пока молодой человек работал.

\- Рулевой, сколько осталось до точки пересечения?

\- Четыре целых, шесть десятых минуты, капитан.

\- Кэптин, - молодой голос Чехова выдавал отчаяние от полученной им информации, - сканеры дальнего диапазона говорят, что судно находится на орбите планеты, но какие-то помехи мешают просканировать корабль изнутри…

\- Капитан, я не получаю никаких сигналов ни с корабля, ни с планеты. Похоже, нечто также блокирует работу коммуникаторов. - Голос мужчины у коммуникационной станции тоже пропитан эмоциями. Спок различает в нём страх и лёгкую панику.

\- Отключите варп, рулевой Мэйтос. - Доверять неизвестному судну, оснащенному дальнобойным оружием, больше не стоило. Было бы нелогично предполагать, что неисправность сенсоров "Энтерпрайз" означает и плохую работу чьих-либо других приборов.

\- Есть, сэр. - Двигатели заурчали спокойнее, и звездолёт начал замедляться. Спок поднялся с кресла и встал рядом с энсином у научной станции. Рукам не терпелось добраться до необходимой информации.

\- Энсин, просканируйте поверхность планеты на предмет признаков жизни.

\- Е-есть! Сэр! - на секунду Спок задумался, почему голос энсина звучит на тон выше обычного, а потом понял, что возможно, он просто стоит слишком близко к существу, гораздо ниже его ростом. Спок знал, что его присутствие всё ещё пугает некоторых членов экипажа "Энтерпрайз". В обычной ситуации он не стал бы так носиться с чужим чувством безопасности, но сейчас ему была необходима информация. Поэтому Спок сделал шаг, отходя от энсина.

В этот момент открылись двери турболифта.

\- Чёрт возьми, почему мы остановились? Что вы... - Голос главы медперсонала затих, когда тот увидел на экране вражеское судно. Спок заметил, как руки Маккоя сжались в кулаки, а лицо пошло багровыми пятнами. Это было общеизвестным признаком того, что доктор вот-вот выйдет из себя.

Теперь Спок видел электронные возмущения в атмосфере. Это вполне мог быть и обычный шторм, он не мог сказать точно. Но чем бы это ни было, оно мешало просканировать корабль напротив. Спок слышал тяжёлое дыхание доктора, который смотрел на чужое судно. Маккой был явно на грани истощения.

Как и все они.

Спок знал, что Леонард явился на мостик по своему обыкновению, стоило им сбросить варп-скорость. И опять же, следуя своей давней привычке, он первым делом гневно взирал на Спока. Глаза доктора сузились ещё больше.

Временно исполняющий обязанности капитана Спок, энсин Чехов и главный инженер Скотт были единственными членами альфа-смены, не пострадавшими от загадочной болезни, поразившей "Энтерпрайз" после похищения капитана Кирка. На их удачу, глава медицинской службы также не пострадал. Вся бета-смена оказалась под ударом болезни. Люди, что сейчас находились на мостике, по мнению Спока, не являлись лучшим экипажем для поисково-спасательной миссии, однако выбора всё равно не было. Логически рассуждая, Спок понимал, что после назначения капитаном Кирка этих людей тестировали множество раз, доводя их профессиональные навыки до совершенства. Поскольку часть экипажа слегла от странной болезни, многим приходилось работать в две смены. Они все были хороши в своём деле, и всё же Спок предпочёл бы видеть на мостике Сулу с его мгновенными рефлексами и Ухуру, непревзойденную в своих ксенолингвистических познаниях.

Болезнь далась им нелегко. Когда умирали первые пострадавшие, Маккой мог лишь беспомощно наблюдать. Ему потребовалось двое суток, чтобы выявить симптомы болезни, дабы суметь отсрочить смерть и найти лекарство. Казалось, в анамнезе разных пациентов нет ничего общего, люди заражались неизвестно отчего, и Маккой до сих пор так и не понял, что же является причиной болезни.

Вдобавок к этому Спок не мог объяснить, каким образом с корабля исчез капитан. Никаких признаков пользования транспортатором не было. Неизвестное судно приблизилось к "Энтерпрайз", а через минуту в вентиляционных шахтах корабля появились неизвестные микроорганизмы. Когда об этом стало известно, на "Энтерпрайз" начался хаос, и в этом хаосе они поняли, что Кирк исчез.

Для всего экипажа эти десять дней были мягко говоря непростыми. Дабы не усугублять упаднические настроения в альфа-смене, Спок и Маккой вели разговоры исключительно в переговорной.

\- Энсин Чехов, энсин Келли, доложите мне о результатах. Я буду в переговорной.

\- Есссэр!

\- Есть, кэптин.

Приподняв бровь, Спок проследовал за Маккоем в скромно обставленную комнату. Он ни капли не удивился, когда - едва двери успели захлопнуться - доктор достал трикодер и принялся считывать его показания.

\- По-прежнему никаких симптомов? Хотя нет... Нет... Вижу. Повышенный адреналин. Истощение. Вполне ожидаемо.

Спок чётко слышал тихое бормотание Маккоя, оставляя его без всяких комментариев. Он по-прежнему считал большинство человеческих эмоций нелогичными, однако относился с пониманием к некоторым психологическим потребностям. Например, сейчас СМО было необходимо подбодрить себя. Дать себе ощутить, что окончено какое-то небольшое дело. Данные были верными. Спок действительно был истощён. Для поддержания повседневной активности вулканцам достаточно очень малого количества сна, однако с тех пор как Спок принял на себя обязанности капитана, ему не удавалось спать вообще. В свободное от смен время он спускался в биолабораторию, чтобы помогать Маккою в исследованиях вируса. Около 76,8 процентов экипажа пострадали от вируса, поэтому Маккою не хватало персонала, чтобы ухаживать за больными, а исследованиями заболевания он занимался в одиночку.

Ситуация складывалась крайне неприятная.

Споку отчаянно требовалась медитация. Немедленно. Чтобы установить лучший контроль над всеми этими мыслями. Спок понимал это. Осознавал, что на настоящий момент это самое логичное действие, однако попросту не мог найти времени.

\- Доктор.

Маккой поднял на него взгляд.

Но прежде чем Спок успел продолжить, по внутренней связи раздался взволнованный голос Чехова:

\- Кэптин! _Кэптин!_ \- Спок тут же повернулся на каблуках и вылетел из переговорной еще до того, как Чехов успел произнести последний слог. Маккой следовал за ним.

\- Докладывайте.

\- Электронная аномалия - не просто шторм. Она создана намеренно, вроде того, как с помощью устройств создают радиопомехи! - пальцы Чехова порхали над приборной панелью. - Сканирую, сэр, - выдохнул он, едва дыша.

Спок поймал себя на том, что барабанит пальцами по колену, и, поразившись собственным действиям, немедленно прекратил.

Над приборной панелью раздался пораженный возглас.

\- Кэптин, я поймал сигнал капитана Кирка! Очень слабый. И... показатели, сэр. Показатели говорят, что на судне есть кто-то едва живой. Не уверен, человек это или нет, но это гуманоид!

Спок резко повернулся к турболифту.

\- Спок - Скотту. Встретимся в транспортаторной А. Лейтенант Джаспер, собирайте десант. - Двери турболифта уже закрывались.

\- Есть, капитан.

\- Принято, сэр.

В напряжённой тишине слышался лишь мерный гул движущегося турболифта. Пройдя сквозь открывшиеся двери, Спок поспешил преградить путь рвущемуся на платформу транспортатора Маккою, но тот не успел затормозить и врезался в вулканца. На короткое, но крайне неприятное мгновение Спока захлестнул вихрь человеческих эмоций. Злость. Тревога. Боль. Чувство собственной бесполезности. Спок приподнял бровь и поспешил отстраниться.

\- Вы не включены в десант.

\- Чёрта с два!

\- Вашей главной обязанностью является предоставление помощи экипажу этого корабля. В отсутствие главврача вероятность разработки вакцины против заболевания ничтожно мала.

Маккой неразборчиво выругался. Его злость была так сильна, что мешала как следует произносить слова.

К этому времени в транспортаторную подоспели остальные, и по мнению Спока, как раз вовремя, потому как, судя по всему, доктор был готов перейти к рукоприкладству. Близкая работа совершенно не улучшила их отношений.

Определённо.

\- Две команды. Одна телепортируется со мной на вражеское судно. - Спок посмотрел на лейтенанта Джаспера. Лейтенант кивнул в ответ, сделал знак одному из своих подчиненных, и тот тут же занял место рядом со старпомом. - Лейтенант Скотт, управление на вас.

\- Есть, сэр.

\- И только посмей не вернуть его, ты чёртов... остроухий... - не договорив и матерясь сквозь зубы, Маккой повернулся к выходу.

\- Лейтенант Скотт, включайте.

Переплетя на груди руки, Спок стоял в ожидании знакомого чувства транспортации, которая расщепит его тело на отдельные молекулы. Но ничего не произошло.

\- Включайте, мистер Скотт. - Голос Спока потерял некоторую степень уверенности.

\- Я... не могу, сэр. Что-то... - Скотта прервал сигнал коммуникатора.

\- Кэптин! Снова электронные помехи. Мы потеряли сигналы с планеты.

Спок выгнул бровь.

***

**Звёздная дата: 2259.54.6**

За последние два дня ситуация на "Энтерпрайз" слегка улучшилась. Так думал Маккой, глядя на планету сквозь иллюминатор в своём кабинете. Он и правда сумел найти вакцину против вируса (который среди экипажа успели прозвать _гнилошеей_) и остановил его распространение. Вирус во многом походил на земной грипп, но сопровождался настолько высокой температурой, что больные "сгорали" за несколько часов. Поскольку вирус распространялся по системе вентиляции, взять его под контроль было довольно трудно. У заражённых опухала шея, после чего она покрывалась струпьями, и кожа начинала отслаиваться. Ткани под струпьями постепенно обретали темно-синий или чёрный цвет, становясь похожими на кровоподтёки. В конечном итоге под воздействием вируса отслаивались довольно обширные кожные слои. Словно чей-то злой ум себе на потеху смешал древнюю земную чуму и проказу с орнаранской чумой и лёгочной нематодой. От организма к организму вирус постоянно мутировал, и найти вакцину было непросто. Однако Маккою всё же удалось это сделать, а также остановить дальнейшее заражение, и теперь он работал над устранением индивидуальных симптомов тех, кто всё-таки успел заразиться. Каюты экипажа превратились в карантинные палаты.

Маккой отпил виски, с наслаждением ощущая, как в желудке тут же разливается огонь. Конечно напиваться он не собирался. (Чёрт бы всё это побрал!) Просто как врач он прописал себе небольшой перекур, прежде чем окончательно вырубиться после трудового дня. Медленно, но неотвратимо ситуация становилась лучше. Сулу и Ухура вернулись к своим обязанностям, что и позволило ему и зеленокровому гоблину взять так необходимый им перерыв. Вообще-то Маккой планировал ещё немного понаблюдать их в лазарете, поскольку у обоих всё ещё шелушилась кожа и не до конца исчезли кровоподтёки, но они наперебой уверяли его в своём хорошем самочувствии и рвались вернуться на службу.

При сложившейся ситуации Ухура, Сулу, Чехов и Скотти несли дежурство уже несколько полных смен подряд. Споку Маккой назначил отдых, хотя и не был уверен, что остроухий примет его совет во внимание. Сам Леонард проспал подряд семь часов, пока медперсонал не разбудил его, требуя совета.

Чехов изучал помехи, которые создавал какой-то источник на планете. Парню требовалось сделать перерыв на сон, но он так упрямо выискивал хоть малейшую крупицу информации, что Маккою пришлось выгонять его с мостика чуть ли не силой. Но даже тогда у доктора оставались подозрения, что Чехов каким-то образом продолжает свои исследования уже в каюте. Вообще за эти дни Чехов и Спок сработались и теперь делали это так слаженно, что Маккою стоило больших трудов не проводить параллели с Тёмным рыцарем и Чудо-мальчиком. По крайней мере, вслух. Доктор усмехнулся в стакан с виски и сделал ещё глоток.

Эти двое выяснили, что каждые сутки в помехах появляется 6,4-минутное "окно", когда все функции связи восстанавливаются. Вчера они были не готовы, но теперь точно знали, когда это "окно" случится в следующий раз. Маккоя так и не включили в состав десантной группы, но Спок потребовал главам всех служб явиться в транспортаторную с отчётами за десять минут до возникновения "окна". Маккой сверился с хронометром: оставался один час двадцать минут.

Кроме того, они со Споком вновь уходили в переговорную ("переговоры" закончились криками гневно жестикулирующего доктора и неоднократным повторением слова "нелогично") и пришли к предположению, что Джим находится где-то на планете, а два неидентифицированных гуманоида - на корабле. Сенсоры действительно обнаружили датчик Кирка на планете, поэтому Маккой был уверен, что они идут по правильному пути... В целом. Ладно, частично. Неважно. Чёрт возьми, он ведь доктор, а не специалист по сканированию! Маккой сделал ещё глоток и вздохнул. Пора готовить медотсек к принятию друга и тех двух застрявших на корабле бедолаг.

Спок настоял, что на вражеское судно транспортируют именно его. _"Это логично, ведь только я обладаю иммунитетом к поразившей "Энтерпрайз" болезни. Также иммунитетом обладает и член службы охраны, который пойдёт со мной. На этот раз у нас преимущество по части готовности и осведомлённости. Я не предвижу никаких проблем, доктор"._

Чопорный ублюдок.

Маккой погрузился в работу, не забывая поглядывать на хронометр, медленно, но верно отсчитывающий оставшееся время.

***

Пытаясь успокоить водоворот бесполезных эмоций, Спок провёл несколько часов в глубокой медитации. В результате ментальные щиты были успешно восстановлены, вдобавок трёхчасовой сон чудесным образом обострил мышление и помог сфокусироваться.

Спок ещё раз обсудил план с офицером охраны и двумя медиками, которые по настоянию доктора Маккоя также были включены в десант. Задача группы, направлявшейся на планету, была проста: телепортировавшись согласно координатам капитана и убедившись, что тот пригоден для транспортировки, поднять его на корабль. Устав Звёздного флота запрещал просто нацелиться на координаты капитана и поднять его на корабль, поскольку требовалось лично убедиться в том, кого именно телепортируешь. Было бы неразумно нарушать Первую директиву, когда требуется всего лишь визуальное опознание.

Однако Спок счёл данное предписание нелогичным. В случае похищения члена экипажа его спасение должно производиться без высадки десанта на вероятно - _предположительно _\- опасную планету. Маккой также настоял, чтобы все члены десантной группы надели защитные костюмы, позволяющие дышать запасом чистого воздуха - таким образом исключалась всякая возможность заражения.

Задача Спока была несколько иной. Своей целью он сделал поиск ответов. Ответов, которые мог дать лишь тщательный осмотр вражеского судна. Кем были нападавшие? И что заставило их напасть на офицеров Звёздного флота?

На данный момент ответов ни на один из вопросов не было.

Когда открылась дверь транспортаторной, Спок с удовлетворением отметил, что все уже собрались и ждут начала действий. Дабы сэкономить время, мистер Скотт планировал телепортировать обе команды с интервалом всего в несколько секунд, поэтому десант для высадки на планету уже ожидал своей транспортации на платформе. Один из энсинов вручил кивнувшему Споку фазер и трикодер. Привычным жестом старпом повесил трикодер через плечо, фазер остался в левой руке. Мистер Скотт настрого приказал поднимать всех членов десанта - в независимости от характера обнаруженной информации - до закрытия шумового окна.

\- Хорошо, парни. Приготовьтесь к транспортации. - Мистер Скотт кивнул Споку и офицеру охраны, и они приблизились к платформе, готовые тут же занять освободившиеся места. Конечно, транспортация занимает какие-то секунды, однако, принимая во внимание, короткий промежуток шумового "окна", было жизненно важно экономить каждую секунду.

\- Включайте.

Едва пятеро десантников растворились в транспартационном свечении, Спок и офицер охраны ступили на платформу.

\- Включайте! - переглянувшись со Споком, скомандовал Скотти.

У Спока возникло типичное для транспортации ощущение, что его тело буквально разбирают на молекулы. Его уже слепил яркий белый свет, но, прежде чем их маленький десант успел переместиться полностью, ушей достигло паническое:

\- Сэр! Кирк не...

В следующую наносекунду, ещё до того, как Спок перенёсся на вражеское судно, случилось следующее: короткое предупреждение "Кирк не..." побудило Спока броситься вперёд.

И это спасло ему жизнь.

Полыхнуло красным, но Спок нырнул вперёд чуть ли не во время транспортации. Нечеловечески быстрые рефлексы заставили броситься на пол и перекатиться через плечо. Рядом раздался мучительный вопль офицера охраны, которого всё же настиг красный луч. От его света плоть человека сгорала прямо на глазах. Спок обвёл взглядом отсек - никого. Что бы ни атаковало несчастного офицера, оно было оставлено в качестве ловушки.

Сохраняя предельную осторожность, Спок двинулся к распростёртому на полу телу. Нижняя часть торса и большая часть ног полностью сгорели. В этот момент Спок услышал, как компьютеризированный голос осуществляет нечто вроде обратного отсчёта, и поспешил к дверям. Сенсоры показали наличие двух гуманоидных форм, и сейчас у Спока появилось ужасное подозрение, что одной из них был капитан. Офицер охраны, отправившийся на планету, предупредил: _"Кирк не..."_ \- и сейчас Спок перебирал в мозгу все возможные окончания этой фразы.

Он смутно узнавал язык, на котором говорил компьютер. И хотя без должного изучения Спок не был ни в чём уверен, ему казалось, что обратный отсчёт звучит на кардассианском. То и дело вспыхивающие красные огни тревоги не оставляли сомнений в том, что корабль запрограммирован на самоуничтожение. В поисках зафиксированных сенсорами жизненных форм Спок поспешил к следующему отсеку. Он быстро подсчитал: мысленно соотнес цифру, которую произнес компьютер, со временем, оставшимся до окончания "окна". Получалось, что судно самоликвидируется ровно за три секунды до того, как у них будет последняя возможность телепортироваться обратно. Спок раскрыл коммуникатор и ничуть не удивился, когда тот издал глухой монотонный звук. Связаться с Энтерпрайз было невозможно. И не было времени искать и дезактивировать прибор, создающий помехи на их частоте.

В эту секунду прозвучал сигнал трикодера - напоминание о том, что одна из жизненных форм на этом корабле всё ещё упорно цепляется за жизнь. Однако показатели считывались слабо. Расстояние было слишком большим, и трикодер не мог предоставить сведения о состоянии систем организма. Тем не менее теперь Спок точно знал, что на борту кто-то есть. Показателей второй жизненной формы, зафиксированной ранее сенсорами Энтерпрайз, трикодер не улавливал.

В запасе оставалось всего 5,23 минуты, и Спок побежал.

Полагаясь на показания трикодера, он миновал несколько металлических лестничных пролётов и спустился в нижние отделы судна, которые, по всей видимости, служили в качестве грузового трюма. Это заняло больше времени, чем планировал Спок.

Оставалось четыре минуты.

Спок миновал нечто, напоминавшее столовую и казармы и оказался, видимо, в медлаборатории. Одного быстрого взгляда внутрь помещения хватило, чтобы сердце зашлось в бешеном темпе. Спок резко затормозил и чуть не поскользнулся на луже крови. Кровь была повсюду. Жёлтая униформа Звёздного флота разодрана в клочья. Спок моргнул. Резкий запах крови висел в отсеке густой завесой, смешиваясь со зловоньем испражнений. На медицинском столе лежал обескровленный человек. Он был распят и прикован цепями.

Спок слышал лишь бешеный стук своего пульса. Каждый судорожный удар контрастировал с бесстрастным компьютерным голосом, что вёл обратный отсчёт до самоликвидации. Просто стоять и смотреть на мёртвого мужчину было нелогично, но Спок в буквальном смысле не мог заставить себя шагнуть вперёд.

Он лишь слушал, как в висках стучит кровь и как, словно эхо, этому вторит слишком быстрое биение сердца. Спустя целую вечность Спок сумел сделать шаг. Затем второй. Лицо мужчины было повёрнуто в противоположную сторону. Спок подошёл к телу и повернул голову к себе с неожиданной нежностью.

Кожа всё ещё хранила тепло. Чувствительный пальцы Спока ощущали, как оно постепенно её покидает. Он видел черты человека, навсегда застывшие гротескной маской первобытного ужаса. Это лицо было Споку незнакомо.

_Это не он._

Время тут же потекло в привычном ритме.

Две минуты!

Вцепившись в свой трикодер, Спок быстро повернулся к выходу из лаборатории.

Он снова бежал. Под ботинками звенели металлические планки лестничных пролётов, и каждый шаг будто аккомпанировал ровному голосу, отсчитывавшему время до смерти.

Наконец оказавшись в очередном грузовом отсеке, Спок ощутил облегчение. Путь через корабль занял гораздо больше времени, чем он рассчитывал. Трикодер издал мягкий сигнал, и Спок тут же остановился перед большой и тяжёлой металлической дверью, что разделяла большой грузовой отсек и меньший, вероятно используемый для менее ценного груза.

Спок надавил обеими руками на запертую дверь, и та поддалась. Противный скрежет металла о металл - и Спок смог наконец заглянуть внутрь.

Однажды, когда Спок ещё преподавал в Академии, Нийота принесла ему земной прибор, использовавшийся в двадцатом веке. Прибор умел запечатлевать то, что хотел его обладатель, и вызвал у Спока немалый интерес. Нийота с радостью рассказывала, что заправленный плёнкой посредством нажатия кнопки он записывает статичное изображение фактически чего угодно. Спок тогда заглянул в маленькое окошко и нажал на кнопку. И хотя плёнки в фотоаппарате не было, он издавал характерный щелчок при каждом нажатии кнопки.

То, как увиденное, кадр за кадром отпечатывалось в мозгу, как раз напомнило Споку работу фотоаппарата.

Его капитан. Запястья охвачены напрочь залитыми кровью наручниками, прикреплёнными толстыми цепями к стенам.

Тело - сплошь в пятнах: фиолетовых, синих, зеленоватых и красных... так много красного... словно капризный ребёнок смешал подряд все яркие краски. Калейдоскоп агонии.

Сквозь опухшие, разбитые глазницы смотрел только один глаз. При виде Спока он чуть расширился. От страха.

_Оставалось тридцать секунд._

Эта мысль наконец заставила Спока действовать. Освободить капитана до того, как его вернут на Энтерпрайз, он не успеет. Уйти без капитана - не вариант. Спок быстро развернулся и подбежал к небольшой консоли, что располагалась прямо возле шлюза. Экран то и дело вспыхивал красным светом тревоги, а пальцы Спока быстро летали над клавиатурой.

_Пятнадцать секунд._

Спок заработал быстрее, пытаясь найти способ обойти запущенный процесс самоликвидации.

_Десять._

Семь из восьми пунктов отключены.

_Четыре._

Раздался громкий "бип", которому завторили ещё несколько коротких сигналов, и тревога отключилась. Спок сорвал с одежды датчик и отбросил его к дверям трюма. Датчик тут же растворился в лучах транспортатора: Скотти пытался вернуть Спока обратно на Энтерпрайз. Наступившая тишина оглушала.

Услышав надломленный стон, Спок вздрогнул и подлетел к капитану. Цепи были крепкими и плотно скованными, чтобы их пленник оставался в абсолютной неподвижности. Споку потребовалось целых две минуты, чтобы освободить левую руку капитана.

Кирк закричал от боли: атрофированным мышцам спины, плеч и рук теперь снова приходилось двигаться. Спок старался действовать максимально осторожно, но знал, что растянутые и подвергшиеся длительному напряжению мышцы будут в любом случае болеть, поскольку кровь начинает снова поступать в ткани.

Спок вдруг понял, что капитан надломлено и беспрестанно о чём-то его умоляет. Перестать. Оставить его одного.

\- Капитан. Отдохните, сэр. Вы... не в себе. Ещё немного, и вы будете свободны, - пытаясь освободить правую руку капитана, коммандер подхватил его, перенося вес тела на себя. Контактная телепатия позволила ощутить глубокий шок, в котором находился человек.

В неверии Кирк еле слышно прошептал его имя. Разодранные окровавленные губы снова шевельнулись, на этот раз произнося имя громче:

\- Спок? - словно не доверяя тому, что услышит в ответ.

Спок вдруг вспомнил, что на нём всё ещё биокостюм. Удостоверившись, что у капитана отсутствуют признаки болезни - должно быть, этого корабля она не коснулась, - он снял верхний слой облачения, который скрывал его лицо от капитана.

\- Да. А теперь послушайте, капитан, использование последних сил на разговоры - неразумная трата энергии. Поэтому помолчите, а я пока вас освобожу.

Спок был уверен, что ему не показалось: на короткий миг губы капитана дёрнулись в усмешке. Кирк навалился на него всем телом, полностью потеряв сознание.

Спок обхватил наручник обеими руками, растягивая, и вскоре тот легко соскользнул с запястья капитана. Освободив Кирка, Спок замер, обдумывая наилучший план дальнейших действий. В медкабинете было три койки. Одна была... занята. Но две другие, похоже, никак не использовались.

Спок покрепче перехватил Кирка, и его желудок сделал кульбит, когда он почувствовал, как под кожей капитана сдвинулись сломанные кости. Земляне такие хрупкие. Нужно быть осторожнее. Двигаясь очень медленно, Спок понёс Кирка в лазарет. Разум продолжал бурную работу, но Спок старался идти медленно, чтобы не потревожить капитана.

Они одни на этом корабле, а транспортироваться на Энтерпрайз возможно, лишь убравшись с планетной орбиты. Ужасные травмы Кирка требовали немедленного осмотра доктора Маккоя. Однако если не заставить корабль двигаться, это "немедленно" случится только через 23,46 часов.

Максимально осторожно Спок опустил Кирка на больничную койку. Впервые он смог хорошенько взглянуть на капитана со стороны и оценить полученные им повреждения. Левая нога сломана, берцовая кость безобразно выглядывает наружу сквозь прорванную плоть. Многочисленные синяки и кровоподтёки покрывают всё тело от ног до груди. Удивительно, но среди них есть и следы от... от... _укусов_. Теперь, когда Спок их распознал, он увидел, что большинство синяков похожи на следы от пальцев, особенно на бедрах и шее. Судя по всему сломаны ребра, а также, исходя из числа поверхностных синяков, присутствует внутреннее кровотечение.

Логика шептала Споку, что нужно раздобыть питьевую воду или ещё что-либо, что поможет побороть очевидное обезвоживание, но он продолжал просто стоять, глядя на покалеченное тело капитана. Спок протянул руку, но остановился в нескольких миллиметрах от плеча Кирка, отдёрнул её, не желая причинять ему лишней боли. Спок осознал, что его трикодер до сих пор находится в грузовом отсеке, там, куда он поставил его, прежде чем взломать металлическую дверь, которая отделяла Кирка (_от него_) от спасения. Трикодер не был панацеей, но мог дать _хоть какую-то_ информацию о состоянии капитана. Если бы Спок убедился, что жизнь Кирка в относительной безопасности, он смог бы полностью сосредоточиться на выведении корабля из пагубного поля этой планеты.

Но он просто стоял и смотрел. Даже в обмороке черты Кирка искажала боль. Судя по тому, как он был подвешен, оба его плеча скорее всего вывихнуты. Запястья опухли, кожа на них содрана, словно капитан непрестанно боролся, пытался освободиться, пока совсем не выбился из сил.

Спок заставил себя оторвать взгляд от капитана и осмотреться. Отвратительный запах преследовал. Спок легко представил, какое разрушительное воздействие может оказать на капитана вид убитого офицера Звёздного флота. Спок быстро взломал несколько кабинетов, надеясь, что лазарет этого корабля организован приблизительно так же, как на "Энтерпрайз". Он нашёл несколько стандартных одеял и использовал одно из них, чтобы накрыть труп, после чего вывез койку в другой отсек. Спок не видел способа быстро убрать спёкшуюся кровь, кроме как накрыть эти места оставшимися одеялами. Не лучший выход, но вполне подходящий для данной ситуации. Нашёл он и репликатор, а также очень примитивный медицинский трикодер. Добывая воду для промывания ран капитана, Спок размышлял над загадками этого корабля.

Все системы были запрограммированы на кардассианском, однако дизайн корабля походил на клингонский. Контрольные панели, приборы и мебель были, как минимум, трёхсотлетней давности. Спок сильно сомневался, что найденные во взломанных кабинетах медикаменты ещё можно использовать. Медицинские инструменты больше походили на орудия пыток. Спок попытался использовать репликатор, чтобы добыть воду для капитана, но, к его неудовольствию, тот оказался сломан. Продолжая осмотр помещений, Спок обнаружил несколько ржавых контейнеров с водой. Он осторожно провёл над ними трикодером и, не обнаружив отрицательных показателей, с ещё большей осторожностью попробовал воду на вкус. Несвежая и не самая чистая, но, поскольку микробов и бактерий не обнаружено, это лучше, чем ничего. Спок разорвал одно из одеял на полоски и принялся протирать обнажённое тело капитана.

Первым делом он намочил полоску ткани и приложил её к губам Кирка. Было заметно, что капитан ужасно обезвожен. Регидрационная терапия должна будет проходить довольно медленно. Другим концом ткани Спок вытер часть крови. Незнакомый медицинский трикодер не функционировал. Спока немного успокаивало то, что сердце капитана билось достаточно сильно и быстро. Возможно, даже слишком быстро. Спок медленно протёр губы капитана вновь смоченной тканью, чтобы часть воды попала ему в рот. Кирк не шевельнулся.

Другой полоской ткани Спок промокнул сочащиеся кровью раны. Он как мог обернул тканью открытые переломы, чтобы их хотя бы не касался корабельный воздух, и наложил шины. Предпринимать что-либо ещё без медицинского заключения было опасно. Звёздный флот интенсивно тренировал своих офицеров в оказании первой помощи, и сейчас Спок был за это благодарен.

Теперь, когда часть крови с тела Кирка была смыта, Спок заметил ещё больше укусов - он отчётливо видел следы от резцов - и ушибов. Это ужасало, но Споку удалось удержать эмоции под контролем. До тех пор, пока он не повернул Кирка на бок, чтобы обмыть его спину. Капитан много потерял в весе, и теперь кости лопаток остро торчали под кожей. Всё было изуродовано синяками, кровоподтёками и следами укусов. Было видно, что зубы не просто прокалывали кожу, а надрывали её, словно их обладатель не мог себя контролировать.

И кровь. Большая её часть высохла и сходила хлопьями, но всё ещё сочилась по ягодицам и бёдрам Кирка.

Рука Спока судорожно сжалась на бедре капитана, заставив того застонать, даже будучи в бессознательном состоянии. Этот стон был полон такого страха и отчаяния, что Спок едва не отшатнулся, позволив телу капитана безвольно упасть обратно на кровать. Но Спок сдержался. Он не хотел причинять капитану ещё больше боли и вместо этого положил на кровать ещё одно одеяло, чтобы обернуть его вокруг бёдер Кирка.

Капитана не просто похитили. Не просто удерживали против воли на чужом корабле почти две недели. Не просто избивали, нет. Похоже, похитители использовали абсолютно _все_ средства, чтобы сломать Кирка. Его тело.

Спок боялся того, как это могло повлиять на разум капитана.

***

Спустя час Спок убедился, что Кирк страдает от жара. Неудивительно, учитывая многочисленные повреждения. Увести Кирка с этого корабля стало основной задачей, и, оставив его всё так же без сознания лежать в лазарете, Спок направился к мостику.

Связаться с "Энтерпрайз" до возникновения короткого "окна" в помехах было невозможно. Пилотировать этот корабль Спок не рисковал, поскольку на "Энтерпрайз" могли счесть это актом агрессии и открыть по ним огонь. Осмотрев панель управления, Спок понял, что даже такая возможность отсутствовала, поскольку перед бегством бывшие владельцы корабля позаботились, чтобы уже никто и никогда не смог заставить этот корабль взлететь. Исходя из объёма нанесённых повреждений, древности аппаратуры и очевидного недостатка необходимых знаний тем, кто стал причиной этих неисправностей, Спок подсчитал, что сумеет починить панель управления... в течение часа.

Но донёсшиеся из лазарета крики заставили Спока сорваться туда ещё до того, как он осознал что делает. Душераздирающие, срывающиеся в хрип, почти нечеловеческие крики. В них слышались боль и абсолютное отчаяние. Не знай Спок о том, что они на корабле одни, он никогда бы не поверил, что эти крики принадлежат его капитану.

Кирк жался в углу лазарета, в ужасе осматриваясь вокруг. Крик за криком словно насильно вытягивали у него из горла. Сломанные пальцы невозможно было сжать в кулаки для самообороны, поэтому они лишь безвольно лежали поверх коленей, и это выглядело так, будто капитан пытался стать как можно меньше, чтобы оказаться подальше от того, что он видел.

\- Капитан, - голос Спока был тих и спокоен, совершенно не выдавая шока, который он получил от увиденного. Он сделал шаг вперёд, затем ещё. Что бы ни видел перед собой Кирк, одно было ясно: своего старшего помощника он не замечал.

Поддавшись инстинкту, Спок протянул руку и осторожно коснулся пальцами пси-точек: висок, скула, шея рядом с тем местом, где стучит пульс. Спок прошептал слова слияния. И совершенно не был готов к погружению в тот хаос, куда его тут же выбросило.

_Нет! Нетнетнетнет-_

_Капитан, вы должны успокоиться. Вы в безопасности. Со мной._ Вместо ожидаемой Споком тьмы, разум Кирка был водоворотом цвета и звуков, картинки воспоминаний атаковали его одна за другой, пока не навалились все разом и не затянули Спока внутрь себя. Он был прикован цепями, его избивали. С каждым наносимым ударом кто-то жестоко хохотал, насмехаясь над ним. Спок чувствовал _память/воспоминание/реальность_ каждого нанесённого удара. Он был на планете, где прятал за своей спиной маленького землянина от тёмной высокой фигуры - _отчаяние/голод/отвращение..._

_Нет, только не здесь! Только не снова! Я не могу...  
не могу/не могу/не могу_

_Капитан. Джим._ Джим! _Ты в безопасности. Ты должен успокоиться._

Спок ощутил волну узнавания, и всё же страх продолжал пропитывать всё вокруг, проходил красной нитью. Желудок Спока свело от отвращения при одной только мысли, что Джим может так бояться чего-либо хоть как-то связанного с _ним_.

_Спок?.._ Ментальная картинка тьмы, чернильно-чёрных теней теперь словно бы боится Спока. Каким-то образом старпом становится более реальным, цельным, от него исходит ощущение безопасности. Спок - словно невозможно высокая крепость защищающая от кошмаров.

_Да. Вы должны взять себя в руки, пока не нанесли непоправимого вреда своему телу. Когда вы успокоитесь, я смогу вам помочь. _И снова ментальная картинка того, как ночные кошмары пытаются вырваться на свободу, но сдерживаются Споком. Словно он - единственное, что держит их в клетке.

Спок готов разорвать слияние, но мысли Джима, его психика _тянут _назад. Спок словно опутан нитями. Сотнями, миллионами тонких нитей, что удерживают их подсознания вместе. Спок пытается выбраться, но подсознание Джима вцепилось в него, словно ребёнок в любимое одеяло.

_Нет. нет. только не снова один. Нет... не уходи... не могу..._

Спок даёт безмолвное обещание и мягко освобождается.

Глаз Кирка приоткрыт, на израненных щеках блестят слёзы. Спок опускает руку и встряхивает её. От пальцев как будто... что-то тянется. До этого Спок осуществлял слияние разумов только на Вулкане, к тому же под строгим руководством своего отца. Партнёрами выступали чистокровные вулканцы, поэтому, конечно же, такого "сырого" и эмоционального контакта у Спока никогда не было. Шквал чужих эмоций срывал собственный, и без того хрупкий, контроль над гневом и злостью, направленными на того, кто посмел сотворить такое с капитаном. Спок поспешил окружить себя ментальными щитами, заперев за ними эмоции.

Он уложил Кирка... нет, _Джима_... обратно на кровать и помог отпить воды. После настолько близкого контакта разумов было трудно обращаться к капитану так официально. Это казалось... неправильным.

Джим, похоже, не мог остановить медленно льющиеся слёзы, хотя было удивительным, как его тело вообще может производить их при таком сильном обезвоживании. Его капитан выглядел оцепеневшим и несчастным. Закутанный в одеяло и неспособный самостоятельно держать ёмкость с водой. Спок бесстрастно ему помогал.

Он помог Кирку как можно удобнее устроиться на койке и поправил одеяло. Кожа капитана будто стала горячее. На лбу проступили капельки пота, тело бил озноб. Так продолжалось несколько минут, пока Кирк снова не провалился в беспамятство.

\- Капитан, я должен как можно скорее забрать вас с этого корабля.

***

Служба на мостике - это то, к чему привыкаешь далеко не сразу. Хикару Сулу сидел в капитанском кресле и поглядывал вокруг, напряжённо вжимаясь в жёсткую спинку сидения. Состав альфа-смены сегодня был нестандартным. Чехов спокойно ожидал приказов, находясь за своей приборной панелью. Лейтенант Ухура сидела к ИО капитана вполоборота с напряжённо-прямой спиной и таким хмурым лицом, что Сулу казалось: оторви он её от работы, и она запросто откусит ему голову. Энсин Келли, что подменяла Спока у научной станции, бесцельно смотрела в космос на экране. Заместитель самого Сулу, Джофф Мэйтос, тоже сидел в напряжении, созерцая рыжую планету, яркие лилово-синие вспышки электронных помех и вражеское судно. С минуты на минуту на мостик должен был вернуться мистер Скотт. Он ходил в инженерную, чтобы проверить... чтобы что-то проверить. Сулу так и не понял, что конкретно Скотти сказал ему, и очень боялся выдать свою некомпетентность перед командой.

\- Сэр, входящее сообщение от Звёздного флота.

\- Та-а-ак. Ладно. Я... я приму его здесь. Спасибо, лейтенант.

Ухура кивнула, после чего на экране появился адмирал Пайк:

\- Приветствую, лейтенант.

\- Адмирал, - Cулу сел в кресле ровнее. Может, ему всё же не устроят разнос при стольких свидетелях?

\- Статус? - спросил Пайк.

\- Всё ещё в ожидании, сэр.

Адмирал выглядел слегка сбитым с толку.

\- Что по поводу моего приказа?

"Приказа? - мысленно опешил Сулу. - Но Скотт не говорил..."

\- Не совсем понимаю, о чём речь, сэр. По-прежнему никаких вестей о капитане Кирке и коммандере Споке, сэр. Возобновить поиски жизненных форм и телепортировать их на "Энтерпрайз" мы сможем лишь через шесть часов.

\- У вас был новый приказ, лейтенант Сулу.

Сулу моргнул. _Новый_ приказ? То есть... _не_ включающий спасение капитана и старпома?

\- Вы должны были встретиться с судном "Рилайант", - произнёс Пайк. - Ещё час назад. Исполняющий обязанности капитана Скотт был об этом информирован.

"О-о-о, чёрт. Убью этого шотландца".

Сулу не довелось долго служить у капитана Пайка, но он всегда хорошо умел читать людей. В глазах адмирала явно читалось беспокойство, а также злость оттого, что ему приходится передавать неприятные для экипажа "Энтерпрайз" приказы.

\- Эм... У нас произошла... неполадка... с двигателем. Мистер Скотт пошёл проверить, сэр.

\- Неполадка, значит, - протянул Пайк. - С двигателем.

Тот же сарказм, что и тогда, насчёт "парковочного тормоза". Ох, так недалеко и до разжалования обратно в кадеты.

\- Да, сэр.

Чехов повернулся в своём кресле спиной к адмиралу и с комично круглыми глазами уставился на Сулу.

"Мда-а, надо будет помочь парню поработать над его покерфейсом".

Несмотря на то, что правило "всегда прикрывай задницу своему командиру" не являлось официальным, его явно требовалось выгравировать золотыми буквами где-то в учебниках Академии ЗФ.

\- Дайте-ка угадаю, - продолжал адмирал, - и починка двигателя займёт...

\- Около шести часов, сэр.

Уголок губ Пайка дёрнулся вверх:

\- Принято. Конец связи.

На экран тут же вернулось изображение, которое экипаж наблюдал уже много дней.

Сулу встретился взглядом с Чеховым и выдавил улыбку. Он очень надеялся, что выглядит как уверенный в себе человек. А не человек, вот-вот готовый обмочить штаны.

Внезапно станция Чехова разразилась шквалом гудков. Павел тут же крутанулся в кресле, а Сулу снова сел напряжённо-прямо в кресле капитана.

\- Сэр! - воскликнул Чехов. - Судно! Оно двигается!

Сулу прикусил язык, чтобы не наорать на юного энсина. Он и сам видел, что судно движется, чёрт подери!

Вражеский корабль летел на импульсной тяге... _к Энтерпрайз_.

\- Жёлтая тревога. Орудия наготове. Лейтенант, можете вызвать их?

\- Пока нет, сэр.

\- Приблизить изображение на пятьдесят процентов.

Весь мостик смотрел, как маленький корабль уходит с орбиты и направляется к ним.

\- Сэр! С нами хотят связаться!

\- На экран! - рявкнул Сулу.

На экране появилось лицо Спока. Он выглядел невредимым.

\- Коммандер Спок! - ещё никогда в своей жизни Сулу не был так рад кого-либо видеть. Реакцией на явное облегчение в голосе рулевого стала исчезнувшая под чёлкой поднятая бровь вулканца.

\- Лейтенант... Я нашёл капитана. Информируйте доктора, что двое будут телепортированы прямиком в лазарет. Мы будем в зоне досягаемости транспортатора ровно через одну минуту двадцать две секунды. Активируйте тягловый луч и поместите этот корабль в грузовой отсек номер три.

\- Да, сэр.

В ответ Спок кивнул, и его изображение исчезло с экрана.

\- Сулу - доктору Маккою!

\- Чего там? - голос доктора был хриплым со сна, и в нём слышалось явное недовольство досрочным пробуждением.

\- Коммандер Спок, сэр! Он нашёл капитана! Они телепортируются напрямую в лазарет!

Послышался глухой стук удара и последовавшая за ним ругань.

\- Давно пора, мать твою! До связи!

***

В полубессознательном состоянии Джим ощутил, как кто-то взял его на руки. Такое простое действие, несмотря на всю бережность, осторожность, с какой оно было сделано, вызвало ужасную боль в каждом уголке тела. Чувствуя тошноту, Джим снова застонал. Его держал кто-то очень тёплый, и Кирк понял, что тянется к этому теплу. Оно его успокаивало.

\- В скором времени мы прибудем на Энтерпрайз, капитан. - Слова прозвучали где-то над ухом, и Джим запоздало понял, что его несут по кораблю на руках, словно невесту. По идее для мужчины это вроде как унизительно, но в тот момент ему было откровенно насрать. Всё, чего Джим хотел, это поскорее убраться с этого корабля.

Должно быть вскоре он потерял сознание, потому как в следующий момент Спок уже стоял на платформе транспортатора. Когда их охватил ослепительный свет, Джим ощутил тошноту и поспешил зажмуриться.

\- Господи боже! Неси его сюда!

Если бы у Джима ещё оставались силы, он обязательно бы улыбнулся тревоге в голосе Боунза. Вокруг было слишком много людей, слишком много света и звуков. Джима преследовало нелепое желание сделаться как можно меньше, но стоило ему напрячь тело, как область рёбер пронзило болью и он застонал.

Этот негромкий звук прервал всю бурную активность лазарета. Всё вокруг внезапно замерло. Джим слышал лишь, как где-то под ухом бешено стучит сердце Спока. Джим стиснул зубы, стараясь не блевануть на глазах у всех. Всё вокруг кружилось каруселью, он уже ничего не понимал...

\- Хорошо, Спок. Клади его сюда. Только осторожно. Осторожно!..

Джим ощутил мягкость биокровати. Приятное тепло покинуло его, но он продолжал тянуться за ним, искать этот источник покоя.

Когда шею пронзила боль, Джим открыл глаз и увидел Боунза с гипошприцем в руках. Доктор склонялся над ним, и его лицо профессионально не выдавало ни единой эмоции. Только в глазах была настоящая паника.

Может, всё это лишь сон? Всего лишь очередная галлюцинация? Он ведь видел их сотни. В голове потоком проносились видения об ошибках прошлого, о его желаниях. Люди, которых не могло быть на том корабле, стояли перед ним, как живые, разговаривали, умоляли, плакали.

Всё больше и больше Джим утверждался в мысли, что всё происходящее - очередной сон, очередная его фантазия о том, как он наконец-то оказался в безопасности. После такого слишком больно просыпаться. Реальность не была ему подругой. Джим чувствовал, как горит его тело, ужасная жажда терзает так, что перед глазами всё расплывается и остаётся только отступить, запереть себя в собственном сознании. Джим уже не верил мягкости кровати под собой и боли от уколов гипошприцев Боунза.

Всё это происходит лишь в его голове.

И это означало, что Спок... что он никогда...

Внезапно накатившее отчаяние убедило Джима, что лучше всего уже никогда не просыпаться. Слишком больно.

***

**Звёздная дата: 2259.60**

Спок не предвидел подобных осложнений. Для вулканца медитация была способом сконцентрироваться на катре, своей психике, наладить связь с самим собой. И невозможность достижения этой гармонии сбивала с толку. Сводила с ума.

Спок упрямо продолжал сидеть на коленях в своей каюте. Воздух был наполнен ароматом благовония, так густо, что Спок едва ли не ощущал его на языке. Он считал удары своего сердца, вдохи и выдохи и _жаждал _вернуть контроль над своими эмоциями. Спок испытывал проблемы с медитацией уже второй раз в своей жизни, и это приводило его в бешенство. А тот факт, что в бешенство его приводило нечто настолько нелогичное, крайне... раздражал.

Капитан называл такое состояние "шилом в заднице".

Раздался гудок, и из каютского коммуникатора послышался голос доктора:

\- Маккой - Споку. Я же знаю, что ты не на мостике, чёрт возьми. Ты мне нужен. Живо в лазарет. Конец связи.

Спок ощутил, как его пульс тут же ускорился. Сердце начало проталкивать сквозь вены увеличенный объем крови. Спок быстро затушил благовоние и смахнул с плеч церемониальное одеяние. Когда оно упало на пол к ногам, Спок снял шелковые штаны и поспешно переоделся в форму Звездного флота. Тот факт, что его присутствие потребовалось в лазарете очень... тревожил. В ожидании, пока тело капитана полностью излечится, Маккой никого к нему не допускал. Доктор расспрашивал Спока о том, что же произошло на вражеском судне, но, будучи усиленно занятым лечением капитана, так и не заметил, что Спок нехарактерно для себя стремится уклониться от ответов.

После спасения капитана старпом очень редко покидал свою каюту и никого к себе не пускал, в основном появляясь на людях лишь во время смен на мостике. Хуже всего было то, что Маккой запретил ему заглядывать в лазарет, разрешив придти только тогда, когда доктор сам сочтёт это нужным.

Ожидание было невыносимо. Спок связался с командованием Звёздного флота и доложил о том, как нашёл капитана на вражеском корабле, умалчивая о природе нанесённых ему повреждений. Командование приказало поделиться предположениями по поводу причин похищения капитана и засыпало всевозможными вопросами. Было неприятно наблюдать, как адмирал Пайк теряет самообладание.

Спок не упоминал о слиянии разумов и тех шокирующих образах, которые он при этом увидел. Он и сам пока не успел отсортировать то, чему стал свидетелем, проникнув в голову капитана. И кроме того, как бы неприятно ни было это признавать, услышав крики Кирка, Спок поддался эмоциям: осуществил слияние разумов, не получив на то согласия, и тем самым нарушил семнадцать пунктов устава Звёздного флота.

Эффективность турболифтов оставляла желать лучшего: дорога до лазарета заняла довольно долгое время. Спок сделал мысленную пометку донести об этом упущении мистеру Скотту. Тем временем двери турболифта разъехались в стороны, пропуская Спока к пункту назначения.

\- Спок! Ты уже здесь! Видимо, торопился.

"Это очевидно", - подумал старпом.

\- Что ж, проходи. Можешь пройти к нему.

Капитан Кирк по-прежнему лежал на биокровати и спал. Почему-то сейчас он казался меньше и чересчур молодым. Его глаза быстро двигались под веками, свидетельствуя о фазе "быстрого сна". На капитане была свободная больничная сорочка, руки лежали по бокам поверх голубого лазаретного одеяла. Спок замер на месте, ошеломлённый внезапным, сильным и неуместным желанием взять капитана за руку. Как будто прикосновение поможет убедиться в реальности лежащего на кровати Кирка. Такая жажда касания была нелогичной.

Спок сцепил за спиной руки, продолжая смотреть на капитана. Благодаря стараниям доктора Маккоя синяки почти сошли, превратившись в жёлто-зелёные пятна. Пальцы и запястья Кирка всё ещё были опухшими, но уже не так сильно, как на том корабле. Плечи капитана покрывали те же синяки, слегка поблёкшие, но по крайней мере Спок видел, что кости под кожей расположены правильно.

Маккой мотнул головой в сторону, давая Споку понять, что хочет поговорить наедине.

Джим тихо простонал во сне, и Спок сцепил руки за спиной ещё крепче, проходя в личный кабинет доктора Маккоя. Тот, не говоря ни слова, прошёл за свой стол, извлек из ящика бутылку с янтарной жидкостью и стакан. Налил в него алкоголь и тут же вылил обратно, тяжело вздохнув так, словно только что исполнил непосильную задачу. Ненадолго прижал стакан ко лбу. Спок вошёл в кабинет следом, сел на стул и, поставив локти на колени, переплёл пальцы напротив своего лица. В кабинете воцарилось напряжённое молчание, нарушаемое лишь негромким гулом летящего сквозь космос корабля.

\- Он не очнётся.

Слова доктора были произнесены таким тревожным тоном и были пропитаны таким явным страхом, что Спок на секунду перестал дышать. Он приподнял бровь в немом вопросе, пользуясь моментом, чтобы внутренне собраться.

\- Вы знаете, какие капитан получил повреждения. Все переломы, внутреннее кровотечение, жар и заражение не представляли сложности. Никаких проблем. Разрыв от... от сексуального насилия требовал хирургического вмешательства, но опять же... ничего сложного, - в словах Маккоя не было ни намёка на так свойственное людям хвастовство. Спок понимал, что доктор всего лишь перечисляет факты. Маккой крепче обхватил стакан.

\- Его просто словно там нет. Он не отвечает на болевую стимуляцию. С самим телом всё в порядке. По крайней мере, насколько оно может быть в порядке, восстанавливаясь после таких… - голос Маккоя дрогнул, - травм. Но вот Джим...

Спок мог лишь молча смотреть на доктора. В горле словно сформировался какой-то комок. Когда же он заговорил, голос звучал глуше, чем обычно:

\- Зачем вы позвали меня сюда, чтобы сообщить об этом, доктор? По логике эту информацию можно было донести через коммуникационную связь.

Доктор отпустил стакан и растёр ладонями лицо.

\- Мне нужно, чтобы вы что-нибудь попробовали. Какое-нибудь ваше вулканское вуду, - доктор изобразил пальцами нечто, что должно было означать какой-то мистический жест, но на деле выглядело скорее как мышечный спазм.

Спок поднял бровь.

\- Слушайте, чёрт побери. Я знаю, что за последний год нашего пребывания на этом грёбаном корабле вы стали друзьями. Мне просто нужно, чтобы вы... дали ему что-то вроде... подзатыльника.

\- П-подзатыльника... сэр?

Лицо доктора потемнело. Он так резко поднялся, что стул, на котором он сидел, упал на пол. В самой нелогичной манере Маккой начал размахивать руками, разразился целой тирадой, периодически бубня себе под нос и расхаживая по кабинету. Доктор настолько погрузился в свою ругань, что и не заметил, как Спок покинул кабинет.

Находясь в такой близости от капитана, Спок чувствовал себя некомфортно. Судя по всему задуманное займёт какое-то время, поэтому Спок придвинул к биокровати стул.

_Я знаю, что вы стали друзьями..._

Действительно. Спок не стремился к дружеским отношениям с кем-либо, но капитан счёл необходимым проводить с ним время. Принятие пищи, бесчисленные партии в шахматы, поздние беседы после окончания смены, во время которых они обсуждали завершённые миссии.

Спок не являлся вулканским целителем разума. И не был советником с Земли. У Звёздного флота имелись строгие регулировки по поводу видов, способных к телепатии. Нельзя вступать в контакт, не получив на то согласия. Люди… так трепетно относятся к своим секретам. У Спока не было ни малейшего желания вступать в ещё более близкий контакт с человеком, с которым он и без того ежедневно рядом. Ему потребовались годы медитаций и рефлексии, чтобы как следует выстроить ментальные щиты, необходимые для преподавания в Академии, где он постоянно был окружён такими нелогичными и чужеродными эмоциями.

И всё же, прежде чем погрузиться в разум капитана и успокоить его демонов, Спок не раздумывал ни секунды, и теперь отчётливо чувствовал свою вину. Не он ли виноват в теперешнем состоянии капитана? Возможно ли, что он совершил ошибку? Вулканцы не ошибаются, когда дело касается ментальных способностей, неотъемлемой части их культуры. Но - как Джим часто любит ему напоминать - он вулканец лишь наполовину... Спок прокручивал в голове каждую секунду, проведённую на клингонском корабле. Он ощущал чувство вины не впервые. Спок признавал, что виноват во многом. Иногда, когда не удавалось заснуть, он вспоминал все свои неудачи во время службы на "Энтерпрайз", гадая, мог ли он спасти свою мать, свою планету, если бы вёл себя по-другому... Мог ли он предотвратить теперешнее состояние своего друга, его похищение, пытки?

Спок вздохнул. Так глубоко, что от его дыхания волосы на голове капитана шевельнулись. Спок протянул руку к лицу Кирка. Пальцы стало покалывать, и Спок сжал и снова разжал их, прежде чем мягко и легко коснуться прохладной кожи.

\- Мой разум к твоему разуму. Твои мысли к моим...

В этот раз все цвета и оттенки были приглушены. Их многообразие исчезло, и теперь поверхность сознания Кирка была пугающе спокойной. Спок вдруг ощутил странное нежелание исследовать эту версию сознания капитана. Сейчас он ощущал себя незваным гостем как никогда раньше.

_\- Привет. Ты кто?_

Если бы такое было возможно, Спок уронил бы челюсть от удивления. Он наклонил голову вбок, рассматривая маленькое создание перед собой. Человек. Биологический возраст: приблизительно тринадцать лет. Волосы пострижены машинкой, очень коротко. Кожа мальчика очень тонкая, мышцы сухие, слаборазвитые.

Но умный любопытный взгляд голубых глаз был всё тем же. Даже годы спустя он оставался прежним.

_\- Я - Спок. Вы не помните меня, капитан?_

Мальчик сморщил нос в недоумении.

_\- Капитан? Никакой я не капитан. Меня зовут Джим. И... нет. Я тебя не знаю. Почему ты здесь? Тоже прячешься?_

_\- Я искал вас, капи... Джим._

Мальчик вздёрнул подбородок и прищурился. Всё его тело будто бы ощетинилось, источая агрессию.

_\- Зачем тебе меня искать? Ты работаешь на него? Я НЕ ВЕРНУСЬ туда! Ни за что!_

Внимание Спока привлекло воспоминание, которое начало транслироваться на фоне приглушенного пейзажа, как слегка расфокусированная голограмма. Он увидел, как эта странная детская-недетская версия Джима укладывает в сооруженную из одеял постель другого ребёнка, ещё младше. Кирк положил рядом с мальчиком истрёпанную и грязную мягкую игрушку. Джим задумчиво качнулся на пятках и отошёл к передней части пещеры, где у входа ещё один мальчик, лишь ненамного младше Кирка, очевидно, нёс вахту.

_\- Кев болен. И голоден. Мы должны найти еду. Ему нужны лекарства, Джимми._

Джим из воспоминания поднял подбородок - до боли знакомый Споку жест. Капитан делал так всегда, когда Спок указывал ему на нелогичность его действий.

_\- Я знаю, Том! Думаешь, я не знаю?_ \- Джим выглянул в темноту ночи и поднял голову к звездам. _\- Я скоро вернусь. Я знаю способ. Знаю, как раздобыть еды._

_\- Не хочу, чтобы ты на это смотрел,_ \- Спок почувствовал, как острый палец тычет его в грудь. К удивлению вулканца, слабое воспоминание вспыхнуло и пропало. Он сосредоточил внимание на маленьком, но оттого не менее властном Джиме, что стоял перед ним. Посмотрел на него с высоты своего роста. Не имея абсолютно никакого опыта общения с человеческими подростками, Спок чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

_\- Приношу свои извинения. Мне неизвестно, кого вы имеете в виду, говоря "на него". Я работаю... вообще-то на вас. Доктор Маккой попросил меня вас разыскать._

_\- Боунз?_ \- ещё одно воспоминание, на этот раз менее расплывчатое: Маккой и Джим, оба в форме Звёздного флота, уже наполовину раздетые страстно целуются, лёжа на полу спальни в общежитии.

_\- Эй!_ \- оскорблённо окликает Джим. - _Это _личное_!_

Спок едва держался за своё сознание. Он резко мотнул головой, пытаясь выгнать засевшие образы. Нийота однажды использовала при нём коллоквиализм _"развидеть"_, и Спок вдруг в полной мере понял значение этого выражения.

_\- Я... Я прошу прощения._

_\- Ты что, какой-то извращенец?_ \- Джим шагнул вперёд. - _Погоди-ка, ты... зеленеешь?_ \- он смотрел на Спока снизу вверх и завороженно протянул руку, чтобы потрогать ухо вулканца. Лицо мальчишки вдруг приобрело озорное выражение, а уголок губ изогнулся в усмешке. И тут же вспыхнуло ещё одно воспоминание, словно предыдущую сцену промотали немного вперёд. Маккой из воспоминания сладко стонал, пока парень перед ним целовал его живот, опускаясь всё ниже, потираясь щекой об эрекцию, скрытую форменными брюками. Пальцы крепче сжимают светлые волосы и тянут парня обратно наверх, увлекая в очередной жадный поцелуй.

Спок резко отворачивается. И от воспоминания, и от ехидного мальчишки, широкая улыбка которого, кажется, открывает все имеющиеся зубы.

_\- Теперь всё ясно. Ты точно на Него не работаешь. Никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то так сильно смущался._

Спок помедлил, чтобы перевести дух, а затем повернулся обратно, избегая взглядом (но по-прежнему отлично слыша) воспоминание, что продолжало мерцать где-то левее. Уголком глаза он видел, как сплетаются тела Маккоя и взрослого Кирка.

_\- Смущаюсь я или нет, не относится к делу. Кто тот, кого вы сочли моим начальником?_

Все следы веселья разом исчезли с лица подростка.

_\- Я не люблю о нём говорить. Он плохой человек._

Джим отступил назад, явно приготовившись бежать. Что-то подсказывало Споку, что он не должен этого допустить. Он протянул к Джиму руку, жестом моля не убегать.

_\- Я понимаю. Прежде чем ты уйдешь, могу ли я задать вопрос?_

_\- Боже, ты очень забавно разговариваешь. Так официально,_ \- мальчик пожал плечами. - _Конечно спрашивай. Я не отвечу, если не захочу._

_\- Действительно. Не желаешь ли ты вернуться со мной? Маккой... твой... Боунз... ему очень нужно, чтобы ты вернулся. Он очень расстроен._

Мальчик смотрел на Спока равнодушно, но в глубине голубых глаз что-то мелькнуло.

_\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Здесь я в безопасности. Я бывал здесь и раньше. Мне нравится, что никто не может меня отыскать. Ну, кроме тебя. Но я не думаю, что ты навредишь мне._

_\- Нет, капитан... Джим. Я не причиню тебе вреда,_ \- Спок чувствовал своё бессилие, и это начинало его злить. Ему требовалось получить ответы. От кого прячется эта молодая версия Джима? Почему он боится возвращаться? Не задумываясь о последствиях, Спок вдруг обнаружил, что в поиске ответов проталкивается дальше в сознание Кирка.

Ещё больше вспышек воспоминаний, слишком хрупких, чтобы Спок мог полностью увидеть их содержание. Все они скорее похожи на воспоминания о расфокусированных голограммах, чем на яркие картинки, виденные им ранее. А потом ощущение, будто кто-то вздрогнул от удивления, чувство чужой обиды - и Спока _вытолкнуло _из сознания Кирка, так сильно, что он был вынужден отшатнуться.

Спок со стоном отдёрнул пальцы от неподвижного лица Кирка.

\- Какого чёрта произошло? Почему так долго? Что? - Судя по потоку вопросов, доктор понял, что Спок осуществлял слияние разумов, и теперь желал получить ответы. Видимо, Маккой стоял в коридоре, поскольку старпом услышал быстро приближающиеся шаги.

Спок был рад, что всё-таки решил присесть на стул, иначе, отшатнувшись от такого резкого разрыва слияния, он оказался бы на полу.

\- Доктор... - голова Спока все ещё кружилась от резкого разрыва слияния. Из странных вспышек памяти Джима в сознании Спока выгравировалось единственное имя. Спок цеплялся за него, не желая отпускать, понимая, что это имя - ключ к разгадке.

\- Кто... кто такой Кодос?

_

*песенка _Pop goes the Weasel_

_All around the mulberry bush,  
The monkey chased the weasel.  
The monkey thought it was all in fun,  
Pop! Goes the weasel_


	2. Chapter 2

\- Капитан, вам пришло сообщение по закрытому каналу. Оно откроется по вашему запросу.

Чистый голос лейтенанта Ухуры прервал молчаливые размышления Спока. Путь "Энтерпрайз" лежал к звездной базе Jy-420, обширному медицинскому учреждению. Доктору Маккою требовалось подтверждение правильности его исследований. Он опасался, что вирус, ударивший по такому количеству экипажа, все ещё находится на борту. С тем, что проверка на медицинской звёздной базе не будет для "Энтерпрайз" лишней, согласился и Звёздный флот.

\- Спасибо, лейтенант. Я приму его в кабинете капитана. Мистер Сулу, управление на вас.

\- Да, сэр.

Спок поднялся с кресла, резко одернул китель и поспешил покинуть мостик, чтобы скорее погрузиться в относительное спокойствие рабочей зоны капитана. Спок всегда считал, что Кирк абсолютно неорганизован, однако в кабинете признаков тому не находилось. На небольшой полке стояли несколько винтажных бумажных книг. Деревянная рамка окаймляла две фотографии: на одной был винтажный земной автомобиль, совсем новый, сияющий в лучах солнца, а на другой - тот же самый автомобиль, но уже смятый и искорёженный почти до неузнавания. Других вещей капитана в кабинете не было. Спок сел в кресло и с помощью консоли вбил код для принятия сообщения.

\- Посол Спок.

\- Приветствую, Сп...

\- Мне требуется ваша помощь. - Перебивать старшего было верхом грубости и безкультурия, но Спок не колебался ни секунды.

Посол несколько раз быстро моргнул.

\- Что случилось?

\- Я должен получить больше информации о человеке по имени Кодос.

Спок пытался найти на него хоть что-нибудь в течение нескольких часов, но узнал лишь то, что этот человек был ответственен за целый ряд кровавых бесчинств на маленькой планетке Тарсус-4. Однако Спок не имел ни малейшего понятия, каким образом Кодос связан с Джимом Кирком. Файлы, касающиеся этой темы, были надёжно защищены, и при попытке их открытия на экране в несколько слоёв выскакивали красные окна с уведомлениями о дипломатических и правительственных ограничениях. У Спока не было разрешения на чтение этих документов.

Однако оно наверняка имелось у посла.

Спок заметил, что немолодое лицо его двойника бледнеет, а глаза распахиваются, выдавая шок.

\- С какой целью вы запрашиваете данную информацию?

\- От неё зависит безопасность капитана Кирка. - В воцарившейся тишине два Спока лишь безмолвно взирали друг на друга. Спок намеренно не выдавал ни лицом, ни телом ни единой эмоции, что сейчас его обуревали.

\- В моём времени Джим... Он... Пока его семья была в космосе, Джим некоторое время гостил у своих родственников на планете Тарсус-4. И во время его пребывания там начался ужасный голод. Еда была в дефиците. Губернатор Кодос казнил более четырёх тысяч человек, самолично решив, кто из поселенцев должен остаться в живых, а кого предать смерти. Джим был одним из девятерых, кому удалось выжить в той резне. Он всегда с неохотой рассказывал мне о том периоде своей жизни. Когда мы встретили Кодоса спустя годы после трагедии, капитан тут же утратил стабильность эмоционального состояния.

\- Значит, Кодос не погиб на планете?

\- Определённо нет. В конце концов, колонисты получили помощь от Звёздного флота. Прибывшие офицеры стали разбираться в случившемся, а Кодос воспользовался воцарившимся хаосом и сбежал.

Спок молчал, тщательно обдумывая полученную информацию.

\- Что случилось? - севшим голосом повторил посол Спок.

\- Я хочу попросить вас... оказать мне услугу.

Спок помолчал, пытаясь тщательно подобрать слова.

\- Достаньте из базы Звёздного флота файл о том, что произошло на Тарсусе-4 в _этом _времени. Информацию об _этом _Кодосе. Я должен получить эти файлы, но, даже являясь сыном Сарека, не обладаю к ним доступом.

\- Зачем тебе эта информация? - Спок ощутил зарождающуся злость в голосе старшего двойника, поскольку тому в третий раз приходилось повторять уже заданный вопрос.

На минуту Спок задумался, стоит ли рассказывать о случившемся. Разумеется, ему так или иначе придётся это сделать. Старший Спок заслуживает того, чтобы быть в курсе его подозрений. Спок помолчал ещё секунду, чтобы собраться с мыслями, и приступил к рассказу. Несмотря на то, что он говорил о похищении капитана, его телесных травмах и втором слиянии разумов, о котором попросил доктор, его слова не содержали эмоций и произносились без малейших интонаций.

Выражение лица старшего Спока, напротив, было далеко от собранно-безэмоционального. Большинство людей не придало бы этому значения, но Спок видел, что с каждой секундой рассказа лицо его двойника бледнеет все больше.

\- И в слиянии ты видел его молодую версию? Не взрослого человека, не капитана "Энтерпрайз", а ребёнка? И настоящие воспоминания?

\- Да, Старейшина. Было крайне... неожиданно увидеть воспоминание о капитане и докторе Маккое. Я нахожу крайне неприятным лицезрение настолько страстного физического контакта.

Тут же раздался звук, больше всего похожий на возмущенное "ах". Эмоция, отразившаяся на лице посла, могла быть классифицирована только как... _ужас_.

Поразительно. Они оба отреагировали одинаково. Спок ловил себя на том, что всё больше и больше думает об этом воспоминании, причём в самое неподходящее время. Недавно он понял, что стал резче вести себя с доктором Маккоем. Слишком уж личной была сцена, свидетелем которой ему невольно пришлось стать.

\- Поскольку капитан по сути закрылся внутри себя, - высказал свои предположения Спок, - я делаю вывод, что встреча с Кодосом имела место быть и в этом времени. Джим говорил, что ему необходимо прятаться, что он не чувствует себя в безопасности. Я полагаю, что, в какой бы части собственного сознания ни находился капитан, он останется там пребывать до тех пор, пока не будет точно уверен, что по возвращении ему не причинят вреда. Строжайшая секретность материалов также наводят меня на мысль о том, что Звёздный флот пойдёт на что угодно, лишь бы случившееся на планете и дальше оставалось для всех тайной.

\- Действительно.

Спок смотрел на своего двойника, пока тот обдумывал всё им сказанное.

\- Я думаю, ты должен привезти капитана сюда, на Новый Вулкан. Уверен, наши целители разума сумеют ему помочь. Я поговорю с нашим отцом и найду способ организовать всё как можно быстрее. А пока... - Посол набрал и отправил Споку несколько последовательностей буквенно-цифрового кода. - Надеюсь, эта информация даст ответы, которые ты ищешь. Удачи, Спок.

\- В удаче нет нужды. Но благодарю, Старейшина.

Спок закончил видеовызов и, не теряя ни секунды, воспользовался кодом своего двойника. Он был рад, что старший Спок смог сохранить свой статус Старейшины и в этом времени, хотя, разумеется, здесь он был больше известен как посол Салек. Лишь единицы знали, кто он на самом деле. Большинство же принимало посла Салека за одного из спасённых с Вулкана Старейшин. Вне всяких сомнений старший Спок обладал большой властью и мог помочь в решении крайне деликатных вопросов. Когда Сарек попросил Спока подтвердить личность его старшего двойника, у них состоялся любопытный разговор. Спок часто задавался вопросом, как именно старший Спок рассказал о себе отцу.

Компьютер издал серию негромких гудков, и Спок наконец получил доступ к необходимой информации. Превью появившегося на экране видео изображало застывший силуэт молодого Джеймса Кирка. Немного поколебавшись, Спок нажал на кнопку воспроизведения. Он в шоке смотрел, как рыдающая мать заключает тринадцатилетнего Кирка в крепкие объятия, а тот просто апатично стоит, не делая никаких попыток обнять её в ответ. Спок всегда знал капитана как гиперкинестетика. Тот испытывал к прикосновениям просто чрезмерную любовь даже для землянина. Капитан постоянно касался других, чаще всего даже того не замечая. Спока это... странно нервировало. Подросток на видео выглядел намного худее, чем в воспоминаниях Кирка. Его лицо было осунувшимся, измождённым, а тело совсем отощавшим. Волосы - такие же, как в воспоминании: очень коротко остриженные, почти налысо. Кожа - нездорового серого цвета. Под глазами - большие тёмные круги. И двигался подросток так, словно в любой момент был готов рассыпаться осколками, как тонкое стёклышко.

Спок узнал и двух мальчиков, что держались позади Джима. Их он тоже видел в воспоминаниях капитана. Самый старший словно был чем-то глубоко шокирован, тот, что помладше, ни на секунду не вынимал изо рта большой палец. В задней части шаттла ещё пятеро спасённых детей разного возраста столпились вокруг женщины. Все они были с ног до головы в грязи. Кирк продолжал бесстрастно стоять в объятьях рыдающей матери, и Спок понял: что бы ни случилось на планете, оно жёстко отличается от тех же событий из другого времени. В этом времени... Кирка кто-то мучил.

Спок просмотрел ещё несколько записей. В основном это были доклады специалистов, которые оценивали психическое состояние детей, и интервью по теме. Имелось также медицинское заключение и информация о расследовании Звёздного флота касательно того, что Кирк ради получения еды для опекаемых им детей и, следовательно, спасения их жизни оказывал сексуального рода услуги губернатору Кодосу и тем, кто находился у него в близком подчинении.

***

Спустя три часа Спок собрал экипаж мостика в конференц-зале. Присутствующие явно нервничали и буравили Спока взглядами. По ту сторону обзорных иллюминаторов виднелась планета, словно призрак похожая на родной дом Спока. Большинство теперь называли эту планету Новым Вулканом. Ещё никогда Спок не вызывал офицеров на совещание по собственной инициативе. Возможно, именно пустое кресло капитана многих и нервировало. Сам Спок, как обычно, неподвижно сидел по его левую сторону.

\- Компьютер, отключить все записывающее устройства в конференц-зале на палубе семь. Код: Спок, ноль-один-три-ноль-шесть-альфа.

Спок заговорил так внезапно, что энсин Чехов подпрыгнул в своём кресле.

\- То, что я собираюсь рассказать вам, должно будет сохраниться в строжайшей тайне. Это касается капитана Кирка. Звёздный флот не обрадуется тому, что я разглашаю секретную информацию.

Доктор Маккой фыркнул, продолжая нервно барабанить пальцами по своему колену.

\- В случае нежелания получить данную информацию любой из вас волен покинуть это помещение прямо сейчас. - Спок встретился с тревожными взглядами доктора Маккоя, коммандера Скотта, энсина Чехова, лейтенантов Ухуры и Сулу. - Никто не станет винить вас за это.

Первым заговорил Чехов:

\- Пожалуйста, сэр. Как мы можем помочь кэптину?

Спок выждал момент, собираясь с мыслями.

\- Все вы знаете, что после похищения капитана с корабля ему были нанесены серьёзные травмы. Но вы не знаете, что именно они и были целью похитителя. Я думаю, похититель планировал сделать то же самое ещё с несколькими людьми. Я не знаю, сколько их. На клингонском судне я обнаружил не только капитана. Ещё один офицер Звёздного флота был убит и оставлен на том корабле. Доктор Маккой определил его личность. Это был лейтенант Томас Лейтон.

Спок подождал, пока присутствующие вспомнят это имя, и не удивился, когда первой заговорила Ухура.

\- Он... он был одним из тех, кто выжил на Тарсусе-4. Я помню, какой громкий скандал разразился в прессе после выхода его книги. Его обвиняли во лжи и измене Звёздному флоту. Его книга очень печальная. О том, как три подростка, совсем ещё дети, переживали голод. Он утверждал, что Звёздный флот знал, о творившихся губернатором Кодосом делах, и это привело руководство в бешенство.

Спок помнил, как Нийота читала эту книгу, удобно устроившись калачиком на диване, а он в это время проверял многочисленные падды студентов. Она часто занимала себя чтением, пока он работал. И это было одной из многих черт, которые Спок в ней любил.

\- Действительно.

\- Так капитан был... одним из выживших?

\- Да. Он - один из немногих, кто знает Кодоса в лицо. Я предполагаю, что имя капитана исключили из официальных записей сначала из-за его отца, а после и из-за принадлежности к Звёздному флоту. Я думаю, что это Кодос похитил нашего капитана и что насланная на экипаж болезнь была диверсией с целью нейтрализовать нас, тем самым получив преимущество.

\- Диверсия! Семнадцать человек погибли ради _диверсии_! - голос доктора дрогнул. Спок отметил, что Ухура придвинулась к нему, и язык её тела ясно говорил о желании успокоить доктора.

Интересно.

\- Все вы знаете, что клингонское судно было запрограммировано на самоуничтожение.

\- Да, - подал голос Скотт. - Наш доктор чуть не спятил, когда нам удалось телепортировать назад лишь мертвеца и ваш коммуникатор.

Маккой в гневе уставился на Скотта.

\- У меня не было выбора, - пояснил Спок. - Я подсчитал, что не успею освободить капитана до условленного времени возвращения.

\- Хорошо, но... что теперь? Что мы собираемся делать? - нетерпеливо спросил Сулу. - К чему вся секретность?

\- Если моё предположение верно и капитана действительно похищал Кодос, то выходит, что в его распоряжении находился один из немногих людей в галактике, способный опознать его. Находился в его полном расположении целых десять дней.

Чехов ахнул.

Спок посмотрел на доктора, и тот, прочистив горло заговорил:

\- У Джима серьёзная ментальная травма. Настолько серьёзная, что я не могу до него достучаться. Спок попросил помощи у своего народа. Целители разума смогут вытащить Джима.

\- Это же прекрасно! - с облегчением воскликнула Ухура, переводя взгляд с доктора на Спока. - Верно?

Маккой снова фыркнул.

Спок поднял брови и нажал несколько кнопок, чтобы все могли видеть запись видеосообщения. Лицо адмирала Пайка смотрело с каким-то хищным выражением.

"Коммандер Спок, ваш отец разъяснил, что вы хотите отвезти капитана на Новый Вулкан для получения помощи. На предмет этого он сделал официальный дипломатический запрос, и вам двоим разрешается посетить Новый Вулкан, но не более чем на неделю. Только вам двоим, прошу заметить. Это не увольнительная. Просто вулканцы хотят отдать Джиму должное в благодарность за его героизм во время инцидента с Нероном.

Далее послышался голос Спока, хотя его изображение запись и не передавала.

\- А что насчёт Кодоса? Неужели мы просто проигнорируем тот факт, что этот человек...

\- Это засекреченная информация. Я понятия не имею, как вы узнали обо всём, но, Спок, пожалуйста, послушайте, что я вам скажу. Оставьте это. С этим должен разбираться Звёздный флот, не вы. И я повторяю: не пытайтесь преследовать этого человека. Он слишком опасен. Отправляйтесь на Новый Вулкан. Попытайтесь помочь Джиму. Если целители не справятся, везите его домой, и мы со всем разберёмся.

\- Я не вижу логики в решении держать в тайне личность этого человека и его деяния. Он является врагом Федерации, убил по меньшей мере одного офицера Звёздного флота, а другому нанес серьёзные травмы. Я нахожу желание Звёздного флота умолчать обо всём актом нижайшей трусости.

Выражение лица адмирала Пайка стало ещё более закрытым и каменным. Только было заметно, как на его виске пульсирует вена.

\- Вы опасно близки к официальному выговору, - сквозь зубы процедил адмирал.

Спок не ответил. Адмирал тем временем явно пытался взять себя в руки.

\- Вы не понимаете всей ситуации. Если бы у нас имелись _доказательства_ того, что вашего капитана похитил именно Кодос...

\- Вы вольны сделать мне выговор, адмирал, - перебил Спок. - Но знайте, что я _найду_ ответственного за преступления, кем бы он ни был. Мы прибудем на Новый Вулкан примерно через четыре часа. Конец связи.

Cпок выключил запись.

\- Господи, Спок. Напомни мне никогда не бесить тебя, - казалось, Боунз в ужасе и одновременно с этим впечатлён.

В уголках губ Спока угадывалась едва заметная усмешка.

\- Такова текущая ситуация. Как только капитан вернётся и... придёт в себя, я серьёзно планирую продолжить своё расследование. Я хочу, чтобы вы были в курсе моих действий, но не жду, что вы...

\- Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь кэптину! - Чехов явно чувствовал себя неловко, завладев всеобщим вниманием, и всё же упрямо продолжал: - Он хороший человек. Ради любого из нас он сделал бы то же самое.

Все присутствующие закивали в ответ, и Спок подумал - уже далеко не впервые - как удачно, что они смогли сплотиться в такую крепкую команду. Несмотря на все пройденные тренировки в Академии Звёздного флота, Спок даже не сомневался, что сам не сумел бы добиться от экипажа той верности, которую заслужил их капитан.

На этом собрание было закончено.

\- Спок, можно тебя на минуту?

Коммандер отошёл в сторону, чтобы пропустить к выходу остальных. Маккой покинул конференц-зал последним. Перед тем как двери за ним захлопнулись, Спок успел перехватить направленный на него взгляд доктора, но не смог что-либо в нём прочесть. В помещении остались лишь Спок и лейтенант Ухура.

К удивлению коммандера, Нийота тут же нарушила его личное пространство, приблизившись и положив руку ему на плечо.

\- Спок... ты... тебя беспокоит что-то ещё? - Ухура чуть склонила голову, обеспокоенно всматриваясь в лицо коммандера.

Спок намеренно отступил назад.

\- Нет, лейтенант. В данный момент мне больше нечем с вами поделиться.

\- Я имела в виду не по поводу капитана... просто... ты... - Нийота замолчала, собираясь с мыслями, чтобы выразиться правильно и при этом не оскорбить Спока. - Слегка не в себе.

Спок моргнул. Внезапно ему захотелось немедленно рассказать Ухуре всю правду.

Возможно, она могла бы ему помочь. Нийота обладала удивительной восприимчивостью. Она часто "переводила" для него коллоквиализмы и при необходимости объясняла нюансы человеческого поведения. Как только Спок предложил себя на место первого помощника капитана Кирка, они с Нийотой прекратили все интимные отношения. Она не хотела, чтобы штамп любовной связи с кем-то из командующего состава негативно сказался на её карьере. Нийота заявила Споку, что будет гораздо лучше, если они останутся просто друзьями. И Спок с огорчением признал, что в этом вопросе он полностью с ней солидарен. Переход на дружбу был осуществлён довольно спокойно. Они вместе ели, обсуждали разные темы - словом, делали всё то же, что и раньше, за исключением лишь интимной близости.

Именно Нийота однажды вечером вдохновила Спока предложить капитану сыграть с ним в шахматы. С этого началась традиция дважды в неделю после смены разыгрывать партию-другую, и это помогло заложить фундамент их с капитаном дружбы.

\- Спок?

Видимо, он не отвечал слишком долго... просто стоял и смотрел в пространство.

\- Я испытываю некоторые трудности с пониманием произошедшего. Никак не могу понять логику в...

\- В том, что Звёздный флот скрывает дипломатический кошмар? - Понимая, что Споку сейчас требуется личное пространство, Нийота отошла назад и села на стол. Спок обдумывал, как лучше облечь в слова свои мысли.

\- На Вулкане избранное правительство не стало бы лгать своему народу. Существует система проверок и балансирования, чтобы ни один член совета не имел больше влияния, чем остальные. Если Федерация предпочла оставить инцидент в секрете десять лет назад, то есть большая вероятность, что то же самое они сделают и сейчас.

\- Ты не понимаешь, почему они лгут, - кивнула Нийота.

\- Не понимаю.

Лейтенант задумалась.

\- Это трудно объяснить. Я полагаю, кто-то счёл, что правда... что то, что попытка поймать безумного массового убийцу провалилась... уязвит веру тех, кто посвятил всю свою жизнь Звёздному флоту. И, возможно, они решили не предавать огласке имена жертв, чтобы как-то помочь им.

Спок невольно шагнул вперёд. Он не мог рассказать, какой ужасный вред был нанесён их капитану, но, даже если бы и собирался, то не знал бы какими словами описать всю его тяжесть.

\- Пусть так. Но последствия... этого необдуманного решения... - Спок замолчал, не желая более продолжать.

К своему удивлению, Спок вдруг ощутил объятия Ухуры. Она притянула его к себе за шею и запечатлела на губах короткий невинный поцелуй. Спок считал её эмоции: Нийота хотела хоть как-то поддержать его, помочь. Их губы снова встретились, и некоторое время Спок и Ухура неторопливо целовались, после чего прижались друг к другу лбами.

\- Тебе бы лучше...

\- Спок! Немедленно встречаемся в транспортаторной! - Голос доктора из коммуникатора был едва слышен на фоне громкого крика. Спок узнал его. Именно этот полный боли крик заставил его бросить всё и бежать на помощь там, на вражеском корабле. Крик сменился приглушёнными стонами, словно капитан усилием воли пытался перестать.

\- Не знаю, в чём дело, но что-то определённо не так! Чем быстрее мы доставим его к твоему племени вуду, тем лучше!

\- Принято.

Нийота спрыгнула со стола и обняла Спока.

\- Просто знай, что, если потребуется, ты всегда можешь поговорить со мной. Хорошо? В этом плане ничего не изменилось. - Напоследок Ухура грустно улыбнулась и стремительно направилась к выходу. Спок последовал за ней.

Кирк лежал на носилках посреди транспортаторной А. Он бодрствовал и смотрел в потолок. Единственным свидетельством эмоционального выброса были оставшиеся на щеках дорожки слёз. Доктор взволнованно метался по всей транспортаторной.

\- Чертовски странно. Просто начал кричать, потом стонать и вдруг резко очнулся. Но он не мигает и не выказывает какой-либо другой реакции. Вообще, - с огорчением отметил Маккой и на всякий случай ещё раз провел трикодером над телом Кирка.

Спок в два шага приблизился к носилкам и, подхватив капитана под колени и плечи, взял его на руки.

\- Можно было бы просто транспортировать носилки, знаешь ли, - заметил Маккой.

\- Я в курсе. - Спок прошёл на платформу и встретился взглядом с доктором. - Когда появятся новости, я с вами свяжусь. Мистер Скотт, управление на вас. Буду признателен, если вы займётесь клингонским кораблем. - Спок помолчал. - Думаю, лучше всего здесь подходит земное выражение "тщательно прочесать". По возвращении я хочу знать об этом судне всё.

\- Есть, сэр. Полагаю, все готовы? - Скотт посмотрел на капитана, словно надеясь, что тот что-то ему ответит. - Включаю...

***

Материализовавшись, Спок не удивился, когда увидел стоящих в стороне отца и своего двойника. Оба тихо говорили между собой и прервались, услышав шум транспортационных лучей.

Когда все трое обменялись приветствиями, Спока проводили в комнату поменьше. Они находились в доме Сарека, и обстановка почти полностью повторяла оригинальную, на Вулкане. Во время этого короткого пути, Спок почувствовал, как капитан снова вжимается в его тело, словно в поисках дополнительного тепла. Это настолько удивило Спока, что, не будь рядом попутчиков, он от неожиданности мог бы уронить капитана вниз. Ведь после помещения в лазарет "Энтерпрайз" Кирк не отвечал внешнему миру никакой реакцией. Спок поймал себя на том, что крепче прижимает капитана к себе. Внутри затеплилась надежда, что им действительно удастся вытащить сознание Кирка на поверхность.

\- Клади его здесь.

Спок исполнил указания, отмечая своё странное нежелание отпускать капитана. Двое других вулканцев опустились на колени по бокам Кирка и синхронно потянулись к его лицу, инициируя слияние разумов. Спок переместился за их спины, наблюдая, как от высокого уровня телепатической активности напрягается лицо Кирка. Спустя всего каких-то пару минут оба вулканца разорвали слияние и удивлённо уставились друг на друга. Казалось, они даже каким-то образом бессловесно общаются, поскольку Сарек вдруг отодвинулся дальше от Кирка, а старший Спок снова уверенно коснулся пси-точек капитана.

Спок заметил, что лицо Джима в ту же секунду расслабилось. Он перевёл взгляд на старшего Спока: тот излучал полное умиротворение. Глядя на спокойное лицо капитана и склонившегося над ним посла, Спок вдруг ощутил, как на него накатывают незнакомые, абсолютно нелогичные эмоции. И это шокировало.

Несколько минут прошли в тишине. Сарек молчал, Спок пытался подавить иррациональные эмоции. Он и раньше испытывал злость, но это... это было что-то другое. Как будто холоднее. Менее жестокое, но более концентрированное.

Внезапно вздрогнув, старший Спок разорвал связь с разумом капитана.

\- Сколько раз ты осуществлял слияние с этим человеком?

Сердцебиение Спока участилось.

\- Дважды.

Посол Спок резко обернулся к младшему двойнику.

\- Ты не упоминал этого в нашем предыдущем разговоре.

\- Не упоминал.

\- Подойди, - незамедлительно произнёс старший Спок. - Ты тоже должен участвовать в слиянии.

Где-то в глубине души Спок знал, что так будет. Что замалчивание правды не спасёт его от последствий. Что-то пошло не так во время их с капитаном слияния разумов там, на вражеском корабле, и инстинктивно Спок это понял. То странное чувство связанности... словно их сознания стремились зацепиться друг за друга... Спок вздохнул и опустился на колени. Когда он протянул руку, чтобы коснуться лица Кирка, пальцы начало покалывать, и вскоре Спок снова обнаружил себя в сознании капитана.

_\- Эй! Я же сказал тебе выметаться отсюда!_

Джим-подросток стоял со сложенными на груди руками и яростно взирал на старшего Спока. Младший Спок невольно прочистил горло (точнее осуществил ментальный эквивалент этого действия). Джим тут же сосредоточил всё своё внимание на нём. Под пристальным взглядом чистых голубых глаз Спок смутился.

_\- О, это ты. Я думал, что от тебя я уже избавился._

Спок почувствовал, что его двойник отодвигается на задний план и отныне служит лишь своеобразным якорем к реальности. Спок был благодарен. Он уже знал, как легко затеряться в сознании капитана.

_\- Да, капит... Джим. Так и было. Но я подумал, что тебе захочется какого-нибудь общения. Мне казалось, тебе будет приятно поговорить с... другом._

Подросток склонил голову вбок, продолжая смотреть на Спока снизу вверх.

После этого вспыхнуло воспоминание.

_\- Спок? Ты сегодня вечером занят? После смены?_ \- спрашивал капитан, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

_\- Несколько лабораторных экспериментов требуют моего внимания, капитан._ \- Спок печатал на своём падде, не глядя на собеседника. На данный момент больше всего его интересовали предварительные результаты проводимого им эксперимента.

_\- Вот как._ \- Спок бросил короткий взгляд на Кирка, замечая, как тот переменился в лице. - _Ухура говорила, что время от времени тебе нравится играть в шахматы._ \- Спок поспешил уткнуться в свой падд.

_\- Шахматы, капитан? Вы играете?_ \- Спок выгнул бровь и, невольно заинтригованный, вновь посмотрел на Кирка.

_\- Да. Играю время от времени. Но вижу, ты занят. Прости, что помешал. Может, как-нибудь в другой раз._ \- Капитан похлопал Спока по плечу и направился по коридору к своей каюте.

Некоторое время Спок стоял и смотрел в спину капитану, с удивлением ощущая в себе горечь сожаления.

Воспоминание дрогнуло и изменилось.

_\- А потом... этот эллоранец сказал... Я не знаю! Не могу рассказать!_ \- Капитан смотрел на Спока, словно ожидал, что тот разразится смехом. - _Понял, да? Не могу... рассказать!_

_\- Возможно, вам следует оставить попытки незрелого юмора и сконцентрировать больше внимания на игре. Шах._

Капитан одарил его испепеляющим взглядом и посмотрел на доску.

_\- Вот чёрт. Ладно, если ты хочешь продолжать именно в таком духе..._

Кирку удалось спасти короля и продолжить игру, хмуро и максимально внимательно глядя на доску. Некоторое время они провели в молчании, пока Спок не услышал, как Кирк, бросая на него взгляд из-под ресниц, тихо матерится.

_\- Вы что-то сказали, сэр?_

_\- О..._ \- Кирк откинулся назад, балансируя только на двух ножках стула, словно бросая вызов самой гравитации. - _Я просто думал._

_\- Поразительно,_ \- без всякой интонации ответил Спок.

_\- Видишь? Об этом я и говорил!_ \- Стул с глухим стуком тут же приземлился на все четыре ножки. - _Я знаю, что где-то глубоко внутри тебя похоронено чувство юмора. Порой ты говоришь просто охренительные вещи! Боунз считает, что я спятил, но я знаю, что ты действительно_ понимаешь _сарказм. Да и сам в разговоре способен уложить собеседника на обе лопатки._ \- Капитан сделал глоток из своего стакана с пивом.

_\- Лучше уложить самому, чем лечь под кого-то, верно?_

Капитан, как раз пытавшийся проглотить пиво, издал странный звук, после чего закашлялся. Он кашлял, пока не заслезились глаза, и безуспешно пытался скрыть своё веселье.

_\- Не понимаю вашей реакции. Что я такого сказал?_

_\- Э-э-эм. Ничего. Ничего, Спок._ \- Капитан помолчал, но потом его глаза как-то странно заблестели. - _Хотя готов спорить, что Ухура сможет тебе всё обьяснить. В деталях._

_\- Но в данный момент я нахожусь не с лейтенантом, поэтому буду благодарен, если объяснения предоставите вы. Детали я всегда приветствую._

Глаза капитана тут же округлились, а смугловатую кожу лица тронул румянец. Спок наблюдал за этим с минуту, ощущая странное разочарование.

_\- Кажется, я опроверг вашу теорию о том, что у меня есть чувство юмора, капитан,_ \- тихо произнёс он.

_\- О! Нет-нет! Прости, Спок. Это ведь я начал дразнить тебя._

_\- Действительно. Шах и мат._

_\- Вот блин!_

Джим-подросток и Спок стояли бок о бок, продолжая просматривать воспоминания. Казалось, мальчик о чём-то задумался. Ещё одна вспышка...

_\- Джеймс Т. Кирк._

Спок не видел самого капитана. Он смотрел его глазами на вулканца, словно тот только что совершил нечто шокирующее.

_\- Простите?!_

Конечно же Спок узнал этот голос сразу же, лишь стоило его двойнику заговорить.

_\- Как ты нашёл меня?_

Они находились в какой-то пещере, где отблески костра лишь слабо подсвечивали их лица и фигуры. Спок со стыдом ощутил уже знакомую волну вины. Он понял, что его двойник и Кирк находятся на Дельта Веге. Именно там по его собственному приказу бросили наглого кадета, внезапно вырвавшегося в командный состав. Спок был так раздражен поведением земного выскочки и полным игнорированием его приказов, что даже не удостоверился, выжил Кирк или нет.

_\- Откуда вы знаете моё имя?_ \- с подозрением спросил капитан.

Когда Спок услышал ответ, у него перехватило дыхание.

_\- Я всегда был... и всегда буду... твоим другом._

От этих простых слов, произнесенных с таким глубоким чувством, Споку показалось будто сама Вселенная перевернулась, тем самым меняя и его восприятие всего того, что случилось. Спок отчётливо помнил своё смятение и изумление, когда двойник предложил ему не покидать "Энтерпрайз", в то время как сам посол займётся делами на Новом Вулкане.

_\- Я не могу лишать вас удовольствия совместных открытий. Дружбы, которая определит вас обоих, так, как вы даже не можете себе представить._

Тогда слова двойника показались Споку пророческими, но их значение открылось ему только сейчас. Лишь теперь Спок понимал, что отношения с другой личностью и правда могут помочь определить свою собственную суть. И разве не приложил он все усилия, чтобы как можно скорее доставить израненного капитана к доктору? Разве не собирался переступить приказ Звёздного флота - а по сути волю самой Федерации - ради получения ответов на свои вопросы?

Если это не есть дружба... тогда что это?

Кирк-подросток улыбнулся ему. Черты паренька дрогнули, после чего он полностью растворился. Спок осмотрелся вокруг.

_\- Капитан!_

Он огляделся ещё раз, но здесь не за чем было прятаться: никаких камней или скал, которые закрывали бы обзор - только многообразие приглушённых цветов со странным внутренним свечением.

_\- Джим!_

В одно мгновение Спока вырвали из слияния обратно в реальный мир.

Он обнаружил, что пытается вырвать руку из хватки старшего двойника, и удивился тому, с какой силой тот его удерживает.

\- Ты должен... прекратить! - резко скомандовал посол.

Спок, все ещё дезориентированный недавним слиянием, замер.

\- Разве ты не видишь, что происходит?

Спок вырвал запястье из захвата.

\- Нет, _не вижу_. - Рука, с помощью которой он осуществлял слияние слегка дрожала.

Двойник был в гневе: Спок видел, как трепетали его ноздри, видел зеленоватый оттенок на скулах и опасно суженные глаза. Но совершенно не понимал, чем вызвана такая реакция.

\- Ты не понимаешь, _что ты сделал_?

Спок был искренне озадачен. Но уже приготовившись защищаться, он вдруг ощутил мощь проникновения сознания двойника в своё собственное. Странное чувство, будто собственных эмоций стало вполовину больше. Посол не стал дожидаться, пока младший Спок слепо потянется за ответами, и вместо этого сам твёрдо подтолкнул его в нужном направлении.

И Спок увидел её. Похожую на светящуюся, ослепительно-белую змею. Она двигалась как живая, хотя таковой и не являлась. С одного конца она была надёжно связана с катрой старшего Спока, обвивалась вокруг неё, словно оказывая поддержку. Спок понял, что это не что иное как визуализация _связи _ментальных партнёров, хотя настолько мощной он не видел никогда. Когда Спок был ребёнком, в качестве обучения отец однажды показал ему свою, чтобы позднее он смог опознать собственную _связь _с Т'Принг. _Связь _Сарека и Аманды была невероятно сильной, но даже она не могла сравниться с той, которую Спок видел сейчас.

Спок жадно рассматривал _связь_, которая словно бы состояла из множества сплетённых изящных цепей. Каждое звено было надежно скреплено с остальными, одно за другим: каждое прикосновение, каждая общая мысль, каждый момент близости и разделённого на двоих чувства формировали нечто сильное и единое. И Спок испытал полнейший шок, когда увидел, что эта невероятно прекрасная _связь _внезапно обрывается. Звенья цепей на её конце были словно оплавлены, беспорядочно и намертво припаявшись друг к другу, что не оставляло ни малейшей надежды на то, что _связь _когда-либо будет восстановлена.

_Мой партнёр... нас разлучили._

Спок рухнул бы на колени от шока, если бы мог. Одна только мысль об уничтожении чего-то настолько прекрасного была чудовищно жестокой. Вдруг что-то изменилось, и на короткое мгновение Спок ощутил глубокое отчаяние, которое чувствовал его двойник после разрыва такой связи. Лишь на мгновение. Потом это чувство блокировали, запечатали... заперли в самом далёком уголке сознания.

_Теперь ты понимаешь? Ты видишь?_

И внезапно Спок смог увидеть. Невесомое, но постоянное ощущение присутствия где-то в глубине его сознания. Всё это время он гнал от себя мысли... даже _намёки _на мысли о такой возможности. Но теперь картинка быстро складывалась воедино, словно его разум наконец получил разрешение проанализировать сей аспект.

Вот почему, пока капитан был ранен, ему не удавалось функционировать с прежней эффективностью.

Спок позволил себе потянуться сознанием к капитану. Глухой щелчок - словно последний кусочек паззла встал на место.

Его полная неспособность достичь спокойствия, когда Джима пришлось оставить в лазарете. Его внезапные собственнические желания.

Окончательно придя к осознанию, Спок увидел свою собственную _связь_. Местами яркую и сильную, кое-где бледную и тонкую. Она выглядела незаконченной, почти прозрачной.

Безумный круговорот мыслей так увлёк Спока, что он даже не заметил, как его старший двойник разорвал их слияние.

Тяжело дыша, Спок склонил голову и постарался разложить по полочкам то, что он только что осознал, но вместо этого чувствовал, как мысли беспорядочно носятся в голове, точно напуганные животные. Спок заставил себя взглянуть на капитана, который продолжал спать, даже не подозревая о водовороте чувств, захвативших его невольного ментального партнёра.

А Спок так и стоял, пытаясь обрести над собой хоть какое-то подобие контроля.

\- Изначально я действительно надеялся, что сумею помочь твоему Джиму. Заставить его осознать свой страх, вместо того, чтобы прятаться за ним, было бы пустяковой задачей. Признаюсь, я даже ожидал, что это займёт всего несколько минут.

\- Но теперь он отторгает твою помощь.

\- Подтверждаю. Ваша _связь _не полностью сформирована, однако она мешает мне проникнуть в его разум. Я не знаю, смогу ли помочь.

Спок ощутил приступ паники и, тут же оторвав взгляд от капитана, посмотрел двойнику в глаза.

\- Спокойно. Я не имел в виду, что ему _нельзя _помочь. Я легко смогу объяснить тебе, что потребуется сделать.

\- Если _связь _сформирована не полностью, можно ли её разорвать?

В глубине взгляда старшего Спока мелькнуло нечто очень похожее на разочарование.

\- Ты хочешь этого? В самом деле?

\- Я... я не знаю. - Спок и правда не знал. - Как... как это вообще возможно... - Он замолчал, будучи даже не в силах сформулировать свой вопрос. Сама мысль, что вулканец может совершить ошибку, осуществляя нечто настолько инстинктивное, _врождённое _как слияние разумов... пугала. Сам факт того, что _он _мог стать причиной чего-то настолько... непредвиденного внушал ужас. Спок сел слева от капитана, неосознанно принимая позу для медитации.

Он сделал глубокий вдох, в очередной раз пытаясь привести мысли в хоть какое-то подобие порядка. Винить себя сейчас абсолютно бесполезно. Если капитану нужна его помощь, он сделает всё возможное. И если после этого их _связь _возможно будет разорвать, он это обеспечит.

И хотя всё произошедшее приводило в смятение, одно Спок знал точно: капитан не захочет остаться на всю жизнь _связанным _со своим первым помощником. По большей части смысл вулканской _связи _совпадал с земной концепцией брака, в том смысле что двое представителей расы с совместимыми сознаниями образовывали _связь_, чтобы со временем обзавестись потомством, тем самым поспособствовав выживанию и совершенствованию вида. Заглянув в воспоминания капитана, Спок убедился, что тот действительно испытывает к нему дружеские чувства. Однако вряд ли он заинтересован в чем-либо более интимном. О собственных чувствах Спок не задумывался, поскольку никакой роли они не играли. Заняв пост первого помощника на "Энтерпрайз", Спок выбрал Джеймса Т. Кирка своим капитаном. Именно этот _выбор_ привёл его к настоящему моменту. И теперь он обязан помочь своему капитану любым способом и сделать всё, что от него потребуется.

Старший Спок сказал, что ключ к решению проблемы заключён в том, чтобы помочь Джиму отстраниться от раскола в его сознании. Или вернее ему нужно помочь _осознать_, что в его сознании существует раскол между Джимом-подростком и Джимом-взрослым. Отчасти Спок чувствовал себя крайне неловко. Казалось неправильным затрагивать такие личные потаённые воспоминания, те, которые приносили Джиму эту страшную душевную боль. Мысль о том, что он, Спок, станет их свидетелем, была невыносима.

_Но ты истинно с ним_ связан, _поэтому разделить его воспоминания - не только тяжкая ноша, но и благословение._

Спок вздохнул, протянул руку и в очередной раз осуществил слияние разумов со своим партнёром.

***

На этот раз всё было совсем по-другому. Словно от того, что Спок осознал наличие _связи_, всё обрело чёткость и ясность. Теперь он чувствовал их _связь_, чувствовал, как она змеится в его подсознании. И на другом её конце он ощущал Джима.

_\- Джим?_ \- Казалось, в этом странном пространстве сознания Кирка его голос откликается эхом.

_\- Хэй... Спок! _

К изумлению Спока, к нему неспешно приближалась "правильная" версия капитана. Этого же Джима он бесчисленное множество раз видел на палубах "Энтерпрайз", видел, как уверенный прямой взгляд теплеет в приветствии, стоит лишь ему, Споку, приблизиться.

_\- Где я, чёрт возьми, нахожусь?_

Любопытно.

_\- Что последнее вы помните?_ \- осторожно спросил Спок.

_\- Аргх. Отчёты. У меня накопилось туева хуча бумажной работы. Я помню... помню... ладно, честно говоря последнее, что я помню, это то, как отправил отчёты Звёздному флоту. Дальше -_ пуф! _\- всё пусто. Потом я проснулся здесь... бесцельно бродил, пока не почувствовал твой голос._

_\- Вы почувствовали меня?  
_  
Джим отвёл взгляд в сторону, потёр шею и, наконец, смущённо уставился на свои ботинки.

_\- Да. Почувствовал. Это чертовски странно, Спок. Такое же странное ощущение, как дежавю, например. Если честно, меня это пугает. Я_ почувствовал_, что ты где-то здесь, со мной. Словно мы просто на время разделились, но при этом я знал, что если стану искать тебя, то обязательно найду._ \- Джим переступил с ноги на ногу. - _И... я оказался прав. Ты действительно здесь._ \- Он робко улыбнулся Споку, словно боясь, что его вот-вот обвинят во лжи.

Спок был поражён. Капитан говорил об уровне интуиции, который в принципе недоступен людям.

Очертания окрестностей вдруг расплылись и начали быстро меняться, кружась вокруг них беспорядочной смесью цветов и звуков. Наконец, все замедлилось и застыло, сформировавшись в тускло освещённый коридор. С каждой его стороны имелось по несколько дверей. Это значительно отличалось от тех неясных воспоминаний, которые Спок видел ранее.

_\- Что... что это?_

_\- Коридор, капитан._

По брошенному на него взгляду Джима Спок понял всё, что о нём сейчас думают.

_\- Спасибо, Спок. По силе наблюдательности ты по прежнему чемпион целой галактики,_ \- сухо отметил Джим. - _Ладно. Почему мы в коридоре? Какого чёрта происходит?_

_\- Мы в вашем сознании. Точнее в слиянии разумов. Наши физические тела находятся на Новом Вулкане, в одной из комнат в доме моего отца. Вы были... нездоровы._

Джим мрачно посмотрел на старпома. Рука капитана, что легла ему на плечо, казалась Споку очень горячей. Даже от фантомного прикосновения их слабая _связь _ярко вспыхнула, приводя Спока в ещё большее замешательство. _Связь _реагировала на прикосновение так, словно оно происходило в реальности. Тепло, что исходило от руки Джима... отвлекало.

_\- Вас похитили с корабля. С "Энтерпрайз"..._ \- Заметив, как что-то мелькнуло во взгляде голубых глаз, Спок тут же замолчал. Джим убрал с его плеча руку и посмотрел на стройные ряды дверей коридора.

_\- Странно. Но почему мы отправились на Новый Вулкан? Почему Маккой не смог мне помочь?_

_\- Возникли осложнения. Ваше физическое тело было травмировано настолько, что это вызвало психическое расстройство. Я допустил некоторую ошибку и усугубил ситуацию ещё больше. Это можно исправить, однако сначала вы должны осознать... что именно вы подавляете._

_\- О... _\- Неужели один простой звук в самом деле может передавать столько эмоций?

Спок поймал себя на том, что прячет руки за спину. Он посмотрел в лицо капитану. Тот явно пытался понять что к чему.

_\- Я также,_ \- продолжил Спок, - _нахожусь здесь из-за моей..._

_\- Ошибки?_

_\- Да. Я среагировал... нелогично._

_\- Ты имеешь в виду, что среагировал как человек. Это не взаимозаменяемые вещи, Спок._ \- Джим помолчал, словно собираясь с мыслями. - _Прости, что застрял здесь, со мной. Думаю, тебе очень некомфортно. Но..._ \- он бросил на ряды дверей взгляд, который Спок не смог прочесть. - _Я... рад, что ты здесь, Спок._

_\- Я тоже. Начнём, сэр?_

Джим поднял брови, но вслух ничего не ответил, и они вдвоём двинулись вперёд по коридору.

_\- Так значит за этими дверями у нас что? Моё прошлое?_

_\- Думаю, да. В конце концов, это ваше сознание._

_\- По возвращении на "Энтерпрайз" что за травмы у меня были? Я имею в виду... Маккой конечно же смог снова собрать меня воедино, что бы там со мной не приключилось?_

_\- Подтверждаю, сэр._

Они остановились напротив первой двери, и Спок поймал себя на том, что испытывает странную нервозность. Говорить официальным тоном было всего лишь привычкой, но по косым взглядам Джима, Спок понял, что его считают бездушным.

_\- Говоря другими словами... да, Джим._

Кирк тут же ослепительно улыбнулся ему и хлопнул по плечу, заставляя Спока еле заметно усмехнуться в ответ.

_\- У вас были многочисленные и довольно серьёзные травмы, однако не думаю, что сейчас время вдаваться в эти подробности. Думаю... ты сам увидишь случившееся, когда будешь готов,_ \- сбивчиво объяснил Спок, прекрасно осознавая, что не отвечая на вопрос капитана прямо, он проявляет своего рода трусость.

_\- Я не уверен, что хочу проходить этот "дом ужасов". Здесь так много дверей. Все это очень странно._

Пока капитан говорил, окружение снова поменялось, став менее чётким и более иллюзорным. Спок видел, что оно начинает больше походить на мерцающий "ландшафт", виденный им ранее.

Джим сделал судорожный вдох.

_\- Так, ладно. Давай начнём это шоу. А то мой корабль уже заждался капитана._

***

Пейзаж изменился, словно они смотрели голограмму. Все начиналось, как и тогда. Изображение шло волнами, затем стабилизировалось и принимало яркие очертания. Перед ними предстал красивый ночной ландшафт какой-то планеты. Спок инстинктивно взглянул на небо, словно мог определить их местоположение по одним лишь звёздам. Джим сделал то же самое, но, в отличие от старпома, очевидно, понял, где они находятся, поскольку тут же вздрогнул и отступил назад, едва не врезаясь в Спока, который по привычке стоял слева от капитана, чуть позади.

Джим тяжело дышал, всё его тело напряглось.

_\- О, ясно. Теперь я понимаю. Это как терапия. Словно было мало того, что каждый долбанный психоаналитик двух исправительных центров, трёх интернатов и Звёздного флота пытались разобрать мой мозг по кусочкам. Что ж, нет! Ни. За. Что. Я не стану делать это снова._

Спок поднял бровь. Джим говорил раздражённо и капризно, с вызовом. Сейчас он больше походил на того Джима-подростка, который предстал перед Споком вместо взрослой версии.

_\- Не думаю, что у вас есть выбор._

Спок положил руки Джиму на плечи и развернул его обратно, лицом к формирующимся образам. И снова их соприкосновение вызвало чуть ли не реальный разряд тока, заставив шокированного Спока мгновенно отдёрнуть руки.

_Связь_ вспыхнула светом, а поток эмоций Джима заставил Спока хватать ртом воздух.

_Ужасненавистьгневголодбежать_

Спок едва успел выставить щиты до того, как образы окончательно сформировались вокруг них, словно они с Джимом действительно попали в прошлое.

Спок услышал странное хныканье, исходящее от капитана, и стойко наблюдал за тем, как взгляд Джима мечется по окрестностям. Он походил на пойманное в ловушку животное. Джим тяжело дышал, и во мраке ночи резко выделялось его абсолютно бледное лицо.

_\- Я не могу... Не могу сделать это... Только не... снова._

_\- Ты можешь. Ты обязан,_ \- просто ответил Спок.

Джим отвернулся от него, в очередной раз окидывая взглядом открывшийся пейзаж. Пытаясь обрести хотя бы подобие контроля над собой, Джим согнулся пополам, впившись пальцами в свои бедра.

_\- Спок..._

Больше Джим не сказал ничего, но Спок всё понял и так.

_\- Джим, я прекрасно осознаю, что данная ситуация для тебя крайне неприятна. Но ты должен это сделать,_ \- Спок помолчал. - _У тебя есть обязанности._ \- Некоторое время он смотрел на Джима, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией на следующие слова: - _Ты никогда не казался мне трусом, Джим._

Кирк вскинул голову. Эмоции на его лице промелькнули слишком быстро, и Спок не сумел их идентифицировать. Капитан тут же осмотрительно придал своему лицу абсолютно равнодушное выражение. На несколько мгновений воцарилась тишина. Потом Джим произнёс:

_\- Идём. Это будет весело._

Спок в этом решительно сомневался. Благодаря своему двойнику, он уже знал содержание рапортов Звёздного флота насчёт инцидента на планете. Он также прочёл много земной литературы о последствиях сексуального насилия и психотравм. Но ему никогда не доводилось... видеть что-либо подобное воочию.

Они ждали в тишине. Джим стоял чуть впереди, и, судя по всему, был всё ещё расстроен словами своего первого помощника.

Внезапно Джим шумно втянул ртом воздух, и Спок увидел, что капитан до крови прокусил губу.

_\- Так... Ладно... Эм, это дворец. Главный контроль-центр Кодоса. Когда мы остались без еды, он решил, что лучший способ контролировать голодающее население... это убить их._

Всё вокруг пошло волнами и вновь приобрело чёткие очертания. Спок бесстрастно смотрел, как Джим-подросток крепко держит за руку девочку с длинными светлыми волосами примерно его же возраста. Девочка, похоже, плакала. Они находились в зале, полном народу, и жались к стене, около большой вентиляционной системы. Голоса в толпе зло выкрикивали ругательства, люди находились на грани мятежа. Лицо Джима-подростка имело то же выражение настороженной решительности, какое Спок часто видел у капитана, когда тому требовалось решить особенно сложную задачу. Внимательный взгляд мальчика метался по лицам толпы, после чего исподволь остановился на тёмных фигурах, собравшихся за окнами. Спок увидел в них людей в военной униформе с оружием в руках. Всё вокруг вдруг словно застыло. Раздался звон бьющегося стекла. Спок смотрел, как расширяются глаза маленького Джима, когда тот увидел, что сделали военные.

Через разбитое окно в зал забросили небольшой контейнер, из которого густо валил какой-то ярко-синий газ. Военные разбили ещё два окна, тут же забросив дымящиеся контейнеры и через них. Газовая завеса быстро заполнила пространство под потолком и стала собираться уже на уровне толпы, становясь всё плотнее.

Людей обуял ужас, когда те, кто ближе всего находился к контейнерам, начали умирать. Лица несчастных сплошь заливало кровью, словно у них взрывались капилляры одновременно в глазах, в носу и во рту. Некоторые, закрыв одеждой дыхательные пути, пытались добраться до окон, где их тут же расстреливали военные, что продолжали охранять периметр снаружи. Спок ощущал резкий едкий запах пота сотен мечущихся в панике людей. Они отчаянно пытались прорваться к выходам, по пути затаптывая тех, кто не сумел удержаться на ногах.

Взгляд Спока прикипел к маленькому Джиму, который дёрнул стоявшую рядом с ним девочку к себе. Он тщетно попытался отгородить её от толпы своим телом, потянул вверх горловину её свитера, прикрывая ей нос и рот.

_\- Эми! Давай сюда! Сюда!_

Джим отчаянно тащил девочку за руку, чтобы вырвать из толпы, и несмотря на всеобщий шум, Спок отчётливо услышал хруст её запястья.

Старший Джим застонал и стал ещё бледнее.

Эми взвыла, когда уже начавший кашлять Джим снова потянул её за сломанное запястье. На этот раз подростку удалось протолкнуть Эми к стене и закрыть её от толпы своим телом. Одновременно с этим Джим пытался оторвать решётку, прикрывающую вентилятор. Металл резал ему руки, но Джим работал быстро и старался как можно дольше задерживать дыхание.

_\- Мама!_

Взгляд Джима метнулся к кашляющей Эми. Её лицо искажала паника.

_\- Мама!_ \- Эми увидела кого-то в толпе и стала вырываться. Джим пытался не дать ей отойти от стены, в то же время продолжая работать над вентиляционной решёткой. Он задерживал дыхание и подавлял кашель, его голубые глаза слезились. Наконец решётка поддалась.

_\- Давай! ДАВАЙ!_ \- закричал Джим.

Джим попытался протолкнуть Эми в вентиляцию, но та вдруг выкрутилась и устремилась в толпу к своей маме, не осознавая, что из её носа уже течёт кровь. Ей оставалось совсем недолго. Джим едва успел бросить на девочку последний яростный взгляд, как толпа уже её растоптала. Кровь из проломленного черепа окрашивала светлые волосы Эми в красный. Джим больше не мог задерживать дыхание. Он закашлялся и прополз в вентиляционную шахту.

Воспоминание резко оборвалось.

Джим стоял с опущенной головой и тяжело дышал.

_\- Она была моей двоюродной сестрой. Я не смог спасти её... Она..._ \- Джим сделал судорожный вдох. - _Я старался не обращать внимания на крики и запах. Мне казалось, я ползу по этой вентиляционной шахте уже целую вечность... Я старался двигаться как можно быстрее, боялся, что стоит мне остановиться, и меня тут же найдут..._

Спок находился в таком замешательстве, что не мог произнести ни слова.

Перед ними возникло ещё одно воспоминание. Оно искажалось и шло рябью, словно отвечая настроению Джима, хаосу в его мыслях.

_\- Я был так голоден... А на планете, кроме деревьев и травы, больше ничего не осталось. Я попытался залезть в дом кого-то из колонии..._

Комната похожа на кухню. Джим - весь в грязи, в грязной, рваной рубашке - судя по всему, в полном отчаянии стоит на коленях, обыскивая нижний ящик. Глубокие порезы на его пальцах уже зарубцевались и, похоже, заживают. Он наконец находит упаковку чего-то съестного и с жадностью, почти давясь, принимается поглощать её содержимое. Он был так увлечён своим занятием, что не заметил тянущихся к нему рук.

Спок ощутил, как всё его тело напряглось. Он поймал себя на том, что чуть не закричал тому Джиму, чтобы предупредить его об опасности.

Джим резко поднял голову, выпуская изо рта покрытый зелёной плесенью кусочек припасов. Его крик быстро заглушается: огромная тёмная рука зажимает ему рот. Джима дёргают назад, пока он не оказывается прижат к огромному телу.

_\- Смотрите-ка, кто у нас здесь..._ \- произнёс мужской голос, и Джим инстинктивно замер, словно надеясь, что так он мгновенно станет невидимкой.

Мужчина был гуманоидом, но говорил на каком-то грубом и неприятном инопланетном языке. Его слова дублировались на стандарте универсальным переводчиком. Джима бросили на пол перед ещё двумя такими же гуманоидными существами. В них было что-то от рептилий. Плотное телосложение, развитая мускулатура. Глаза Джима расширились от страха, взгляд метался от одного существа к другому.

_\- Не бойся, милашка..._ \- Джим ощутил тошнотворную вонь изо рта существа, когда то приблизилось к нему и, в спешке уронив оружие на пол, принялось снимать с себя штаны.

Руки Спока сжались в кулаки. Гуманоиды по очереди прижимали Джима к грязному полу, мыча от удовольствия. Небольшое пространство кухни наполнилось пошлыми звуками влажных шлепков плоти о плоть.

Джим не издавал ни звука. Его лицо застыло стоической маской безразличия, и он даже не пытался сопротивляться, пока существа уступали друг другу место.

Он не издал ни звука, когда одно из них отстранилось и вынудило его перевернуться на спину.

Не издал ни звука, когда ему широко открыли рот.

Воздух вновь наполнился довольным мычанием. Как и в случае с предыдущим воспоминанием, Спок чувствовал всё. Чувствовал мускусное семя с привкусом крови, и от этого к горлу подкатывала тошнота.

Внезапно Спок увидел, как в глазах Джима промелькнуло нечто холодное, как его тело напряглось и подобрался каждый мускул.

Джим подождал, пока гуманоид будет близок к оргазму, и потянулся за брошенным на пол оружием. Почти с нечеловеческой быстротой он нацелил дуло и выстрелил. Лицо существа взорвалось оранжевой массой. В тишине комнаты кровь и куски мяса с осколками костей громко шлёпнулись на пол. Джим вытер рот трясущейся рукой и быстро поправил свои штаны. Со стороны двери послышались звуки шагов и лающие звуки чужого языка. Джим повернулся и пристрелил двух оставшихся существ, не дав им возможности как следует прицелиться.

Воспоминание вдруг потемнело и резко рассеялось.

Спок слышал ненормально громкое сердцебиение Джима. Тишину прорезал надломленный смех.

_\- И это ещё не самая худшая часть. Ты бы видел, что я делал после._ \- Джим сделал шаг, отдаляясь от Спока, и отвернулся, чтобы вытереть кителем лицо. - _Хотя... Судя по всему, ты увидишь и это._

Окружение снова поменялось. К удивлению Спока, теперь Джим был в чистой рубашке и брюках. Всё такой же болезненно худой, с остро торчащими скулами он лихорадочно набивал заплечный мешок съестными припасами. В коридоре позади Джима послышались тяжёлые шаги, и в ту же секунду его лицо приобрело совершенно иное выражение. Спок был ошеломлён: вместо ожидаемых страха или ненависти, на лице Джима было выражение осознанной обольстительности. Даже нетерпения. Губы Джима изогнулись в усмешке, и он оглянулся через плечо на вошедшего в комнату человека.

_\- Губернатор Кодос... Сэр..._

Джим подошёл к мужчине, который молча смотрел на него сверху вниз. Он не был особо высок, но в его ауре чувствовалось нечто угрожающее. Кодос почти рассеянно положил руку на затылок Джима и притянул его за волосы для поцелуя. В его действиях угадывалось собственническое отношение, и становилось ясно, что подобные действия уже повторялись бесчисленное множество раз. При виде того, как, даже исполняя приказы мужчины, Джим изо всех сил старается не привлекать внимания к мешку с едой, у Спока внутри всё переворачивалось.

Следующее воспоминание показало, как Джим уже ночью бежит к виденной Споком ранее пещере и раздаёт еду мальчикам помладше. Тем, за кого он, очевидно, чувствует ответственность.

_\- Достаточно,_ \- помимо воли вырвалось у Спока.

Джим снова рассмеялся, на этот раз слишком громко.

_\- Да. Полагаю, этого и правда достаточно. Я не ворошил эти воспоминания годами. Один из моих психотерапевтов был бетазоидом и научил меня блокировать определённые воспоминания. Боже, я и забыл, как..._ \- Джим не договорил и принялся растирать рукой лицо. - _Всё нормально, Спок. Я улавливаю твоё отвращение. Оно вполне понятно, я же не глупец._

Спок немедленно поднял щиты, злясь на себя. Куда подевался его самоконтроль? Он никогда не был эмоционален. Похоже, их слабая _связь_ передавала информацию то в одну, то в другую сторону, поскольку Спок с чёткой периодичностью то ощущал внутреннее состояние Джима, то абсолютную пустоту.

_\- Ты ошибаешься. В твоих поступках не было ничего постыдного._

Джим, казалось, уже смирился со всем и лишь отмахнулся от возражений Спока:

_\- Знаешь что? Это даже не имеет значения. Почему ты должен присутствовать здесь и проживать самые унизительные моменты моей биографии? Я знаю ответ. Просто так работает вселенная для Джима Т. Кирка. Давай уже поскорее закончим с этим, чтобы я мог вернуться на свой корабль и выдворить тебя на хрен из своей головы._

Спок поджал губы. Какая удача, что капитан ещё не знает об их _связи_. Теперь, когда тот выразил антипатию к тому, что Спок находится у него "в голове", её разрыв казался единственным приемлемым решением.

_\- Джим,_ \- голос Спока прозвучал жёстче обычного, - _Что бы ты от меня ни "улавливал", это скорее всего отголосок твоих собственных переживаний. Уверяю, я здесь не для того, чтобы осуждать тебя. Я твой... друг. И с моей стороны лишь логично находиться здесь, чтобы поддержать тебя в трудную минуту._

Джим коротко и неприятно рассмеялся.

_\- Мой_ друг. _Мы не друзья, Спок. Дружба невозможна, если тобой манипулируют._

Спок повернул к нему голову так резко, что, кажется, потянул шею. Джим смотрел на него, прищурив голубые глаза и сложив руки на груди. Спок явственно ощутил, как в горле собирается комок. Ему потребовалось дважды прочистить его, чтобы вернуть себе голос, однако заговорить так и не удалось: перед ними вспыхнуло новое воспоминание.

Джим с горячностью говорил, в его поразительно голубых глазах отражалось пламя костра, а лицо было бледнее, чем обычно.

_\- Ваша судьба подождёт! Он не поверит мне, только вы сможете объяснить, что..._ \- голос Джима звучит резче от шока, глаза всё ещё влажные от слёз.

\- Ни при каких_ обстоятельствах он не должен знать о моём существовании. Пообещай мне это,_ \- голос старшего Спока холоден в своей непреклонности.

_\- То есть я не могу сказать тебе, что следую твоим же приказам? Почему? Что случится?_

_\- Верь мне. Несмотря ни на что. Джим, чтобы остановить Нерона, кресло капитана_ должен _занять ты._

Джим фыркает в неверии:

_\- Как? Через твой труп?_

_\- Предпочтительно нет._

Спок ошеломлён, хотя логика и лёгкое веселье в голосе его двойника подсказывают, что он зря переживает. После этого голос старшего Спока вновь обретает холодность, поскольку тот хочет донести до Джима всю серьёзность ситуации:

_\- Однако существует правило Звёздного флота номер 619. Да... Я и забыл, как мало внимания ты уделяешь подобным вещам. Правило 619 гласит о том, что офицер командного состава, эмоционально заинтересованный в текущей миссии... должен быть от этой миссии отстранён._

_\- То есть мне нужно скомпрометировать тебя?_

_\- Джим. Я только что потерял свою планету. Уверяю, я и так эмоционально скомпрометирован. Всё, что тебе нужно сделать, это_ показать _мне это._

А потом:

_\- Каково это не чувствовать? Гнев. Или горе? Или желание во что бы то ни стало отомстить за смерть женщины, давшей тебе жизнь?! Ты же ничего не чувствуешь! Это не входит в твою систему координат! Ты, наверное, и_ не любил её вовсе...

Спок снова видит эту сцену, теперь уже в качестве простого зрителя. Видит гнев на своём лице, как его пальцы обхватывают шею Джима и медленно сжимаются... всё плотнее и плотнее, словно с каждым усилием мышц он мог выжечь те слова из своей памяти.

_\- Прости меня_, - произнёс Джим.

В глазах Спока всё ещё эхом отражались всполохи пережитого гнева. Он перевёл взгляд на капитана. Тот стоял с опущенными плечами, понурив голову, и Спок был ошеломлён, вдруг осознав, что Джим сравнивает этот момент... чувствует такое же отчаяние... как и в моменты своего детства на Тарсусе-4.

_\- У вас нет причин просить у меня прощения. Хотя я и не знал, что именно заставило вас претендовать на пост капитана, я действительно осознал необходимость ваших действий. Здесь нет вашей вины. _

Спок изо всех сил подавлял эмоции, все ещё кипящие после всего, что ему довелось увидеть, поэтому говорил почти на автомате.

Джим подошёл к Споку и встал прямо напротив. Он протянул руку, будто бы желая прикоснуться к своему старпому, но, в конце концов, передумал и неловко опустил её.

_\- Что я только нёс! Боже, я был так зол, так сбит с толку и потрясён из-за того, что он мне показал в этом, как его... слиянии. Я словно бы знал, на какие кнопки нужно надавить, чтобы заставить тебя обезуметь, но,_ чёрт,_ Спок. Это было ужасно. Это было... бесчестно. И... это была неправда._ \- Джим протянул руку и на краткое мгновение дотронулся до тыльной стороны ладони Спока. - _Прости меня,_ \- дрожащим голосом прошептал он.

Спок прикрыл глаза, ощутив электрическую вспышку. Он снова чувствовал эмоции Джима, и первое, что подсказал ему инстинкт, это поскорее выпутаться из этого водоворота эмоций. Спок отдёрнул руку, избегая прикосновений капитана, и намеренно спрятал взгляд, чтобы не видеть его реакции.

_\- Я повторяю, капит..._ Джим. _Здесь нет твоей вины. Если использовать коллоквиализм, ты сделал то, что должен был сделать._

Джим отошёл от Спока и принялся зло расхаживать взад вперёд, обдумывая положение. Он потёр виски, словно у него вдруг разболелась голова. Спок слышал, как Джим что-то тихо бормотал самому себе. Вулканец поймал себя на том, что закладывает руки за спину и выпрямляется - привычная строгая поза, которую он обычно принимал, ожидая, пока его капитан разберётся с хаосом в мыслях.

_\- Ладно, я понял. Эти мультики в моей голове как-то связаны со случившимся на "Энтерпрайз"._

_\- Мультики, сэр?_

_\- Неважно. Останься здесь, со мной. Если мне нужно вспомнить, кто... и что случилось, то без проблем. Я смогу. Наверное._ \- Джим взмахнул руками, словно собираясь дирижировать сложным оркестром. - _Окей, мозг. Покажи мне всё самое худшее. Мне нужно увидеть людей... и места..._

Споку были уже хорошо знакомы эти самоуничижительные интонации Джима, так что он не обратил на сами слова большого внимания. На этот раз сформировавшееся перед взором изображение было абсолютно знакомым. Каюта Джима, свет приглушён, чтобы лучше видеть доску 3D-шахмат с подсветкой. Джим ссутулился над доской, сидя на своём обычном месте, всё его внимание сосредоточено на доске, пальцы сложены домиком под подбородком. Увидев голубую униформу человека в другом кресле, Спок сначала подумал, что напротив капитана сидит он сам, однако оказалось, что это... доктор Маккой.

Спок был совершенно не готов к взрыву эмоций, что теперь наполняли его. Ему _не понравилось_, что в кресле, которое обычно занимал он, сидит другой мужчина.

_\- Проклятье, Джим, чего ты ждёшь? Кое-кому ещё нужно вернуться к работе вообще-то._

В ответ Джим недовольно заворчал.

Доктор закатил глаза и окинул взглядом бардак в каюте.

_\- Мда. Знаешь, я всё-таки не устаю поражаться тому, какой же ты свинтус. Твоя каюта выглядит так же, когда твой ходячий компьютер приходит, чтобы... чем вы, ребята, тут занимаетесь?_

_\- Прекрати так называть его, Боунз,_ \- усмехнулся Джим. - _Мы просто играем в шахматы._

Лицо доктора приобрело крайне язвительное выражение.

_\- И, конечно же, под "играем в шахматы" ты подразумеваешь..._ \- Видя, как лицо Джима моментально вспыхнуло, доктор громко рассмеялся.

_\- Э-эм. Подожди-ка,_ \- быстро проговорил Джим. - _Кажется, я вспомнил. Думаю, нужно как-то "промотать" воспоминание до того момента, когда я уже выхожу из каюты._ \- Воспоминание стало тёмным, словно внутри него внезапно выключили весь свет.

Спок напрочь отказывался осознавать то, что на его скулах играют желваки.

_\- Кажется, я понял, как это работает. Ну-ка посмотрим._ \- Теперь события воспоминания Джима мелькали со скоростью.

...Джим в пустом коридоре, он не видит, кто бьёт его сзади по голове. К его шее прижимают гипошприц со снотворным.

...Шок Джима, когда он видит своего друга, Томаса, повзрослевшим, замученным до смерти прямо у него на глазах. Его собственное тело бьётся в агонии боли, когда ему ломают запястья...

...Он прикован цепями в недрах какой-то вонючей посудины. Руки болтаются в наручниках, пока в его тело толкается мужчина, в котором Джим узнаёт старшую версию своих самых мучительных кошмаров. Хочется лишь, чтобы всё поскорее закончилось...

...Ощущение абсолютной беспомощности и желание смерти, лишь бы прекратилась эта бесконечная _боль_...

...Он открывает глаз и видит испуганное лицо Спока. Тошнотворная постыдная надежда на то, что тот спасёт его.

Картинки быстро сменялись одна другой, словно механизм, запускающий "голограмму", был неисправен. На несколько мгновений изображение становилось чётким и замедлялось, затем снова "проматывалось" вперёд. А потом всё вновь погрузилось в темноту.

Когда Джим заговорил, его голос был начисто лишён эмоций, а лицо застыло маской холодного безразличия. Слабая _связь_не передавала Споку абсолютно ничего.

_\- Кодос что..._ жив_?_


	3. Chapter 3

Спок открыл глаза и, шумно втянув ртом воздух, полностью вернулся сознанием в своё тело. Согнув слегка занемевшие пальцы, он отвёл руку от лица Джима и снова прикрыл глаза, быстро перебирая недавние воспоминания, придавая им хотя бы подобие порядка, чтобы позднее, в более удобной обстановке и в отсутствие хаоса эмоций, он смог маркировать каждое из них и поместить на нужную "полочку" у себя в голове.

В какой-то момент Спок различил за спиной едва слышный шорох и оглянулся, тут же встретившись взглядом со своим двойником. Старший Спок терпеливо ждал, приподняв бровь в немом вопросе. Измождённый младший смог лишь кивнуть.

\- И ты всё так же желаешь разорвать эту _связь_?

_"Давай уже поскорее закончим с этим, чтобы я мог вернуться на свой корабль и выдворить тебя на хрен из своей головы"._

Спок кивнул, выдерживая пристальный взгляд двойника, потом отвёл глаза и посмотрел на спящего Джима. Сон капитана казался бы безмятежным, если бы не проступившие на лбу капельки пота.

\- Капитан выразился на этот счёт предельно ясно.

\- В самом деле?

Спок не ответил.

\- Как пожелаешь. Я осуществлю Разрыв. Как я понимаю, ты не хочешь, чтобы наш отец узнал подробности твоей ошибки. Нам лучше закончить всё до пробуждения Джима.

Спок вздрогнул.

\- Да.

Посол вновь сел сбоку от Джима. Спок ожидал, что двойник сначала осуществит слияние разумов с капитаном, и удивился, ощутив пальцы старшего Спока на своих пси-точках. Чувственное слияние сознаний... яркая вспышка-извинение... а потом...

_"Спи"._

Спок провалился в сон.

**

Посол опустил свою молодую версию на ложе рядом с Кирком, невольно залюбовавшись видом светло-оливкового тона кожи вулканца в такой близости от золотистой (всё ещё чуть бледноватой) кожи Джима. Джим тихо застонал во сне и неосознанно придвинулся ближе к Споку, так что теперь их плечи соприкасались. Это зрелище заворожило старшего Спока, и некоторое время он стоял, колеблясь и просто глядя на этих двоих. В конце концов решившись, Спок протянул руку.

Он не мог отрицать удовольствия, которое испытал, снова слившись с разумом Джима. Хаос, который царил в голове молодого капитана ранее, успокоился, хотя в некоторых уголках всё ещё царили безумие и боль. Спок мягко перебрал его образы и воспоминания, так чтобы увиденное несильно ударило по Джиму, когда тот проснётся. Разумеется, все эти мысли останутся при нём, однако теперь будут лежать в стороне, не создавая помех для выполнения каждодневных обязанностей.

После этого Спок перенёс всё внимание на своего молодого двойника. Наблюдательного, упрямо ищущего ответы на свои вопросы, которые сам же не знает (или скорее не понимает), как сформулировать. Недавние умозаключения лишь подстегнули желание во что бы то ни стало добиться своей цели. Было поразительно наблюдать все грани этого безупречно логичного разума. В своём времени старший Спок постоянно боролся со своей человеческой стороной, пока Джим, смеясь, не затянул его в отношения, основанные на взаимном уважении, дружбе и любви, настолько всепоглощающей, что отрицать её было попросту невозможно.

Но появление в этом времени Нерона заставило всё измениться. Несмотря на то, что младший Спок редко позволял эмоциям выйти из-под контроля, они довольно легко подбирались к самой поверхности. Открытое признание отца в том, что он любил свою жену, вызвало в мыслях Спока такой хаос, что посол был поражён тем, как его двойник вообще умудряется с этим справляться. Младший Спок так упорно старался придерживаться своей вулканской стороны, что слова отца показались ему настоящей пыткой. Если даже чистокровный вулканец смог полюбить...

_Эмоции/логика. Человек/вулканец._ Постоянная необходимость выбора того или другого. Ощущение, что доминировать _должно _что-то одно. При этом никогда не знать, как достичь мирного баланса между этими двумя аспектами. Не знать, возможно ли такое вообще. Старший Спок ни капли не завидовал пути, что пролёг перед его младшим двойником. Подобные истины открылись ему самому в достаточно зрелом возрасте, но по воле сумасшедшего ромуланца, что готов убивать миллиардами ради мести, на младшего Спока они обрушились слишком рано.

Кроме того, у него имелось множество пробелов по части вулканских знаний. Старший Спок ощутил вспыхнувшую злость на учителей своего двойника. Предвзятое отношение к кому-либо нелогично. Во время службы на "Энтерпрайз" старший Спок сталкивался с предубеждениями бесчисленное множество раз и не уставал поражаться тому, как быстро они разгорались вне зависимости от расовой принадлежности. Но тот факт, что даже вулканские учителя, чьим величайшим даром являлась культивация молодых умов, испытывали отвращение к тому, что от Спока по сути не зависило... вызывал крайнее беспокойство. Именно из-за этих предрассудков, из-за беспричинного _отвращения _к человеческой половине Спока, он так и не дополучил необходимых знаний по некоторым аспектам слияния с другими разумами,_ и сам даже не подозревал об этом_.

Все ещё переживая бурлящие эмоции, Спок поместил в сознание младшего двойника необходимые знания. Они ему ещё понадобятся. Если во вселенной есть какой-то порядок, этот молодой вулканец со временем обязательно начнёт задаваться некоторыми вопросами. Возможно, младший двойник действительно допустил ошибку. Возможно, при слиянии с Джимом он просто не смог сохранить необходимую отрешённость и вложил слишком много эмоций. Случайно возникнувшие _связи _были крайне редкими, и всё же такое встречалось.

Однако разорвать именно эту _связь_, крепко сплавленную даже в отсутствие физического контакта, существующую несмотря на свою незавершённость, было бы... нелогично. _Связь_ этих двоих _пылала_ между ними, пульсировала, словно в ожидании момента, когда её наконец признают. Старший Спок изменил и это. Замаскировал все ощущения, касаемые _связи_, чтобы эти двое не знали о её существовании.

До тех пор, пока не придёт время.

***

Звёздная дата: 2259.63

Джим ощущал приятное тепло. Даже не тепло, а настоящий жар. Он медленно открыл глаза и сфокусировал взгляд на незнакомом ему потолке. Камень отделки напоминал темноватый мрамор, и приглушённый свет причудливо ложился на его неровную поверхность. Джим лениво закрыл глаза.

Однако прояснившееся сознание подкинуло любопытную деталь: рядом лежал кто-то ещё. Его дыхание было медленным, глубоким и ровным. Этот кто-то спал. Джим не знал даже, мужчина это или женщина, и некоторое время пребывал в замешательстве. Обычно, просыпаясь наутро неизвестно в чьей постели, он смутно помнил, как накануне литрами поглощал спиртное, или чувствовал пульсирующую головную боль, тошноту и запах секса в комнате. Однако не в этот раз. Он был полностью одет и ощущал спиной тепло чужого тела, хотя они даже не соприкасались. И Джим чувствовал себя... великолепно.

С тихим ленивым стоном он потянулся. Несколько суставов хрустнули, и Джим посетовал о том, что они издают подобный треск в его возрасте. Однако физически он ощущал себя так, словно приятно выспался после ещё более приятного отпуска. Такое состояние его мама с иронией называла: "Глаза горят и хвост трубой".

Тем временем человек за спиной Джима проснулся, поскольку капитан услышал, как тот сначала задержал дыхание, а потом резко _выдохнул_. Должно быть, незнакомец лежал лицом к Джиму, поскольку молодой капитан почувствовал на шее его горячее дыхание. От него тело Джима охватила дрожь. Он ощутил, как другой человек тут же напрягся. Постель прогнулась, потому как неизвестный сел.

Джим же снова потянулся, закрыл глаза и повернулся на бок, лицом к незнакомцу, сладко зевая и обнимая ещё хранящую чужое тепло подушку. Хотелось понежиться немного ещё...

\- Капитан.

Джим резко открыл глаза и посмотрел на своего первого помощника. У Спока было странное выражение лица, но уже спустя мгновенье его черты приобрели привычную бесстрастность.

Та-а-ак. Проснуться в одной постели со Споком. Уж этого Джим _точно _не ожидал. Он ощутил, как горит лицо и резко сел, одёргивая задравшийся китель.

\- Э... эм... доброе... утро? - Джим поднялся с постели, удивляясь внезапному головокружению. Он помотал головой, чтобы отогнать слабость. - Где мы?

\- В доме моего отца. На Новом Вулкане.

Поморгав глазами, Джим вдруг _вспомнил_.

_"Ваше... сознание. Мы в вашем сознании. Точнее в слиянии разумов. Наши физические тела находятся на Новом Вулкане, в одной из комнат в доме моего отца. Вы были... нездоровы"._

\- Оу. - Джим снова ощутил слабость в ногах и тяжело опустился обратно на постель. Он снова чувствовал отвращение, ужасный стыд и тошноту от только что пережитых воспоминаний. Казалось, желудок готов взорваться и выплеснуться ошмётками прямо через пищевод.

\- Можно... Можно мне побыть одному, Спок? Пожалуйста? - сдавленно попросил Джим. Он тёр пальцами висок, словно пытался успокоить внезапную вспышку головной боли.

Спок тут же молча покинул комнату. Закрываясь, дверь издала тихий "клик", заставив Джима улыбнуться, несмотря на обуревавший водоворот чувств. Теперь такой звук он слышал нечасто. В большинстве своём двери были компьютеризированы. Звук закрывающейся вручную двери напоминал о детстве в Айове, проведённом в старом фермерском доме, который мама отказывалась начинять современным оборудованием.

Джим закрыл ладонями лицо и тихо застонал.

Всё просто ужасно. Джима одолевали ожившие воспоминания. Он заставил себя сделать глубокий вдох и с удивлением обнаружил, что неприятные ощущения поутихли. Он всё ещё чувствовал себя плохо, но... сносно. Это было совсем не похоже на оцепенение первых недель после спасения с Тарсуса-4 или душераздирающих ощущений, когда эхо собственного крика, раздавшегося в стенах родной спальни, вырывало его из очередного кошмара. Джим чувствовал себя... конечно, не совсем как абсолютно сторонний наблюдатель, но определённо как человек, способный переступить болезненные события последних дней.

Когда Джим учился в Академии, несколько лекций касались того, как нужно вести себя во время пыток, если ты был захвачен врагом. На этих лекциях молодой Кирк обычно скучал и бездельничал. Идея черпать силы, беспрестанно повторяя своё имя, ранг, название и номер модели своего корабля, казалась маразматической. Слушая эти лекции, Джим то и дело фыркал себе под нос и в конце концов навлёк на себя гнев коммандера-преподавателя.

Что ж, теперь Джим понимал, что, похоже, задолжал ему подарок или что-то типа того.

Навыки, усвоенные на лекциях, очень помогли ему на том корабле. Каждый раз, когда Джиму удавалось закончить фразу - неважно, сквозь стиснутые зубы или со стоном боли - это была маленькая месть, вызов врагу. Как же он испугался (боже, в этом неудобно признаваться даже самому себе), когда после стольких лет снова увидел усмехающегося Кодоса. Перед его глазами тут же предстал не этот мужчина, а тот, что моложе, изощрённо-жестокий призрак, являвшийся ему в кошмарах. В первые секунды всё, что составляло сущность Джеймса Кирка, вдруг исчезло, оставляя на своём месте лишь испуганного ребёнка.

А потом его обуяла злость. И эта злость тоже помогала не сойти с ума окончательно. С каждым повтором: "Джеймс Тиберий Кирк... Капитан USS "Энтерпрайз", SC937-0176CEC..." - Джим утверждался в том, _кто _он. Каждое слово возрождало в голове образ _его _корабля, _его _команды, подтверждало каждое чёртово препятствие, которое он преодолел, чтобы стать самым молодым капитаном в истории Звёздного флота.

На самом деле Джим всё ещё чувствовал стыд. Он был достаточно честен с собой, чтобы признать: возможно, полностью этот стыд не исчезнет никогда. Он столкнулся с трудностями, будучи ребёнком, и из-за этого был уверен - ну, почти уверен, - что справится со всеми последствиями неприятного опыта. Но... Опять же, Джима просто ужасало то, что свидетелем его худших воспоминаний стал именно _Спок_. Из всех людей увиденное больше всего могло неприятно поразить именно его... Но разве сам Спок не прошёл через подобное? Перед внутренним взором Джима возникло лицо Спока, его выражение сразу после того, как он потерял мать. Когда Спока подняли на "Энтерпрайз", он так и стоял с протянутой в немой мольбе рукой, беспомощно глядя, как рядом угасают лучи неудавшейся транспортации.

Джиму снились кошмары и об этом.

Кирк вздохнул, растёр ладонями лицо и поднялся на ноги. Он был очень голоден и хотел в туалет. Во рту словно кто-то умер, воскрес, а потом умер заново. В голове роился миллион самых разных вопросов.

Пора переступить порог этой комнаты.

***

Как выяснилось, Спок ждал неподалёку. На вопросительный взгляд Джима, он быстро отвёл глаза, и они зашагали вперёд бок о бок, как делали бесчисленное число раз на борту "Энтерпрайз".

\- Доктор Маккой наверняка желает, чтобы вы как можно скорее с ним связались.

\- О, это точно, - с иронией улыбнулся Джим. - Держу пари сейчас он готов лезть на стену в ожидании новостей.

Вскоре они вышли в комнату побольше, походившую на приёмную. Сарек и посол Спок сидели у небольшого алькова и тихо беседовали. Они оба подняли головы в сторону вошедших и встали на ноги.

\- Джим, я рад видеть, что тебе уже лучше.

\- И я рад, что мне уже лучше, дорогой друг. - Нежное обращение сорвалось с губ Джима прежде, чем он успел его осмыслить. Он ощутил, как Спок, что стоял рядом, тут же напрягся, словно почуявшее опасность животное. - А ещё я в восторге от того, что вселенная не взрывается, хотя вы двое находитесь в одной комнате и знаете, кем являетесь.

На краткое мгновение губы старшего Спока тронула улыбка.

\- Ты голоден?

\- Да, но поем, когда вернусь на свой корабль. Огромное спасибо за помощь вам обоим. Я... не помню большую часть из того, что предшествовало нашему путешествию сюда, но знаю, что без вашего согласия Спок не смог бы меня привезти. И вам, сэр, спасибо за ваше гостеприимство. - Джим склонил голову перед Сареком, который, похоже, всё ещё размышлял о разговоре со старшим Споком.

\- Мы выплачивали долг, - вежливо кивнул Сарек.

Джим ощутил уже знакомое чувство вины:

\- Ох. При всём моём уважении, сэр, ваш народ мне ничего не должен. Я искренне благодарен за вашу помощь, но всё остальное лишнее. - Кирк потёр шею, чувствуя неловкость ситуации.

\- Действительно. - Сарек дёрнул бровью, что в переводе с вулканского наверняка означало: "Да, верно". Ну или "Иди к чёрту, что хочу, то и думаю". Что поделать? Вулканцы. Даже словарь определяет их расу как "загадочные".

\- Что ж, ещё раз спасибо. Спок, ты готов?

\- Да, капитан.

Джим отошёл в сторону, позволяя Споку попрощаться с вулканцами в более приватной обстановке, и достал коммуникатор.

\- Кирк - "Энтерпрайз". Поднять двоих, наведясь на моё местоположение.

\- Кх..! Кэптин! Очень, очень здорово слышать ваш голос! Есть! То есть... да, сэр. На ваше местоположение!

Джим не сдержал улыбки. Чехов кричал так, словно готов был описаться от радости. Кирк подождал ещё, на расстоянии, чтобы не подслушивать тихий разговор Спока с отцом и двойником.

Чёрт, всё же было так странно видеть этих двоих вместе.

Джим смотрел, как вулканцы завершают разговор и вдруг ощутил резкое нежелание встречаться взглядом с приближающимся Споком.

\- Я готов, капитан.

"Неужели так сложно называть меня просто Джимом?" - Кирк подавил вздох и снова открыл коммуникатор.

\- "Энтерпрайз", поднимайте двоих.

\- Да, сэр.

Джим помахал старшему Споку, чем, похоже, развеселил его, а в следующий момент началась транспортация. Момент пустоты, внезапно вспыхнувший свет - и вот Джим уже в знакомой транспортаторной.

\- _О бог мой_, Джим! - В мгновение ока Боунз оказался рядом и тут же начал обводить его трикодером, в спешке почти оттолкнув с пути Спока. Джим подавил улыбку и похлопал друга по плечу. Стоявший за пультом управления Чехов чуть ли не вибрировал, напоминая этим щеночка, который так усердно виляет хвостом, что ему трудно усидеть на месте. Пока всё окончательно не вышло из-под контроля, Джим поднял руку, призывая всех к тишине и заговорил:

\- Чехов, нужно собрать всех офицеров мостика, справитесь? Вы и Скотти тоже понадобитесь. Я знаю, что сейчас время пересменки, о собрании можно объявить, когда новая смена ступит на мостик. - В этот момент Боунз налетел на него, держа в руке нечто, подозрительно похожее на гипоспрей. - Боунз, тыкай этой штукой в кого-то другого. Твоим грязным ручонкам придётся подождать, потому что меня ждут обязанности капитана. Спок, за мной.

Джим сошёл с транспортационной платформы и направился было к выходу, но остановился и задумался.

\- Вообще-то, Спок, мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что сделал. Отключи транспортаторы. Корабль должен быть полностью изолирован от внешнего мира.

Услышав внезапно надуманный приказ, обычно невозмутимый Спок выглядел слегка... возмущённым.

И, чёрт возьми, Джиму это _понравилось_.

\- Да, капитан.

\- После зайди ко мне. Я буду у себя в каюте.

Джим целенаправленно направился к выходу. Неугомонный Боунз поспешил следом.

\- Да постой ты хоть одну чёртову минуту! Это очень важно! - В порыве эмоций Маккой помахал возмущённо пикающим трикодером. Джим посмотрел на прибор с отвращением. Но в ворчании Боунза угадывалось немалое беспокойство, поэтому он лишь вздохнул и замер на месте, не желая устраивать скандал посреди чёртового коридора.

Продолжая ворчать, Боунз для удобства схватил Джима за локоть. Это был жест, который доктор проделывал с ним сотни раз, однако Кирк ощутил, как тело будто окаменело.

\- Не трогай меня! - неожиданно для самого себя прошипел он. И сразу прикрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть шокированного лица Боунза. Вот так внезапно всё стало _не _хорошо. Радость от возвращения обратно на корабль, к своим обязанностям, уносилась вихрем необъяснимого страха. Джим заставил себя сделать глубокий вдох. Боунз отдёрнул руку так, словно обжёгся.

\- Я... Я знаю, - сбивчиво начал Джим, проталкивая слова, через внезапно сжавшееся горло. - Я знаю, ты, должно быть, чувствуешь... Я просто... мне надо сначала кое-что сделать.

Джим слышал учащённое дыхание Боунза и знал, чего ему стоит не задавать роящихся в голове вопросов.

\- Со мной всё о'кей... Просто поверь мне, пока я... - Сердце Джима бешено колотилось где-то в горле и словно высасывало окружающий воздух, распухая и распухая, и Джим чувствовал, что скоро он...

\- Капитан. - К ним приближался Спок.

Джим почувствовал, что напряжение необъяснимым образом отступает. Но... он больше не выдержит. Не глядя ни на Спока, ни на Боунза, Джим резко повернулся и поспешил к турболифту. Когда двери за спиной закрылись, он испытал облегчение и почувствовал себя трусом. Благословенное уединение и умиротворённый шум механизмов сулили возможность собраться с мыслями. О, _чёрт_.

"О, грёбаный чёрт! У меня нет времени на эту херню!"

Джим прислонился спиной к стенке турболифта и накрыл веки дрожащей рукой.

Неожиданно двери лифта снова разъехались. У Джима хватило сил, лишь поднять на них пустой взгляд. Перед турболифтом стоял Спок. После небольшой паузы он задумчиво склонил голову вбок, после чего вошёл в турболифт.

\- Палуба семь.

"Ох, отлично, - подумал Джим. - То есть я умудрился войти в лифт и не задать чёртово направление!"

Сейчас откуда-нибудь из трубы Джеффри выскочит Боунз, начнёт вопить про психоанализ и отстранит его от обязанностей!

\- Вы в порядке, капитан?

В порядке ли он? Сердце до сих пор колотится как бешеное, а вся кожа покрыта плёнкой пота.

\- Я просто... Мне нужно... Мне нужно закончить одно дело.

\- Доктор сказал нечто, что вас расстроило?

\- Нет. Конечно же нет. Я просто излишне бурно среагировал на какой-то пустяк.

Динамик турболифта оповестил о том, что они прибыли на место назначения. Спок видел, как Джим пытается собраться, делая глубокий вдох.

\- Во время похищения меня чем-то ударили по голове и вырубили. Это был кто-то из экипажа нашего корабля, Спок.

Всё это время Джим смотрел в пол, поэтому не видел, как глаза Спока опасно сузились.

\- Кто? - короткое льдистое слово сквозь сжатые от сдерживаемого гнева зубы.

\- Ох, в этом-то и вся загвоздка. Я успел лишь заметить, что это женщина, а через секунду вырубился.

Двери лифта разъехались, являя Споку и Кирку молодого энсина. Молодой человек вздрогнул, его взгляд заметался от одного старшего офицера к другому. Джим выдавил улыбку и ободряюще ему кивнул:

\- Энсин. Мы как раз выходим.

\- Да... сэр...

Джим и Спок направились по коридору в капитанскую каюту. Зайдя внутрь, Кирк облегчённо вздохнул, чувствуя родные стены. Все его вещи были аккуратно прибраны. Старшина, что занималась уборкой в его каюте, прекрасно знала свою работу. Джим оглянулся вокруг и сразу почувствовал себя намного лучше. Он подошёл к одному из кресел и расположился в нём.

\- Подробности похищения - полная тайна. Что бы они мне ни вкололи, оно что-то сделало с моим зрением. А может, у меня просто пошла аллергическая реакция. Как бы там ни было, я видел всё словно сквозь толщу воды. Помню, как ощутил боль в шее и как повернулся, готовый придушить Боунза. Только это был не Боунз. Я помню красную униформу, светлые волосы и больше ничего. Я даже не уверен, женщина это или мужчина. Очнулся я уже на другом корабле.

Спок подошёл к компьютеру и принялся вбивать данные так быстро, что казалось его пальцы едва касаются клавиатуры.

\- За последние двадцать три дня транспортационное устройство "Энтерпрайз" использовалось _пятнадцать _раз. Согласно записям, семь членов экипажа были транспортированы с борта корабля и обратно. Капитан, ваше перемещение аномально.

Джим фыркнул, прикусывая себе язык, чтобы удержаться от колкого комментария.

\- Все, кроме вас, являлись участниками спасательного десанта и телепортировались либо на планету, либо на вражеский корабль. В реестре нашего транспортатора нет записи о том, что вы телепортировались с корабля. Я вижу лишь отметку о вашем возвращении, которое имело место пятнадцать минут назад.

В этот момент двери в каюту Джима с лёгким шипением разъехались в стороны. Невысокая женщина, что вошла внутрь, смотрела вниз, не обращая внимания на окружение. Она подошла к кровати капитана и легко провела пальцами по туго обтянутому черному покрывалу.

\- Старшина Каридиан, - тихо и приветливо произнёс Джим.

Женщина вскрикнула, быстро оборачиваясь к капитану.

Джим рассмеялся и сделал успокаивающий жест рукой.

\- Расслабьтесь! Вы были так сосредоточены на своих мыслях. Скучали по мне? - Привычно флиртуя, Джим наконец окончательно успокоился.

Старшина лишь молча смотрела на него, в изумлении приоткрыв рот.

\- Хэй... всё нормально. Похоже, слухи о моём возвращении ещё не успели распространиться. Вы прекрасно заботились о моей каюте, старшина.

Услышав своё звание, женщина наконец очнулась:

\- Да. Э... Да, сэр. Здорово, что вы наконец вернулись. Я прошу прощения. Я не знала, что вы здесь. Могу вернуться позднее.

Джим только кивнул, понимая, что его дальнейшие слова вызовут лишь ещё большую неловкость. Он уже привык, что некоторые члены экипажа считают его своим героем и в разной степени испытывают к нему чувство обожания, поэтому старался вести себя в подобных ситуациях приветливо, но профессионально.

\- Можете идти, и ещё раз большое спасибо.

\- Да, сэр.

Женщина быстро вышла из каюты, не удостоив взглядом Спока, который продолжал смотреть ей вслед, даже после того как закрылись двери.

\- Она милашка, правда? И работу знает хорошо. Очень организованная.

Спок медленно повернул голову к капитану, так, словно ему было физически сложно это сделать.

\- Капитан... где старшина Рэнд? Кто была эта женщина?

\- Старшина Рэнд? - Джим смотрел на Спока в непонимании.

Спок чувствовал себя странно. Все мускулы его тела были напряжены, словно тело готовилось в любую секунду броситься вперёд.

\- Да, капитан. Женщина, которая только что была здесь... Я её не знаю.

То, как она провела пальцами по покрывалу Джима, являлось проявлением непрофессионализма. Если рассуждать логически и принять во внимание внешнюю привлекательность этой женщины, она могла быть одной из бывших любовниц Джима, и тогда этот ностальгический жест в отсутствии, как она сама считала, свидетелей легко объясним. Но, хотя Спок и не был знатоком сложных человеческих эмоций, даже он понимал, что спешка этой женщины, так торопившейся покинуть каюту, была очень подозрительной. К тому же её лицо выражало крайнюю степень тревоги.

\- Во время остановки на последней звёздной базе Рэнд подписала заявление на перевод. Какие-то личные мотивы. Думаю, новый роман. Старшина Каридиан заняла её место, хм... где-то с месяц назад. А в чём дело, Спок? - В голосе Джима появилось напряжение. Спок почувствовал разочарование оттого, что его вопрос вызвал у Джима прежнее беспокойство: тело капитана сразу напряглось, и теперь он выглядел так же, как при недавнем разговоре с доктором в коридоре.

\- Я нахожу её действия любопытными.

Джим заметно расслабился, и Спок решил оставить эту тему. Он снова повернулся к компьютеру и задумчиво застучал по клавишам, возвращаясь к прежней нити разговора.

\- Похоже, кем бы ни был нападавший, он действительно всё ещё на корабле.

\- Это если для моего похищения они использовали наш транспортатор, а не что-то ещё.

\- Действительно. Стереть записи о молекулярной структуре, считанной транспортатором, также представляло бы сложность.

\- Не уверен насчёт этого. Я смог бы это сделать.

Спок повернулся к Джиму и с секунду просто смотрел на него.

\- Острый ум, которым наделены вы, для большинства людей нетипичен.

Спок заметил, что скулы Джима тронул румянец, и испытал странное удовлетворение от того, что он вызван именно _его_словами.

\- Я просто хотел сказать, что если это могу сделать я, значит, это смогут сделать и другие.

\- Я в курсе, капитан. Хочу отметить, что в данный момент альфа-смена сдаёт пост бета-смене. Сейчас у вас начинается собрание старших офицеров. - Спок был уверен, что Джим об этом забыл. - Я пойму, если вы захотите, чтобы я провёл его вместо вас. Недавняя эмоциональная вспышка свидетельствует о том, что с вами не "всё о'кей", как вы заверяли доктора Маккоя. Будет лучше, если вы вернётесь в лазарет и позволите доктору вам помочь.

Джима передёрнуло.

\- Я в порядке. С Боунзом встречусь позднее.

\- Ваше "в порядке" никак не вяжется с тем, что я видел ранее, капитан. Мне любопытно, какое именно определение вы вкладываете в эту фразу. Ваши недавние действия мягко говоря не соответствуют стабильному эмоциональному состоянию.

\- Прекращай вести себя как мамочка-наседка, Спок. Если я говорю, что со мной всё в порядке, значит, так и есть. Что ты ещё хочешь знать? Боже... как же от меня воняет. - Джим стянул китель и отбросил его куда-то в сторону кровати. Туда же отправилась и нижняя чёрная форменка, после чего Кирк скрылся в ванной. - Шпок? - Голос капитана был искажён: судя по всему, он чистил зубы.

Споку понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы собраться с мыслями и вернуться к сути разговора. То, как капитан легко раздевался в присутствии посторонних, всегда ошеломляло его.

\- Я не понимаю, почему вы отказываетесь обратиться к доктору Маккою за моральной поддержкой. Ведь вы с ним любовники.

\- Что-о-о?!

Джим возник на пороге ванной так быстро, словно его туда телепортировали. Он был обнажён по пояс, с мокрым полотенцем в руках, очевидно, уже успев принять душ. По обнаженной груди кое-где стекали капли воды. На его лице был написан полнейший шок - это было легко прочесть даже Споку. Вулканец повернулся обратно к компьютеру. Нийота как-то заявила, что ему необходимо научиться задавать вопросы "более тактично". Возможно, она была права.

\- Дело в том, что согласно моим наблюдениям, люди, которые являются любовниками, часто оказывают друг другу эмоциональную поддержку. Вполне понятно, что вы с доктором довольно близки. И я просто полюбопытствовал, почему бы вам не позволить ему вас поддержать.

Джим открыл было рот, чтобы что-то ответить, и тут же его закрыл.

\- Не могу поверить, что младший _я_ тебе такое показал. Я помню. Мы были у меня в голове, чтобы я мог справиться с самим собой, а в итоге ты увидел самое... - Джим вздохнул. - То, что ты видел, было очень давно. На самом деле у нас так и не дошло до... эм... секса. Тот вечер... был просто следствием алкоголя и нашей дурости. Мы не любовники, Спок. - Джим перехватил полотенце поудобнее и продолжил вытираться, быстро скрываясь обратно в ванной. Его лицо и шея ярко пылали. Спок отметил, что на этот раз смущение капитана ему неприятно. Любопытно.

Он подавил вздох. Нийота также частенько предостерегала его от поспешных выводов, основанных исключительно на его логике и собственных наблюдениях за людьми. Она говорила, что невозможно точно предсказать, как человек поведёт себя в той или иной ситуации. Образ Джима, явно находящегося во власти эмоций, почти убегающего от доктора Маккоя там, в коридоре, в понимании Спока никак не вязался с молодой версией, язвительно высмеивающей его и сбивающей с толку.

Сексуальные предпочтения этого человека не должны так волновать его. У Спока не было логичного ответа на вопрос о том, почему он снова и снова возвращается к мыслям об этом воспоминании.

\- Спок?

Вулканец так глубоко погрузился в раздумья, что не заметил, как Джим вернулся в каюту. Он как раз надевал чистую нижнюю форменку, и его голос был приглушён тканью.

\- Да, капитан.

\- Ты планируешь рассказать кому-то о том, что... увидел?

Спок поднял бровь.

\- Не считаю, что имею право распространять данную информацию. Мне прекрасно известно, что вы не желали моего присутствия в вашей голове, капитан. Приношу глубочайшие извинения за то, что из-за собственной ошибки я оказался свидетелем настолько личных воспоминаний. Вы можете быть уверены, что никто из ваших подчиненных не узнаёт об этих воспоминаниях.

Джим протянул руку к плечу Спока. Как и во время слияния, их соприкосновение ощутилось почти как электрический разряд. Спок услышал, как от неожиданности Джим резко вдохнул, после чего поспешил скрыть своё удивление улыбкой. Сердце Спока забилось сильнее. И он впервые поставил под сомнение необходимость разрыва _связи _с этим человеком. Как вообще возможно до сих пор иметь такую сильную физическую реакцию на простое соприкосновение?

\- Я не имел в виду, что ты станешь сплетничать обо мне. - Джим закусил губу, на мгновение опустив взгляд и убирая руку. Когда он вновь посмотрел на Спока, на его губах была едва заметная улыбка. - Там, внутри сознания я искал тебя, казалось, целую вечность. Я просто бродил вокруг, не зная куда идти. Всё было таким странным, Спок. Я испытывал страх, и... да, мне действительно сложно признаваться тебе в этом. Но больше всего я боялся никогда не выбраться оттуда. И это было самое ужасное. А потом там вдруг появился ты, и я знал, что теперь буду в безопасности.

Спок вдруг понял, что не дышал всё то время, пока Джим говорил.

\- И ещё кое-что. Я правда хочу, чтобы ты звал меня Джим. Тебе известно обо мне больше, чем кому-либо. Думаю, нам уже можно звать друг друга по именам. - Джим снова улыбнулся и отступил назад, разрывая волшебный момент.

Спок проследил, как Джим подошёл к шкафчику, чтобы взять чистый золотой китель, и понял, что очень хочет как следует помедитировать и полностью успокоить сознание. Эмоции, которые будил в нём этот человек, частенько даже не прикладывая к тому никаких усилий, постоянно одерживали над ним верх.

\- Ладно. Теперь, когда я не воняю, как труп недельной давности, мы можем идти.

Погружённый в свои мысли Спок вышел вслед за капитаном.

\- Капитан! Как здорово, что вы вернулись!

\- Благодарю, лейтенант. Похоже, вам, ребята, пришлось несладко во время моего небольшого отпуска. - Джим пересёк комнату, опустился в своё кресло и, кивнув остальным сидящим за столом, тут же завязал разговор с лучившимся от радости Сулу.

Спок задержался в дверях и заложил руки за спину. Некоторое время он наблюдал за взаимодействием капитана и его офицеров. В свободное от смен время между ними всеми - не без стараний Джима - сложились тёплые дружеские отношения. И сейчас здесь, в конференц-зале, они вели себя друг с другом ещё более неформально. Это напоминало Споку то весёлое головокружительное чувство лёгкости, которое испытывали кадеты Академии - по крайней мере, молодые и те, кто принадлежал расе людей, - после окончания экзаменов. Невербальный язык его товарищей по экипажу говорил о том, как все они счастливы оттого, что их капитан наконец вернулся. Они все наконец-то чувствовали себя спокойно и расслабленно и тихо переговаривались. Спок прошёл в конференц-зал, бездумно отметив, как напряглись спины присутствующих, стоило ему сесть в своё кресло. Улыбки, хотя и не пропали совсем, но определённо стали сдержаннее.

\- Спасибо, что вы все здесь собрались. Похоже, нам многое предстоит обсудить.

Ухура фыркнула и бросила на Джима красноречивый взгляд. Хотя эти двое так и не стали особо близки, их профессиональные отношения улучшились, и они больше не общались друг с другом исключительно через сарказм и закатывание глаз. Спок находил это более чем удовлетворительным. Логично иметь на мостике команду, среди которой царит уважение и симпатия друг к другу.

\- Даже не знаю, с чего начать, - вздохнул Джим, нервно проводя рукой по волосам, и его внешний образ уверенного и дерзкого парня словно бы дал трещину.

\- Капитан, - заговорил Скотти, - по запросу коммандера Спока мы с лейтенантом Сулу внимательно осмотрели тот корабль. Я не знаю, что коммандер надеялся найти там, но теперь у нас гораздо больше информации, чем было раньше. - Скотт поворачивался на крутящемся стуле то вправо, то влево, но, поймав взгляд Спока, выпрямился и тут же прекратил посторонние движения.

\- Вы отлично поработали с кораблём...

\- Да. Однако чего-то особо ценного мы не нашли. Все банки памяти стёрты подчистую. Эти чёртовы ублюдки позаботились о том, чтобы восстановить что-либо было невозможно. Бóльшая часть оборудования выпотрошена и сожжена... Это печально. Конечно, я всё равно нашёл, что забрать. Может со временем, я и смогу что-нибудь обнаружить, но прямо сейчас мы в тупике.

\- Мы не зна... - продолжил Сулу, внезапно подхватывая шотландский акцент Скотти и бросая на него недовольный взгляд. - То есть... мы не знаем, - продолжил пилот, тщательно проговаривая слова без акцента, - кто угнал этот корабль, но он числится как пропавший неподалёку от нейтральной зоны во время клингонского рейда, имевшего место семь стандартных месяцев назад.

Спок в изумлении наблюдал, как сидящие за столом пытаются сдержать улыбки. Он не понимал, что здесь смешного. Ведь для людей, проводящих вместе большую часть времени, логично перенимать речевые паттерны друг друга.

Тем временем слово взял доктор Маккой:

\- На корабле мы обнаружили тело.

Кирк застыл.

\- Я предоставил Звёздному флоту все необходимые медицинские подробности.

Спок видел, как лежащие на подлокотниках кресла руки Джима сжимаются в кулаки.

\- Я... Я забыл о Томасе. Боже... - Джим склонил голову, потирая пальцами висок. - Я должен сообщить его жене, - произнёс он так тихо, словно и вовсе сказал это вслух случайно.

\- Я мог бы сам сделать это, Джим. Если понадобится, - так же тихо сообщил Маккой. Спок отметил, что то, как доктор, нарушая субординацию, придвинулся к капитану явно с целью коснуться, на этот раз его совсем не волнует.

Он поёрзал в кресле, случайно задев коленом ногу капитана, и снова ощутил то электрическое чувство. Джим тут же сел прямо, отводя руку от виска.

\- Нет, Боунз. Это мой долг. Со мной всё будет в порядке.

Неожиданно для себя Спок смог сконцентрироваться на словах доктора не сразу.

\- Томас Лейтон, - произнёс Маккой. - Не стану углубляться в подробности о нанесённых ему повреждениях. Я загрузил свой доклад в систему, так что у любого из вас есть возможность ознакомиться с ним самостоятельно. Томас Лейтон и энсин Рид были единственными, кого мы обнаружили убиенными на этом корабле. Устройство, что убило энсина, было настроено на любого, кто разорвёт очаги энергетических частиц, рассеянных по транспортационной платформе. Спок, тебе просто чертовски повезло вовремя пригнуться. Это была весьма хитроумная ловушка.

\- То есть он оставил меня там умирать, - произнёс Кирк.

\- Подобные хитросплетения предполагают могущественного врага, Джим.

Услышав это неформальное обращение, капитан расправил плечи и подарил Споку ослепительную улыбку, от которой у вулканца возникло странное ощущение где-то в районе груди. Он не принимал пищу уже два с половиной дня. Возможно, это просто голод?

\- Каждый этап плана врага был тщательно выверен, - продолжил Спок. - Для начала они угнали клингонский корабль и модифицировали его оборудование. Затем выбрали планету, где, как мы уже выяснили, нет разумных форм жизни, зато есть особое электрополе. Мы засекли ваш коммуникатор, капитан, на поверхности планеты, и, если бы план врага сработал, судно бы самоуничтожилось, а мы до сих пор искали бы вас на планете.

\- Так как вы узнали, что я на корабле?

\- Энсин Чехов определил, что на корабле находятся две жизненных формы. Так случилось, что он пользовался научной станцией, и успел заметить это прежде, чем офицер по науке заступил на смену. - Спок редко кого-то хвалил, но уже успел заметить, что молодой гений очень восприимчив к добрым словам в свой адрес. И в самом деле: стоило ему закончить, как молодой человек разулыбался, но быстро взял себя в руки, принимая такой серьёзный вид, словно ему только что сообщили нечто ужасное. Спок заметил, что сидевшая слева от Чехова Ухура прикрывает рукой улыбку.

\- Не обнаружь энсин эти сведения, мы бы вас не спасли, - произнёс Спок, мысленно находя данную перспективу абсолютно неприемлемой. - Мы подготовили десант для спуска на поверхность планеты и выяснили, что электронные помехи повторяются с промежутком, равным приблизительно шести минутам. К тому времени, когда мы обнаружили это "окно", оно уже миновало. Нам пришлось переждать ещё один электронный шторм, чтобы дождаться следующего "окна". И тогда десант, отправленный на планету, обнаружил, что вас там нет.

\- А потом? Ты просто нашёл меня?

\- Не совсем. Я искал на корабле жизненные формы, ориентируясь на показания трикодера. Так я выяснил, где вы были заключены. Освободив вас, я починил кое-что из навигационного оборудования. Потом связался с "Энтерпрайз", и нас телепортировали на борт.

Джим положил локти на стол и прижался губами к сложенным домиком пальцам. Затем он встал и принялся взволнованно расхаживать туда-сюда. Экипаж уже привык к подобным реакциям капитана. Тот словно бы высиживал неподвижно столько, сколько мог выдержать, после чего переполнявшая его энергия прорывалась наружу.

\- Итак, вопросы, - бормотал Джим, продолжая расхаживать взад-вперёд. - Каким образом меня похитили с корабля? Я впервые в жизни сталкиваюсь с таким вопиющим случаем мятежа. Как только мы поймаем эту задницу, кем бы она ни оказалась, я высажу её на Дельта Веге и скормлю этому красному лобстеру-переростку. Итак, я помню этого чёртового Кодоса. Похоже, он собирается добраться до Кевина и остальных. Почему мы оказались с Томми на том корабле? Почему _сейчас_? Почему вдруг спустя столько лет? - Джим остановился и резко повернулся к Споку. - Что говорит об этом Звёздный флот?

Спок обнаружил, что теперь его с разной степенью интенсивности сверлит каждая пара глаз в этом помещении.

\- Звёздный флот не считал ваше выздоровление наиважнейшей целью. Я с этим не согласился. Согласно уставу, вы должны принять против меня меры за неподчинение приказам и отправке "Энтерпрайз" к Новому Вулкану с целью вашего исцеления.

Джим снова остановился. Повернулся к сидящему во главе стола Споку и погрозил ему пальцем:

\- Плохой вулканец. Печенек не получишь, - улыбнулся Джим.

Уголки губ Спока дрогнули.

\- После вашего возвращения на корабль, - взял слово Сулу, - Спок собрал нас всех здесь и показал запись своего разговора с адмиралом Пайком. Нам сказали не лезть не в своё дело. Коммандер пояснил, что заинтересован в поимке этого Кодоса. Мы согласились с ним, сэр. - Сулу подался вперёд и постучал указательным пальцем по столу, словно подчёркивая свои слова.

\- Ребята, вы же не могли и в самом деле...

\- Мы можем и мы будем, кэптин. На моей родине есть поговорка: "Злопамятный злодей, ведущий войну без доблести, не победит никогда". *

В зале воцарилась тишина. Спок заметил, что доктор Маккой, лейтенанты Ухура и Сулу с коммандером Скоттом слишком внимательно изучают древесные узоры стола. Прямо таки _тщательно_. Спустя несколько мгновений доктор издал какой-то сдавленный звук. Джим закусил щеку.

Интересно.

\- Эм. Спасибо, Чехов. Это многое значит для меня. Но я не позволю кому-либо марать свою служебную учётку.

\- Капитан, если позволите, вы сказали "поймаю _их_". Кого вы имели в виду? - Сулу склонил голову, глядя на капитана, который продолжал ходить по залу.

Наконец, Джим плюхнулся обратно в своё кресло.

\- Отвечу вам честно, ребята. Чтобы это узнать, думаю, Споку придётся прочитать моё сознание ещё раз.

Спок вытянулся в струну.

\- Прошу прощения, капитан?

\- Я подумал, ты мог бы ещё раз сделать эту вулканскую штуку. Всё так странно. Я словно вижу нападавшего... но не могу разглядеть черты его лица.

\- Не уверен, мудрое ли это решение. Перед тем как предпринять подобное ещё раз, мне понадобятся несколько часов медитации.

Некоторое время Джим молчал.

\- Ладно. Что ж, ещё раз спасибо, что собрались, народ. Давайте на сегодня закончим и попытаемся выяснить что-нибудь ещё. Мне всё равно пора связаться со Звёздным флотом. Думаю, это будет весело. Боунз, у тебя ещё остался тот виски, который ты вынес с ромуланского грузоперевозчика?

\- Вынес! Вообще-то я честно выиграл его.

\- Неважно. Принеси его. Что-то мне подсказывает, что после разговора с командованием выпивка мне не помешает. Спок, мы можем встретиться завтра? Тебе хватит времени?

\- Этого будет достаточно.

\- Отлично. Собрание окончено, ребята. Ведите себя хорошо.

Спок встал и задвинул стул. Он видел, что Нийота явно хочет поговорить с ним. Однако после того, как капитан так обыденно попросил его об очередном слиянии, Спок чувствовал себя слишком ошеломлённым. Выражаясь земным языком, словно его обухом по голове ударили. Ему отчаянно хотелось побыть одному. Сконцентрироваться. Успокоить хаотичное море эмоций прежде, чем он совершит ошибку снова. Спок направился прямиком в свою каюту.

\- Свет на сорок процентов.

Умудрённый прошлым опытом Спок подошёл к репликатору и заказал салат-микс из земных и вулканских овощей. Он ел на автомате, лишь ради того, чтобы организм получил энергию, необходимую для концентрации катры во время медитации. По тем же соображениям, во избежание обезвоживания, он выпил лёгкий напиток из сока своего любимого андорианского фрукта.

После этого Спок прошёл в ванную, снял униформу и встал под ультразвуковой душ. Внезапно по ту сторону перегородки раздался приглушённый стук и нечто похожее на смех. Спок прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к происходящему в соседней каюте. Джим. И доктор.

Каюты Спока и капитана представляли собой зеркальное отражение друг друга и разделялись частично общей ванной, частично перегородкой. Двери, ведущие в ванную из каждой каюты, были настроены автоматически блокироваться для одного, если другой в данный момент занимал ванную комнату, и могли быть открыты лишь введением приоритетного кода. Судя по громкости звуков, Джим и доктор расположились за столом, возможно, с целью распить алкоголь. Уже не в первый раз Спок задумался, каково было бы поучаствовать в этом земном ритуале. Он вышел из ванной, обнажённым подошёл к шкафу и быстро облачился в одно из немногих вулканских одеяний для медитации, что у него имелись.

Спок зажёг свечу. Она источала знакомый запах. Горький и сладкий одновременно. Мама однажды сказала ему, что среди землян этот запах ассоциируется с воспоминаниями как никакой другой. Свечи были изготовлены из вулканского аналога шалфея, земной лаванды, с добавлением сандалового дерева и мускуса. Спок отметил, что с каждым ровным глубоким вдохом их пряный аромат помогает уменьшить напряжение в мышцах. Он закрыл глаза, стараясь расслабить каждую часть тела, чтобы погрузиться в медитативный транс, почти отчаянно желая поскорее обрести холодную отрешённость, которую дарили ему щиты. Дыхание Спока стало ровнее, замедлилось. Его ритм стал реже нормального дыхания для вулканца и...

Внезапный смех, донёсшийся из каюты Джима, заставил Спока открыть глаза. Горло перехватило, и он с усилием сделал судорожный вдох. Перегородка была достаточно тонкой, чтобы Спок мог различить звуки, но не отдельные слова. Лишь низкий раздражающий гул. Спок вдруг понял, что факт прерванной медитации злит его до скрежета зубов, и ужаснулся.

Настроенный расслабиться и начать медитацию во что бы то ни стало, он начал дыхательные упражнения заново. Наконец его дыхание замедлилось. Пришла тихая спокойная пустота. Зачастую время в медитации не имело никакого значения. Навыки Спока позволяли ему погружаться в своё сознание так глубоко, как ему было угодно, а внутреннее чувство времени при необходимости всегда могло вовремя вытянуть его на поверхность. Спок наконец обрёл свои привычные внутренние ритмы и приступил к желаемому. Он сортировал накопленную мозгом информацию и всплывающие из подсознания образы.

Джим Кирк. Мимолётная мысль о нём тут же вызвала воспоминания о времени, проведённом в сознании капитана. Взгляд его голубых глаз. Шквал информации, разделённые воспоминания - они были так далеки от собственного опыта Спока, что он просто отказывался думать о том, чему стал свидетелем.

Что ещё хуже, Спок снова оказался эмоционально скомпрометирован. Вина за то, что он скрепил себя с Джимом _связью_, пусть даже и случайно, а потом разорвал её... Всё это, словно какое-то ужасное воспоминание притаилось в глубине памяти, чтобы теперь обрушиться на него всей своей мрачной тяжестью. Мысль о том, что он разорвал нечто, настолько потенциально прекрасное, вызывала тошноту. Спок отчётливо помнил белое сияние _связи_, что тянулась от Джима. Его собственная часть была призрачной, тонкой. Слабой. И, хотя она не была полностью сформирована, она _обещала _в будущем превратиться в нечто изящное и восхитительное.

А он попросил её _уничтожить_.

С глубокой тревогой Спок отметил, что всё ещё может различать слабые отголоски того, что чувствует Джим. Такого вообще не могло быть с пси-нулевым существом, тем более в отсутствии физического контакта. Спок ощущал спокойствие Джима, его расслабленность и тёплые дружеские чувства. Без сомнений это был именно Джим. Даже краткое погружение в сознание капитана позволило Споку запомнить, как именно ощущается сознание этого человека. Однако эхо чужих эмоций не отвлекло Спока от медитации. Они были словно шёпот, глухой зуммер пульсирующих эмоций. Спок сумел погрузиться ещё глубже и приступил к сортировке событий последних дней, выстраивая и укрепляя свои щиты. Идеи, теории, размышления, гипотезы - Спок двигался от одной мысли к другой, пока...

Из транса его вырвал громкий крик. В каюте Джима что-то ударилось об общую перегородку. Спок вскочил со своего места, и ноги сами понесли его в ванную. Он быстро назвал приоритетный код и вбежал в каюту Джима, тут же застыв на пороге от увиденного.

Кирк сидел, скорчившись на полу и выставив руку, словно чтобы защититься от удара. Лицом он уткнулся в согнутые колени, которые обнимал второй рукой. Остаточное эхо разорванной _связи _отчаянно пульсировало ужасом. Надломленные всхлипы, хоть и приглушённые, звучали слишком громко на фоне воцарившейся в каюте тишины.

Спок заметил, что доктор медленно пятится прочь от своего друга.

_\- Что вы сделали, доктор?_

***

Джим прижимался лицом к коленям и дышал через рот. Он не слышал ничего, только свой бешеный пульс, эхом отдающийся в ушах. В груди всё горело. От шока и ужаса его горло словно бы полностью сжалось, перекрывая доступ к кислороду. Мышцы шеи дрожали от напряжения. Губы, плотно прижатые к ткани форменных брюк потрескались, и во рту появился привкус крови. Спустя какое-то время сквозь шум сердцебиения стали пробиваться звуки окружающей действительности. Джим не мог вдохнуть, не мог заставить лёгкие работать, чтобы те втянули кислород.

\- Чёрт побери, Спок! Я ничего не делал! Он просто сидел на кровати, просматривал сообщения на падде и вдруг резко вскочил и отбросил этот чёртов...

Джим перестал обращать внимание на слова и сосредоточился на глухом звуке шагов по ковру. В какой-то момент он ощутил исходящий от кого-то жар и аромат чего-то пряного, ассоциирующегося с пустыней. Этот кто-то... Спок.

_БезопасноСпокбезопаснонепричинитболибезопасноСпок_

Невольно Джим потянулся к источнику тепла, словно цветок к солнцу.

\- Джим.

Внезапный звук собственного имени заставил его замереть. Джим сделал судорожный вдох, потом ещё один, замечая, что сердце стало биться ровнее. Он медленно расслабил мышцы шеи и чуть выпрямился, прижимаясь ртом к колену. Треснувшая губа пульсировала.

\- Ни я, ни доктор не причиним тебе вреда. Я собираюсь прикоснуться к тебе, чтобы успокоить. Не пугайся.

Несмотря на свернувшийся в животе тошнотворный клубок паники, Джим усмехнулся. Он опустил голову, согласно кивнув. После этого Джим ощутил жар тела Спока и мягкое прикосновение к плечу.

_Как же глупо. Корчиться в углу, как жалкий трус... Это же фотография. Всего лишь фотография. Всё кончено._

Джим почувствовал, как Спок резко отдёрнул руку. И, хотя их контакт не длился долго, внезапная потеря чужого тепла заставила резко втянуть воздух сквозь зубы. Усилием воли Джим вынудил себя поднять голову и медленно принял нормальное положение. Он старался размеренно дышать, несмотря на то, что в горле время от времени хрипело.

\- Джим, - выдохнул Боунз. В его голосе слышалось такое искреннее облегчение, что у Кирка увлажнились глаза. Внутри боролись стыд и чувство вины.

\- Я...

Боунз опустился на колени рядом с Джимом и, выругавшись, притянул его в объятия. От неожиданности Кирк взмахнул рукой, мазнув ею по плечу Спока, и у него тут же возникло какое-то сильное, тёмное... Чувство? Ощущение? Но всё резко прервалось, стоило лишь Споку быстро подняться с пола и подойти к валявшемуся у стола разбитому падду. Боунз подержал Джима в объятиях ещё немного, а потом разомкнул их и тоже поднялся, тихо ворча на свои хрустнувшие суставы.

Джим медленно подошёл к своей кровати и лёг, пальцами вытерев кровь с губы. Он старался ни о чём не думать. Боунз пристально наблюдал за ним.

Джим вздохнул.

\- Боунз, это была всего лишь паническая атака. Ты, наверное, уже забыл какого придурка я могу из себя строить. Это же так весело.

\- Не будь идиотом, - сквозь зубы произнёс Маккой, сцепляя руки на груди, и перевёл взгляд на разбитый падд. - Какого чёрта случилось, Джим?

Джим смотрел на Спока, который стоял к ним спиной. Его необычное одеяние имело широкую горловину, которая открывала взгляду ключицы, а в данный момент - выделявшиеся из-за склонённой головы позвонки. Джим никогда не видел у Спока другой одежды, кроме униформы. Вулканское одеяние делало его внешний облик... мягче. Когда Спок наклонился, чтобы поднять падд, Джим услышал, как шуршит ткань, соприкасаясь с обнажённой кожей Спока и... _да, боже правый, о чём он только думает?_

\- Очевидно, вы увидели в падде нечто крайне неприятное. - Спок повернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на Джима. Кирку ужасно не хотелось встречаться с ним взглядом. Но он был обязан это сделать. Просто обязан.

\- Я бы хотел увидеть это сообщение, - произнёс Спок.

Джим вздохнул.

\- Не думаю, Спок. Я и сам не хотел бы его видеть.

Спок лишь чуть дёрнул бровью - единственная реакция, что отобразилась на его бледном лице.

\- Джим, - подал голос Боунз, - ты же понимаешь, что я не могу допустить тебя к службе, пока всё это творится. - Говоря "это", Маккой неопределённым жестом обвёл комнату.

\- Н-да.

\- Я испытываю большое искушение дать тебе снотворное. По крайней мере, мне было бы за тебя спокойнее.

\- Спасибо, мамочка, - фыркнул Джим на Боунза, после чего повернул голову к старпому: - Спок серьёзно. Положи падд. Это приказ.

Спок, который в это время набирал пароль на падде, тут же замер и поднял взгляд. Джим заметил, как поджались губы вулканца.

Он смотрел на Спока, невольно опуская взгляд вниз, рассматривая вулканское одеяние, и находил его очень красивым. Большинство вулканских артефактов были простыми и лаконичными, но это явно не касалось подобных длинных струящихся мантий. Небольшой участок спереди был расшит вулканскими символами. В приглушённом свете серебристые нити красиво переливались. Спок, видимо, только сейчас осознав, что на нём не стандартная форма Звёздного флота, отложил падд на стол и направился к ванной.

\- Мне необходимо переодеться в подобающую одежду. Оставляю вас на доктора.

\- Хорошо. И, Спок. Спасибо. Сегодня ты помог мне уже дважды. Я правда очень ценю это. Я свяжусь с Пайком и узнаю, что делать дальше.

Спок, не оборачиваясь, задержался ещё на мгновение, а затем неторопливо вошёл в ванную комнату.

\- Дважды помог? - Джим почувствовал, как Маккой присел на край кровати, и, услышав звуки медицинского трикодера, постарался не закатить глаза.

\- Эм, да.

\- Джим, все твои показатели зашкаливают.

\- Прекрасно, - с иронией протянул Джим. Он чувствовал себя как выжатый лимон. Ни одна паническая атака не оставляла его настолько измождённым. - Не могу поверить, что мне придётся обсуждать всё это со Звёздным флотом. Я имею в виду, мы всё ещё висим здесь, у Нового Вулкана. Телепортировались на борт всего два часа назад.

\- Что ж, говоря откровенно, у тебя хватит мозгов справиться с этим. В буквальном смысле. Я не знаю, что это за вулканское вуду, но оно изменило твои ментальные показатели. Не то, чтобы прежние характеристики исчезли совсем, однако они каким-то образом стали другими. Ты словно бы стал сильнее... Чёрт возьми, Джим! Я доктор, а не психиатр! У меня был всего лишь полугодовой курс по психиатрии в самом начале моей карьеры, ещё до того как мы познакомились на том шаттле. Даже не знаю, возможно, нам стоит вернуться на звёздную базу, чтобы я мог провести более подробное исследование.

\- На какую звёздную базу? - Джим резко распахнул закрывшиеся от усталости глаза. Боунз убрал трикодер и выпрямился в полный рост.

\- Ну, прежде чем найти тебя, нам пришлось причалить к одной звёздной базе. Всё этот чёртов вирус. Я просто хотел убедиться, что мы в курсе всех симпт... - Боунз резко замолк и часто заморгал.

\- Какой вирус? - Джим был совершенно сбит с толку.

\- А-а, чёрт побери!

Джим перевёл взгляд на друга, уставившегося в какую-то точку над его головой. Выглядел доктор крайне встревоженно.

\- Боунз.

Обычно Маккой игнорировал подобный тон. Однако сейчас он вздохнул и принялся тереть переносицу.

Когда дверь ванной скользнула в сторону, открываясь, Джим ощутил какую-то внутреннюю дрожь. На пороге, сцепив руки за спиной, одетый в безупречно сидевшую на нём униформу стоял Спок.

\- Когда тебя похитили с корабля, нашу систему вентиляции чем-то заразили. Какими-то микроорганизмами. Последствия... последствия были довольно тяжёлыми. Бóльшая часть экипажа на несколько дней слегла с неизвестным заболеванием. - Маккой сделал паузу и вздохнул, и Джим обнял себя руками, готовясь услышать худшее. - Семнадцать человек не выжили. Болезнь была не похожа ни на одну из известных мне. Каждый из проявленных симптомов требовал индивидуального лечения.

\- И что? Ты просто забыл рассказать мне об этом? Чёрт побери! Боунз! - Джим вскочил с кровати и снова принялся ходить туда-сюда, теперь уже по каюте. Увидев лежавший на столе падд, он схватил его и со всей силы бросил его в стену снова. В тишине каюты звук бьющегося стекла казался оглушительным. - Чего ещё я не знаю?! - Кирк собирался пнуть один из осколков, но вовремя вспомнил, что он босой. Вместо этого он, всё ещё пылая гневом, рухнул на один из стульев.

\- Капитан.

Джим не знал, что Спок увидел в его лице, когда он резко поднял на старпома голову, но заметил, как вулканец едва заметно вздрогнул.

\- Каким образом ты забыл рассказать мне о вирусе, убившем семнадцать моих людей? - Голос Джима звенел от ярости. Пропускать другие эмоции он просто отказывался. Сегодня эти двое и так видели слишком много душещипательных сцен с его участием.

\- Как вы прекрасно знаете, капитан, я обладаю эйдетической памятью. Я не "забываю". Я рассудил, что информацию по заболеванию лучше всего передать вам в приватной обстановке, так как вероятность вашей эмоциональной вовлечённости составляет 99,6%. Хотя признаю, я ожидал, что доктор Маккой не станет делиться с вами данной информацией, не допустив вас до службы. Очевидно, существуют некоторые нюансы земных отношений между доктором и пациентом, которые я не понимаю.

Боунз прожёг Спока взглядом и, зло скривив губы, выплюнул:

\- Очевидно.

Джим выставил руку в примирительном жесте.

\- Итак, меня не просто похитили и свели с ума, они ещё и напали на мой корабль. Звёздный флот мается хернёй и лишь прикрывает свою задницу, стремясь замять смерть Томми. И всё же я должен поговорить с ними... - Джим замолчал и задумался. - Ладно, вернёмся к нашим баранам. Прежде чем что-либо предпринять, нужно связаться со Звёздным флотом. Если вы двое уверены, что сможете вести себя соответственно, можете остаться. Если нет, расходимся.

\- Как исполняющему обязанности капитана и ввиду вашего больничного, для меня будет только логично присутствовать при разговоре с вышестоящими офицерами.

\- Прекрасно, - с иронией произнёс Джим. - Боунз?

\- А мне нужно добавить в и без того выдающуюся медкарту Джеймса Кирка новые показатели мозговой активности. - Боунз выразительно помахал трикодером. - А вы, детишки, оставайтесь тут и ведите себя хорошо, - улыбнулся он. Всего лишь уголком губ, но всё же улыбнулся. Джим знал, как Маккой ненавидел иметь дело с "бюрократическим дерьмом", предпочитая ему либо родное одиночество своего кабинета, либо упорядоченный хаос лазарета. И тот факт, что Боунз спокойно оставляет его наедине со Споком, говорил об одном из двух: либо доктор уверен, что рецидивов у капитана больше не будет, либо он собрал настолько подробные данные трикодером, что легко сможет предсказать, даже когда его любимый пациент в следующий раз чихнёт.

\- Новые показатели мозговой активности? - сдавленно спросил Спок.

\- Ну... да... Но не беспокойся. Боунз считает, это просто побочный эффект того, что произошло, когда ты отправился отыскать меня там. - Джим коснулся пальцем своего виска. - Ладно, давай уже свяжемся с начальством. А после не мог бы ты снова сделать эту штуку со слиянием, чтобы я, наконец, узнал, кому должен крепко навалять?

Коммандер, казалось, тут же застыл.

\- Спок? - Джим поднял голову. Его сердце всё ещё не успокоилось после вспышки гнева, поэтому лицо до сих пор горело. После панической атаки Джим чувствовал слабость и готов был вздремнуть, пока не услышал новости о погибших людях. Эйфория, которую он ощущал, несколько часов назад проснувшись на Новом Вулкане, полностью развеялась.

Спок отошёл в сторону, чтобы его не было видно на экране при связи с руководством. В данный момент на мостике за пультом управления связи сидела не Ухура, поэтому Джим вбил данные сам и принялся терпеливо ждать, когда подпространственный звонок обработают и примут. Он крутанулся в кресле и поймал взгляд Спока, который внимательно рассматривал его, словно особо любопытную химическую формулу.

\- Спок? Всё нормально?

\- Не имею возможности точно ответить на данный вопрос, так как всегда существует вероятность, что во Вселенной что-то _не _нормально, Джим.

Услышав, как Спок обратился к нему по имени, Джим расплылся в улыбке. Треснувшая губа сразу напомнила о себе, и Кирк торопливо её лизнул. Спок всегда стремился держаться максимально официально. То, что вулканец старается ради него, многое значило для Джима, поэтому улыбка расцветала сама собой.

Раздался звук, извещающий, что адмирал на связи.

\- Капитан Кирк.

\- Адмирал Пайк.

\- Чёрт возьми, сынок, как же я рад тебя видеть, - улыбнулся Пайк.

\- Я тоже рад, что вы можете меня видеть. И вы знаете, что без Спока меня бы здесь не было.

\- Да, я читал его рапорт.

Джим откинулся в кресле и сложил руки на груди:

\- И?

Пайк вздохнул, его улыбка тут же исчезла.

\- И у меня для тебя есть хорошие новости. Не отличные, но всё лучше чем ничего. И, чёрт возьми, парень, скажи спасибо, что я смог это организовать.

Джим промолчал.

\- Кевин Райли работает медицинским исследователем на звёздной базе-11. Эрика Молсон выступает на сцене, и последний раз её видели на Ригли. Твоя задача отыскать и сопроводить этих двоих на Землю.

\- Моя задача? Ну что вы, адмирал. Меня ведь ещё даже не выписали с больничного. - Джим изо всех сил старался сохранить на лице нейтральное выражение. Кевин и Эрика. В последний раз он видел их, когда ему было тринадцать. Одни их имена заставляли сердце биться чаще. Джим почувствовал, как увлажнились ладони, а горло стало сжиматься. _О, нет. О, нет-нет-нет. Только не снова. Только не сейчас, только не..._

\- Адмирал, что насчёт преступника по имени Кодос? - Спок подошёл к экрану, по пути слегка задев плечо Джима. Мимолётное прикосновение словно бы вызвало взрыв адреналина. Сознание Джима прояснилось, и снова способный нормально мыслить он исподволь сделал глубокий вдох.

\- На данный момент у нас нет о нём никакой информации. Мы даже не знаем, действительно ли это был он...

\- Это он, - вырвалось у Джима. Слова звучали глухо, словно он пытался докричаться до Пайка сквозь треснувшее стекло. - Это был он.

\- Джим. Тебя пытали несколько дней. Я... понимаю, что тебе сейчас нелегко. Ты помнишь ужасные вещи. Но Звёздный флот отдал чёткие распоряжения. Мы не можем поддержать твоё заявление без дополнительных доказательств.

Джим чувствовал себя так, словно ему вдруг дали под дых. Видимо, на его лице отразился шок, потому что Пайк снова заговорил:

\- Джим. _Нам необходимы доказательства._ Так что приказ ты получил. Я уверен, тебя допустят к службе в самом скором времени. Ты всегда первоклассно справлялся с трудностями и делал гораздо больше, чем от тебя ожидали. Конец связи.

Джим понял, что смотрит в погасший монитор уже целую минуту. Спок стоял подле него, словно закостенев.

\- Джим, интонации голоса адмирала свидетельствуют о том, что он только что приказал нам пойти вразрез с распоряжениями Звёздного флота. Я не уверен, что это будет мудро.

\- Н-да. Ему нужны доказательства. Нам придётся их предоставить. - Джим открыл коммуникатор. - Кирк - рулевому. Проложите курс до Ригли. Варп пять.

Воцарилось неловкое молчание. Джим закатил глаза.

\- Спок.

\- Проложите курс, рулевой.

\- Да, сэр, - с облегчением выдохнул бедный парень.

Джим отреагировал на автомате, забыв, что формально не является капитаном на текущий момент. Он поставил руки на колени и положил подбородок на сплетенные пальцы.

\- Прости за это, - пробормотал он. - Как же я устал. - Джим закрыл лицо руками и, чуть качнувшись, случайно задел Спока плечом.

\- Та-ак, - покосился на старпома Джим, - первые пару раз я мог списать это на простое совпадение, но всё же... что это? Каждый раз, стоит нам соприкоснуться, я чувствую, как по телу пробегает стая мурашек.

\- Капитан, я не понимаю взаимосвязи между уменьшительно-ласкательным названием земного насекомого и нашими прикосновениями.

Джим закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться и поморщился, когда ранка снова засаднила.

\- Это просто такое выражение. Я имею в виду, что, когда мы соприкасаемся, я словно бы чувствую какую-то... "нить". Между нами.

Спок отступил назад, а затем подошёл к столу, заняв привычное место перед шахматной доской.

\- Я думаю, это остаточный эффект... соединения.

\- От слияния разумов? Ты имеешь в виду тот... просчёт, о котором ты говорил?

\- Утвердительно. - Голос Спока звучал так же холодно, как на дисциплинарном слушании по делу о "Кобаяши Мару".

Джим развернул кресло к Споку и смерил своего старпома взглядом.

\- Боюсь, я не понимаю. Ведь посол Спок уже осуществлял со мной слияние разумов. Почему я не чувствовал этой "нити" с ним? То есть... ты ведь не можешь читать мои мысли при соприкосновении, верно?

У Спока дёрнулся глаз. Джим принял это за признак крайней взволнованности.

\- Вы ведь в курсе, что я являюсь контактным телепатом.

Джим кивнул. А потом его глаза округлились.

\- То есть каждый раз, когда я касался тебя, ты мог читать мои мысли?!

\- До возникновения этой... "нити", да. Но только при контакте кожи с кожей. Я различал ваши поверхностные мысли, особенно, если они были направлены на меня. Однако последние 4,3 часа я могу чувствовать ваши самые сильные эмоции даже в отсутствие прямого контакта с кожей. Например тогда, когда вы начали чувствовать себя эмоционально подавлено во время разговора с адмиралом. Что до моего двойника, то он с большой долей вероятности проводил достаточное количество слияний, чтобы не совершить подобной ошибки.

\- То есть я типа был твоим краш-тестом?

Спок не удостоил это ответом. Джим долго-долго смотрел на него. А потом...

\- Могу я прикоснуться к тебе? - вопрос вырвался прежде, чем Джим успел его как следует обдумать. Он подался вперёд и протянул руку.

Спок выглядел шокированным. Его кожа приобрела более зеленоватый оттенок.

\- Это было бы неуместно.

Джим растерялся. Спок выглядел так, словно к нему только что грязно приставали или типа того.

Вулканец сидел через стол от Джима, с идеально прямой спиной, свободно положив руки на колени, как и сотню раз прежде. И поддавшись какому-то инстинктивному чувству, Джим потянулся вперёд и коснулся пальцем запястья Спока. В тот же момент он почувствовал себя лучше, словно хаос мыслей пропустили через фильтр. Джим постарался взять свои чувства под контроль, чтобы больше не причинять Споку неудобств, и закрыл глаза для большей концентрации.

\- Могу я получить разрешение на слияние наших разумов? - Вопрос Спока был тихим, и всё же от неожиданности у Джима перехватило дыхание. Не открывая глаз, он кивнул. Джим не знал, к какому чёрту катится его жизнь на этот раз, но в прошлом он всегда выходил из подобных ситуаций с каким-то новым знанием.

\- Мой разум к твоему разуму. - Джим почувствовал пальцы Спока, скользнувшие к его лицу, и поймал себя на том, что слегка подаётся вперёд, навстречу прикосновению.

_Мои мысли к твоим мыслям._

Мир отошёл на задний план, и центром всего стал Спок. Словно яркое солнце во тьме ночи. Тот явно знал, чего хочет, и направлялся прямиком к цели. Джим чувствовал, что ничего не может противопоставить разуму Спока и совершенно не способен сопротивляться. Ему даже не удавалось мыслить словами. На этот раз вокруг них не было ничего. Никакого обмена эмоциями или образов воспоминаний.

Джим заново переживал нападение. В поисках хоть каких-то улик Спок просматривал его воспоминание снова и снова, замедляя важные моменты и ускоряя остальные. Но всё было тщетно. Аллергическая реакция на препарат спутала все чувства Джима. Перед его глазами всё расплывалось, он не чувствовал ни вкуса, ни запаха. Тошнота, расплывчатый вид красной униформы и, предположительно, светлые волосы средней длины. Руки, скорее всего, землянина. Тело было худощавым, но ничто не указывало, мужчина это или женщина. Джим склонялся к тому, что это мужчина, потому что похититель должен был нести его на руках и в случае отпора применить физическую силу. А потом - яркая вспышка голубоватого света, и на грудь Джима опустился портативный транспортер. Паника, непонимание, темнота чужого корабля.

Джим с облегчением подумал, что на этом всё, но почувствовал разум Спока снова. Его любопытство. Ментальный образ того, как он, Джим, в порыве эмоций разбивает падд о стену. Кирк тут же ментально "завозился" в попытке отстраниться.

И в следующую секунду сделал резкий вдох и открыл глаза, потому что слияние окончилось. Спок впивался в него взглядом, но Джим не мог понять, что же читается в этих карих глазах, а потом вулканец отстранился и отошёл назад.

\- Эм, спасибо, - произнёс Джим. - За то, что остановился.

\- Я нахожу ваше желание сохранять дистанцию в подобной манере неприятным и совершенно нелогичным.

\- Сам виноват, - улыбнулся Джим этой строгой отповеди. Он подошёл к репликатору, чтобы заказать кофе для себя и чай для Спока, как делал уже сотню раз во время их шахматных баталий. И всё же, когда на стол перед старпомом опустилась чашка, тот вздрогнул от неожиданности. Репликатор выдавал напитки небольшими порциями, и Спок осушил свою чашку в один глоток, словно шот в баре. Обычно это вызывало у Джима улыбку. Кирк расположился в кресле у общей перегородки и задумчиво отпил кофе.

\- Значит, в моём воспоминании не нашлось ничего полезного. Корабль по-прежнему будет изолирован. Каким образом мы продолжим миссию с предателем на борту? Мы просто обязаны прижать его к стене, Спок.

\- Я составлю список всех членов экипажа со светлыми волосами и сравню его со списком тех, чья смена пришлась на нападение.

Джим только фыркнул.

\- Это сработает, если волосы были своими. А если это парик? Нападавший, возможно, вообще лысый. Униформу можно украсть... - Джим замолчал и отпил кофе. Его тепло коснулось опухшей губы, и это было приятно. - Проклятье. Нам будет непросто.

Спок поднялся и направился к двери, по пути поставив пустую чашку у репликатора.

\- Погоди. Куда ты?

\- Я думал, это очевидно... Джим.

\- Но у меня ещё остались вопросы. Например, почему это слияние отличалось от тех предыдущих, когда я был не в себе? - Джим снова отпил свой кофе.

Спок чуть склонил голову, глядя на капитана так, словно тот сказал нечто поразительное.

\- Во время предыдущего слияния мы были скреплены _связью_.

Джим подавился кофе и, закашлявшись, чуть не пролил его из чашки весь. В конце концов, он всё-таки сумел аккуратно поставить её на стол и согнулся, заходясь кашлем.

\- Что?! - Джим чувствовал, что его глаза сейчас вылезут из орбит.

\- В течение короткого времени нас скрепляла _связь_.

Джим всё ещё пытался вспомнить, как дышать.

\- Чт-чт-что?

\- Ваше слуховое восприятие каким-либо образом нарушено, сэр?

\- "Джим", чёрт побери! Нет! Ты говорил, что сделал _ошибку_, а не вулканскую версию "в горе и в радости, пока смерть не разлучит нас"! То есть... я, конечно, не эксперт в вулканской культуре и ритуалах, но земляне в курсе, что такое _связь_! - Джим посмотрел на Спока, который застыл в своей привычной позе, заложив за спину руки.

\- Действительно, - каждый мускул вулканца был напряжён до предела.

\- Погоди... погоди. Я думал, вулканская _связь _\- это на всю жизнь. Кто разорвал её?

\- Мой двойник скорректировал данный просчёт. И, как я уже говорил, та "нить", которую вы чувствуете, это всего лишь остаточный эффект бывшей _связи_. Я предполагаю, что со временем это ощущение исчезнет. Пожалуйста, не беспокойтесь. Мы более не соединены. Если это всё, то я должен успеть уделить внимание нескольким экспериментам в лаборатории. А вам предлагаю поспать.

Джим, казалось, ещё не до конца пришёл в себя.

\- А... а, да. Спокойной ночи, Спок. Увидимся завтра.

\- Действительно. Это наиболее вероятно. - Не говоря больше ни слова Спок покинул каюту.

Джим рухнул на кровать. В голове кружил водоворот мыслей. Если не придать этой буре хоть какое-то подобие порядка, чёрта с два ему удастся заснуть. Первая группа работавших с ним психологов советовала записывать свои ощущения. Джим-подросток был мягко говоря не в восторге от идеи вести дневник, однако, повзрослев, понял, что это действительно помогает "выговориться". Теперь он делал это как минимум раз в день. Джим улыбнулся, вспомнив холод Дельта Веги и то, как он был взбешён.

\- Личный дневник капитана, звёздная дата... какая-то. Мать твою. Наверное, я должен был её узнать. Ах, ладно. Дорогой дневник, сегодня у меня был очень интересный денёк. - Джим рассмеялся. - Не знаю, почему я начинаю все записи с этого. Сомневаюсь, что мисс Мейлоун настаивала на этом. Или это был доктор Л'ит? Неважно. Короче. Я узнал, что несколько дней назад состоялась моя свадьба. Моя. Свадьба. Со Споком! Полагаю, он скрепил нас _связью _случайно? Просто я совершенно не в курсе, как это работает. Возможно, Ухура знает больше. Хотя, если я приду к ней и скажу, что мы с её парнем случайно поженились, она забьёт меня до смерти своим хвостиком. А ещё для меня было удивительно узнать, что Спок не безгрешен. В смысле он всегда такой собранный, всё держит под контролем. Хотя, должно быть, по вулканским меркам он всё ещё очень молод. Я имею в виду, что Спок... не мой Спок, а другой Спок. То есть не то чтобы мой Спок _мой_... - Джим замолк на несколько минут, когда ощутил внезапный прилив... желания. Он помотал головой, находясь в шоке от самого себя. Что это? Своеобразное проявление благодарности? - Во всяком случае старший Спок не выглядит таким уж старым, хотя ему, думаю, должно быть больше ста пятидесяти стандартных лет. Я мог бы спросить его напрямую, но... только при мысли об этом начинаю чувствовать себя дерьмово. Кажется, ему больно видеться со мной. Наверное, я напоминаю ему Джима Кирка из его вселенной.

Джим зевнул, скатился с постели и принялся снимать одежду. В последнее время он взял привычку спать в одних спортивных штанах. Он нашёл их в шкафу и быстро надел. (Изначально Джим спал вообще голым, но однажды он заболел, и старшина Рэнд, не зная, что он в постели, сдернула одеяло, чтобы сменить бельё. Они оба тогда завизжали, словно девчонки на пижамной вечеринке. Старшина еле-еле нашла силы отвернуться, а Джим, с ворохом мыслей о судебных исках по поводу харассмента, больше никогда не ложился спать полностью голым). После он вернулся в постель под одеяло.

\- В любом случае я понятия не имею о том, что за чертовщина творится. Я не мог сказать Споку. И Боунзу тоже. Было глупо швыряться паддом в стену. Как будто я ребёнок, у которого истерика. Просто... при виде бедного Томми. Того, как они его искалечили... - Джим замолчал, пытаясь проглотить вставший в горле ком.

\- Забавно. Последние годы своей жизни я изо всех сил старался не вспоминать про этих ребят. Тома, Кевина... или даже Эрику. Хотя её ситуация отличалась от нашей, она всё же улетала с нами, на том шаттле. Как и мы была окружена этими дипломатическими тисками. Этим дипломатическим дерьмом. Мы не хотели говорить о том, что случилось с нами на той грёбаной планете. И сейчас не хотим. А теперь выясняется, что Он всё ещё жив... и ясно как стекло, что он идёт за нами пятерыми.

Я не знаю, кто отправил мне это сообщение. Мы просто сидели и пили с Боунзом, как и всегда, когда я возвращаюсь с миссии, а он злится, что я снова покалечился. Мой компьютер издал сигнал о входящем сообщении, но мне было слишком лень вставать и выводить его на общий экран. И это к лучшему. Увидь Боунз то, что они мне прислали, он бы обделался. По крайней мере, мне удалось скрыть эту фотографию от остальных. Хоть что-то хорошее. Я знаю, что при виде подобного Боунз строит из себя сурового ворчливого мужика, но на самом деле иногда он бывает нежен, как девчонка. Например, я точно знаю, что его задевает моё молчание о подробностях происходившего на Тарсусе-4.

Джим снова зевнул и поудобнее взбил подушку. С одной стороны, он надеялся, что наконец-то сможет заснуть. С другой, опасался, что вместе со сном вернутся кошмары. Джим вздохнул.

\- Мне станет намного лучше, когда тот, кто транспортировал меня с корабля, будет пойман. А я обязательно узнаю, кто это, когда хоть немного посплю. Спокойной ночи, дневник.

Джим вытянулся на кровати. Некоторое время он просто лежал, но вскоре усталость взяла своё. Закрывая глаза, Джим попробовал потянуться к ощущению той искорки, что вспыхивала между ним и Споком при соприкосновениях. Сейчас она казалась приглушённой, далёкой, но всё же она существовала. Брови Джима невольно нахмурились от концентрации. И наконец, очень смутно, он смог ощутить нечто. Некую поддержку. Словно прохладные пальцы погладили его напряжённую бровь. Джим вздохнул снова и забылся сном.

*Оригинальная фраза Павла: "The wengeful willain who wages war without walor will not be wictorious". Как видите, русский акцент сбивает всё на сплошное w, что звучит мило и забавно одновременно)  
На чистом английском выдуманная Чеховым пословица звучала бы так: "The vengeful villain who wages war without valor will not be victorious".


End file.
